Two sides of the Gentle Darkness
by DarkZorua100
Summary: What if Jaden and Haou were really twins at the beginning of GX? What if they both knew about their powers of the Gentle Darkness? What if Jaden and Yubel's souls were already fused together at the beginning? GX retelling; R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX!**

(Another GX FF I thought of that I just had to write down. Now this story's main characters are going to be Jaden and Haou but not like how you remember them. First off, they are two different brings as in they both have their own bodies and are twins; Haou being the older one while Jaden is the younger one. Jaden is going to be a mixed of his season 1 and 4 selves with just a little differences from time to time. His soul going to be fused with Yubel's from the very beginning and he can speak to all his duel monsters in this. So I hope that makes up for the fact that I'm not putting Winged Kuriboh in this. As for Haou, his not going to be the power hungry king we all know and love...yet *evil smirk* but his still going to be cold, dark, and cruel for the most part (besides to his brother and Yubel). I hope you guys enjoy this first chapter for the most part since I work very hard on it...but I have to say that if you don't like the ending or Haou duel against Crowler then I'm truly sorry but I wanted to get this up before I had to study for my exams again. Still, I hope you like the story of the Gentle Darkness twins; read, review, and enjoy!)

Two sides of the Gentle Darkness:

Chapter 1: Past and Future

Everyone knows that light and darkness are two sides of the same coin. One of them is good and the other is evil but without one of them, the other would be unbalanced and loss control. But the one thing that everyone gets wrong is that they think that light is the good guy while darkness is evil. In some cases that true but when the world was first created, it was the other way around.

When the universe was created, it was divided into darkness and light. As the light vanished soon, the darkness filled the universe and created much life. However, the Light of Destruction appeared once again and threatened to invade the Gentle Darkness and destroy the life. The Gentle Darkness knew that it couldn't stop the dark light by itself so it give its power to a prince who one day would be known as the Supreme King; ruler of the Gentle Darkness.

When the future king was a child; the king before him, his father, told Yubel, the prince's childhood friend, that his son needed a guardian to watch over him until he grew to adulthood and could control his power. Yubel volunteered to be that guardian, even at the cost of knowing what would happen to their friendship, and was transformed from a human into a Duel Monster Spirit.

You see, the prince and the soon to be guardian were in a secret relationship so when the prince found out what was going to happen, a piece of him broke that day; a piece that soon started to turn his once kind darkness into what people know today.

After Yubel was turned into a dragon human demon hermaphrodite (even though she was still pretty much female), the prince of darkness made a promise to her that she would be the only one he would love and care about and that promise meant everything. The prince soon started to turn cold and dark to everyone around him and when it was time for him to face against the Light of Destruction; his powers had weaken greatly due to the fact that he forgot how to care for many beings besides just one.

The prince, now known as the Supreme King, wasn't able to defeat the Light of Destruction but using the last of his powers, he sent the evil light into the future just as it was about to kill him. The Supreme King did end up dying from the injures that couldn't be healed after the battle but on his dying bed, he sent his loyal guardian to the very end, Yubel, into the future as well; knowing that they would meet again someday.

They did end up meeting again but in two different forms. The Supreme King's soul ended up being reincarnated into his two different sides; one that cares for everyone and the one that's cold, dark, and only cares about one thing other than himself.

Haou Yuki knew this story like he knew the back of his hand; but still looking in the mirror at himself, he knew he was going to end up a monster like he did in the past. The Supreme King wasn't just cold, he was power hungry. Before his great battle with the Light of Destruction; he took over town after town, killing people that didn't want to serve him.

Haou knew he was the dark half of the past king; he didn't like anyone besides his younger twin brother and their guardian and he had a thing for adding a little bit of a Shadow Game into each duel he faced in. It's no wonder why their parents left them to fend for themselves. Plus, he could just see the cold darkness in his heart as he stared at his golden dark eyes looking back at him as they reflected off the mirror.

"_Don't tell me your staring at the mirror again, Haou._ _It's not going to break." _Haou sighed when he heard his brother chuckle after he said that.

**"I can still wish, can't I, Jaden?" **Haou asked glancing over his shoulder.

Judai Yuki, or better known as Jaden, was standing in the doorway of Haou's room, carrying two cokes in his hands. His heterochromic eyes, one orange and the other green, were watching his brother to see if he would make a move or not.

Haou sighed again at this as he turned to look back at the mirror. **"If this is another test to see if I would do something then tell Yubel this is getting pretty old."**

_"Jaden's soul might be fused together with mine, Haou, but I can still make appearances when I want to. On another note…" _Haou groaned when he felt someone hit him across the back of his head. _"I can still hit you when I want to too."_

_ "You kinda had that one coming, bro." _Jaden said with a grin while Haou rolled his eyes.

**"I hate you two." **Haou grumbled as he was now looking at his younger by 2 minutes twin brother from his reflecting in the mirror.

The Yuki twins looked too much alike but they couldn't be more different if they tried. First off, they we're both born with brown eyes but after a little incident with Haou and a Shadow Duel that he didn't know he created at the time from anger, his eyes had changed to their now dark golden color. Afraid that Jaden might loss control like he did, Haou used his powers of the Gentle Darkness, after he got them under control, to fused his younger brother's soul with that of their guardian, Yubel, so he would have a better control of his powers and to make sure he had all the protection he could get. After they we're fused, Jaden's eyes turned into that of Yubel's. Even though their eyes would never return to their normal brown color, the twins of darkness could still change them to brown for a short time to hide their 'special' difference from the world. Both of them also had brown with a little orange on the top hair.

At the moment, Haou was dressed like he normally always does in black and gold clothing while Jaden was wearing a red t-shirt, white pajama pants and was barefoot since he was about to go to bed for the night. He only came into Haou's room just to make sure his brother wasn't trying to summon up the forces of darkness….again…

Jaden walked over and sat down next to Haou on his bed. _"Yeah, hate me all you want but that doesn't stop me from caring about you, bro." _The younger Yuki twin said with a smile as he handed Haou one of the cokes he was carrying. _"And just to tell you; no, this wasn't another test from Yubel. Though seeing you getting hit by her is always funny to watch…." _Haou flashed a glare at him. _"…..I just came to share a soda. Is that really a crime to you, Haou?"_

Haou sighed and shook his head as he took the coke his brother handed to him. **"No, I guess not."**

Unknowing to Haou, Jaden shook the crap out of the soda can so when Haou opened it, soda exploded out of the can and onto the darker twin's face. Haou didn't so much as flinch from this since he pretty much expected this by now from his childish brother. Why he always went along with his tricks was something he always asked himself. Haou looked over to his left at his brother who was just still sitting there with a giant grin on his face.

**"Jaden;"**

_"Yes Haou?"_

**"You know I'm going to kill you now, right?"**

_"Yep,"_

**"Then why aren't you running?"**

_"Oh yeah…" _Jaden jumped off the bed and took off running out of the room, laughing.

Haou shook his head with a small chuckle. **"Idiot," **He mumbled before he stood up and went to the bathroom to go wash the soda off his face.

….

The next morning, we find Haou fast asleep in his bed but the child of darkness wasn't alone in the room. From the other side of his room, far away from his bed, was a group of fiend duel monster spirits under the title of Evil Hero. These monsters were used by Haou/Jaden in their past life as the king but while Jaden did his duels with the Elemental Heroes; Haou choice to use the monsters he used in the past.

_"So who's waking up Haou this time?" _One of the fiends asked with a hiss to the other Evil Heroes. This fiend was a female with grey wings on her back. She wore a red robe that formed like a cape at the end. She had giant green claws for hands and green hair. She had spikes on her shoulders and was wearing a mask that covered her eyes. This lady fiend was Evil HERO Inferno Wing; one of monsters Haou used when he wanted a duel to be over in one turn. Long story short, he used her a lot.

When no one answered the fire fiend, Inferno Wing hissed at them again. "_If you fools think that I'm waking him up then you all have been hanging out with Jaden to long." _The Evil Heroes were monsters that made children's nightmares come true but the only thing that scared them was Haou.

_"What's this about Jaden I'm hearing?" _The group of fiends looked at the doorway to see that another fiend had appeared. This fiend's appearance can only be described as demonic. The duel spirit was female but some parts on her body were male. She has sickly-pink skin, large black wings, heterochromic eyes that were the same as Jaden's. One side of her body was distinctly female, with a covered breast and a rounded hip. The other side looks more masculine with a pectoral muscle, no breast, and a harder, less rounded hip. She had black clothing that covered most of her pink skin, blue lips and pointed teeth. She also had a third eyeball in the middle of her forehead that was connected to her blue hair on one side of her head and the other was white hair. The female fiend was no other then Yubel, the twins of darkness guardian.

_"I wouldn't be talking bad about Jaden, Inferno Wing, or else Haou going to have to replace you." _Yubel warned the other female fiend, making the fire monster go dead quiet, as she went over to Haou to set at the edge of his bed. Yubel shook Haou's shoulder. _"Up and Adam, sleepy head;" _All she got in return was a groan from Haou as he grabbed his pillow and covered his face with it. That got Yubel to narrow her eyes at her king. The guardian stood back up, grabbed Haou, and threw him off the bed and onto the floor.

As soon as the sound of Haou's body hit the ground, all the Evil Heroes were pretty much gone. Yubel rolled her eyes at that while Haou stood up to glare at her, deadly.

**"What the hell was that for?!" **The darkness user asked with a growl.

_"Your own fault for not waking up, your highness;" _Yubel replied which made Haou already dark golden eyes to become even darker.

**"Don't call me that." **He warned, the venom in his tone was as clear as day. Haou then glanced over at his clock which was sitting on top of his dresser. It read 9:30 a.m. **"Don't tell me exams are today…."**

_"Sorry but they are;"_

**"10 a.m.?"**

_"Yep,"_

Haou cursed; **"Son of a…."**

_"Watch you're language, Haou." _Yubel smirked when Haou flipped her off for that.

**"Just go tell Elemental HERO Ocean to wake up Jaden while I get our things ready." **

_"As you wish…your highness;" _Haou looked ready to snap at her for that but before he could, Yubel was already gone.

**"Maybe it wasn't the best idea to fuse her soul with Jaden's. Now she's starting to act like him." **Haou mumbled knowing he was going to get hit in the head for that later but at the moment, he really didn't care. The wielder of the Gentle Darkness soon started to get changed until he was wearing a black t-shirt, leather pants, golden in color and black combat boots, leather jacket, and dark sunglasses. He could change his eyes to their brown color but since they always changed back to gold when he dueled, it was better to wear these every time he went out.

Just as Haou was getting his things packed, he heard his younger brother screaming which made a small smirk to form on his face. A few seconds later, we see Jaden standing once again in the doorway of Haou's room, drowning wet from head to toe. That made Haou's smirk widen.

_"Really? You really had to make Ocean drown me to get me awake?" _Jaden asked his arms crossed over his chest.

**"Jaden, not many things can wake you up and it was either that or getting a microphone and placing it next to your ear. Plus look on the bright side, you got a five second shower." **Haou smirked devilishly before he placed a hand to his throat and mumbled a few things in a language that was only known to duel spirits, Jaden, and him. Haou then removed his hand and spoke again but this time his voice was less dark and sounded like a normal human being. "Now get dried off and get dressed. We have to go."

Jaden blinked a few times before his eyes bugged out and widen. _"The Exams!" _ The younger Yuki twin took off to his room to get dressed.

Haou sighed and shook his head. "I thought Jaden would have gotten a few more brain cells after fusing with Yubel." The older Yuki twin got hit upside the head from the said female dragon demon.

…

"Never have I been more thankful to be fused with a demon in my whole life." Jaden said in his once normal voice as he and Haou entered the Kaiba Dorm; the sight where the field test exams were being held to see who was going to make it into Duel Academy, the world's most famous dueling school.

Yes, they might have been a power hungry king in a past life but the Yuki twins still had a lot to learn about dueling. Well truth be told, Haou didn't want to be here but he wasn't going to leave his brother alone. Sure he always had Yubel and his Elemental Heroes with him but Jaden was like bomb with his powers, one wrong move and it could set him off.

"What does you having to be fused with Yubel have to do with anything with us being on time?" Haou questioned raising an eyebrow at his younger twin.

Jaden grinned. "Now I won't be tired from all that running we had to do to get here."

"You're unbelievable, Jay." Haou muttered as he looked down at the dueling fields to see some of the matches that were going on. Most of them bored the Evil Hero duelist but one of them that was about to end caught his eye.

The duel that Haou was watching was between a black haired guy dueling against a blue coated examiner that was wearing sunglasses. The boy had 3200 life points while the examiner only had 1900 life points left. It looked like the black hair guy was about to win but the examiner had two defense type monsters on the field while the guy only had on the field was a Vorse Raider and one face down.

"Alright new guy, you got two monsters staring you down. Do you A) Throw in the towel, B) Beg for mercy, or C) Run home to Mama?" The examiner taunted the boy.

"I'll go with D) None of the above!" The boy replied as he activated his facedown which turned out to be Ring of Destruction and he placed it on his own Vorse Raider. His monster was destroyed and both players took damage but the examiner lost the last of his life points.

"Clever move, applicant, welcome to the academy." The duel examiner praised.

The boy bowed with respect. "Thank you oh wise proctor." He replied.

_Giving up your own monster just to take down your opponent's life points? _Haou smirked. _Sounds like something I would do; maybe I should duel that guy when I get the chance._

Unlike Haou who found the finishing move impressing, Jaden was frowning at it. "I knew he was trap but having to give up your own monster just to win?" Jaden glanced over at Haou. "Have you been brainwashing people again to duel like you?" Jaden never liked people who would give up on their monsters just to destroy someone's life points. Haou would do that every so often, getting him a frown from his younger brother.

"Jaden, I was nine the last time I did that and even if I did, Yubel would smack me upside the head like she always does when I try to do something evil." Haou pointed out before he turned his attention to a group of boys in blue blazers sitting a little bit away from them. Thanks to his powers of the Gentle Darkness, his senses were better than a normal human so he could hear everything they were saying.

"That guy is pretty good don't you think, Chazz?" One of the boys asked who had blue hair and glasses.

"Guess the rumors about him being some kind of whiz guy was true, huh Chazz, huh?" The other boy added who had dark brown hair.

The boy that they were talking to was leaning back in his chair with his arms stretched out from behind him. He had dark black hair and grey eyes. "He's a punk," The boy they named Chazz spat, unimpressed by this. "We went to Duel Prep School for the past three years. We're ready for the Academy. These kids don't know what they're in for. But they'll learn, the hard way, the Chazz Princeton way." He smirked at that making Haou narrow his eyes at him but choice to ignore the spoiled brat and turned to look back at his brother who now had his normal grin back on his face.

"I might not like how he won that duel but man, that last guy really tore it up down there." Jaden said with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Yeah, that's Bastion Misawa." A voice said making the Yuki twins look over and down to see a short boy with spiked blue hair and glasses was speaking to them. "It's said that he got the highest written exam score out of all us applicants."

"Wow, I just barely passed…" Jaden glanced over at Haou who had a smirk on his face. "I'm not making a comment about you being smarter than me." Long story short, Jaden was a little mad at his brother since he got an 89% on the written exam while Jaden only got a 62% and they had to at least get a 60% to pass the exam. Jaden barely just made it with 2%.

"Yeah me too; my name's Syrus by the way, nice to meet you. I kinda have this thing about getting test anxiety. I don't know how I won my match." Syrus lowered his head in shame at that.

"So you're in." Jaden said with a giant grin on his face as she clapped Syrus on the back, making the small boy tumble forward and almost fall over the railing. "Congrats to you on that, my brother and I will be in as soon as we win our duels."

"Wait, you two haven't dueled yet?" Syrus asked looking from Jaden to Haou and right back to Jaden since the looks of the older Yuki twin scared the little guy. Haou said nothing while Jaden said 'nope'. "Then you two might have a problem; I think this was supposed to be the last one."

Jaden fell to the ground, anime style while Haou just shook his head at him.

…..

Around the same time as this, at the bottom of the arena sat a bunch of Duel Academy's teachers who were talking about this year's students.

"Looks like we've got a pretty good crowd this year;" One of the teachers said.

"Yes indeed;" Another teacher agreed.

Within this group of teachers was another one that was just sitting there not talking to anyone but just watching the duels. This teacher was male but looked very much like a female with all the makeup he wore and his blond hair in a ponytail. He was dressed in a teacher blue blazer that had gold shoulder plates and trimmings along with a ruffled pink collar. He was just about to leave but was stopped when the guy from the sign in duty come in to talk to him.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but two last minute applicants have arrived to take their exam, Mr. Crowler." He told the female looking teacher.

"Excuse me? Did you just call me, 'mister'?" Crowler asked with a scowled.

"I'm sorry. I'm new here Miss…."

"I have a PHD in dueling thank you and I earned the title 'doctor'!" Crowler snapped before he looked away. "Now tell the truants that they'll have to come back next year."

The other teachers looked at him, all of them frowning at his choice.

"Come on, Dr. Crowler, we have time for two more."

"Yes, let's give these duelists a fair shot."

"They were just a little bit late, that's all."

"LATE IS RUDE!" Crowler finally snapped as he slammed his hands down making everyone in the room shut up. "I have no time for slackers!"

Just then, Crowler's phone stared to ring and he pulled it out of his pocket to answer it. "What?!" He asked the person who was on the other line in annoyance.

"It's Sheppard;" The person on the other side said and with that name, Crowler's angry mood turn into a good one.

"Oh, Chancellor Sheppard;" Crowler said who was doing an amazing job of not showing any angry in the call.

"I'm just calling to make sure everything is running smoothly, Crowler. We wouldn't want a repeat of what happened last year. When you cut a third of our student applicants for some ridiculous reason; calling you 'Mr.' or Mrs.'? Whatever just make sure everyone get a fair shot." Chancellor Sheppard told him which made Crowler bug out for a few seconds.

"Yes of course, sir." Crowler replied as he hanged up and he let out a small scowl. _Furry-chinned windbag; doesn't he realize that there are enough talentless flunkies at this school? But he's the boss and if he wants to give these slackers a duel then fine._ Crowler thought as he stood up and started walking out of the room. "Pardon me, gentlemen, I'll be right back." He said.

"But sir, who will be the boys' dueling proctor and which exam decks should we use?" Once of the teachers asked holding up a case filled with the testing decks.

Crowler just huffed as he continued to walk away. "Oh leave that to me;" He answered with an evil smirk.

….

Back with the Yuki twins and Syrus, Bastion Misawa had just come up to the stands and took a seat right below them and was taking off his duel disk.

"Tight duel, Bastion;" The newly enrolled student looked up when Jaden said that.

"Thank you," Was all he said back.

"By the looks of it, you might just be the third best duelist here." Jaden continued with a smile which made Bastion and Syrus look at him in surprise. "Just learn not to give up on your monsters the next time like someone I know and you can take that number two spot." Jaden got a death glare from Haou which made the younger twin laugh. Before Syrus or Bastion could say anything to that, the loudspeakers cut them off.

**"Jaden Yuki, please report to Dueling Field 4!" **

"Well that's my cue;" Jaden said with a grin before he looked at Haou. "See you after I pass bro." Haou said nothing as Jaden started off down the stands but he was stopped when he pasted Bastion who asked;

"Wait, if I'm third best then who's first and second?" The boy asked in confusion.

Jaden smirked at that as he pointed at himself and then at Haou. "We're still trying to decide which of us takes first but even still, it's what we're best at." He answered before he continued his way down to his dueling field.

Bastion raised an eyebrow at that before he looked at the older Yuki twin who was watching his brother leave. "Is he making this up or is he really as good as he thinks his is?"

Haou glanced down at Bastion but with his dark shades on, Bastion couldn't tell that he was looking at him. "Found out for yourself." He replied rudely, hating his brother a little bit right now for being so social and making everyone think it was okay to talk to him. _Just end this quick, Jaden, so I can show everyone who the real king around here is._

…..

Jaden rode up a platform to his dueling arena, duel disk on his arm with his deck already in it that was ready to be started. When he got to the top, he could already see that someone was standing there on the other side of the field, waiting for him. True be told, Jaden was a bit weirded out when he first saw the appearance of his opponent but he did his best to make sure it didn't show on his face.

_"Jaden…." _Yubel appeared next to her soul partner like she always did when Jaden dueled. _"Out of all the people they could have picked to be your opponent…they picked a cross-dresser?" _She shook her head at that. _"You better hope you don't loss or Haou going to hold this against you for months."_

Jaden looked at her, his eyes changed to Yubel's orange and green color as he said. _"I have this guy beat by my second turn or by an O.T.K." _He said before his eyes changed back to brown and his voice went back to normal before he turned to look back at his opponent.

"Oh right; test time! So son, what's your name?"

"Jaden Yuki."

"Well 'Jaden Yuki', I'm Doctor Vellian Crowler, the Department Chair of Dueling Techniques here at Duel Academy."

"Wow, a department chair? I had no idea. From the way you were dressed, I thought you were some kind of wired academy mascot." Jaden replied rubbing the back of his head, sheepishly. Yubel chuckled at that since she could very well believe that too. The act and comment made Crowler's face go red with anger which also made a few students laugh or went very quiet since they knew who Crowler really was.

"Now that he mentions it…" The boy with blue hair and glasses sitting next to Chazz said.

"This kid got some lip, huh Chazz?" The other boy asked looking over at their leader.

Chazz just growled a little at this.

_Say one more thing about my little brother and you three are getting a death note. _Haou thought glaring at the three blue students before he looked back down at the field.

Back on the field, we find Jaden staring in amazement as Crowler activated his Duel Vest. "Hey, that's pretty sweet, teach. How do I get one of those super cool duel blazers?" He asked from excitement.

"Oh a lot of hard work and extremely high marks." Crowler answered as he thought; _Of course, you have to be accepted first which I will make sure doesn't happen. _

"Well I'm ready," Jaden said snapping Crowler out of his train of thought.

"Let's duel!" They both said at the same time as their duel finally started.

(Jaden: 4000 Crowler: 4000)

"I'll go first, teach." Jaden said as he drew a card from his deck and smirked at what he got. "Sweet, I'm going to summon Elemental HERO Knospe in defense mode!" Right after he said that, a living plant monster with its card under it appeared on the field with a shriek from excitement.

The plant was a female green rose bud with the top of its head having a little light yellow tint to it. It's had green plant-like skin with two more rose buds for hands; two leafs on her back that looked like a cape, and a silver necklace with a pink gem in the middle of it. The plant monster had leafs for foot also, blue eyes and a permanent bright pink blush on her face (Atk: 600 Def: 1000).

_"Yay! Jay-bear summoned me first!" _Knospe cheered making Jaden smile at his child monster.

"Well I told you I would the next time I dueled someone." Jaden replied as he took a spell card from his hand and placed it in his Spell and Trap card zone. "I play the spell card, HERO's Bond. When there's a face up HERO monster on the field, I can special summon two level 4 or below Elemental Hero monsters from my hand and I just happened to have two more heroes in my hand as we speak." Jaden smirked as he placed two monster cards on his Monster Card zone, both in defense mode. "I summon Elemental HERO Avian and Elemental HERO Burstinatrix!"

Two new heroes appeared on the field, both kneeing down on each side of Knospe. The first one was a male who looked to be dressed in a green bird suit. He had long white wings on his back with a red gem on each of them at the tip of the top, green and white shoulder pads with a spike in the middle, and a grey chest. The warrior bird man had normal human hands but on his left one, he had an animal claw that was a connected to his suit, bird talons for feet, and was wearing a green mask with white eyes (Atk: 1000 Def: 1000).

The second hero was a woman with long grey hair with snow-white tips. She was wearing a red leather full body costume that had cut around her shoulders with a slight gap at the base of her neck. It also stopped a few inches after her shoulder. She had red heeled boots, red finger-less gloves that stopped just after her elbows with spikes at the end, and was wearing a golden helmet with a small green gem in the middle of it. She had ash white skin, green eyes, and ruby-red lips (Atk: 1200 Def: 800).

_"What the heck am I looking at?" _Burstinatrix questioned staring at Crowler. _"Why is Jaden dueling a cross-dresser?"_

_ "That's a cross-dresser? I just thought it was a crown. An ugly crown;" _Knospe put in making Jaden and Yubel chuckle.

_"It doesn't matter who Jaden dueling. All that matters is that we insure victory for him." _Avian pointed out to his fellow heroes before he looked over at his master. _"I believe you had something else to play, didn't you?"_

Jaden nodded as he took another card in his hand and placed it face down on his field. "I'm just going to throw down a face down and call it a turn. Now get your game on, teach!"

"Yes, very good…don't tell me what to do." Crowler added under his breath as his duel vest shot out his sixth card. _After all,_ _since I'm using my own personal deck rather than one of those test decks, I'll be sending this slacker home in no time. _He thought with an evil grin."Alright, for my first move, I think I'll start nice and easy by playing the spell card, Confiscation."

"Okay, what does it do?" Jaden asked while Yubel grew tense.

"What it does is that if I play 1000 of my life points, it gives me a chance to look at your hand and send one of your cards to the graveyard."

(Jaden: 4000 Crowler: 3000)

The cards in Jaden's hand glowed blue before holograms of his hand appeared in front of Crowler. "Oh yes, I remember some of these from back when I was a naïve rookie."

_"Naïve rookie?! You're making fun of one of the lords of Gentle Darkness, she-male." _Yubel growled at the teacher even though she knew for a fact that he couldn't hear her or any of Jaden's monsters.

_"Yeah don't make fun of my Jay-bear, ugly crown!" _Knospe added in, trying to sound threating.

"Guys, it's fine." Jaden told his female monsters but was a worried himself about which card Crowler decided to pick.

"I choice to send Monster Reborn to the graveyard;" Crowler picked as one of the hologram cards in front of him flipped over to show the said card before it was destroyed. Jaden let out a sigh of relief, not to loud for Crowler to hear, since the teacher didn't destroy the card he planned to use to beat him. "Next, I'll play two card faced down on the field and last but not least, I'll play Heavy Storm! This magic card destroys all spell and trap cards on the field!" Two cards appeared face down in front of Crowler but were soon destroy when a strong gust of wind blew over the field. It also destroyed Jaden's face down which turned out to be Draining Shield.

"Crap," Jaden mumbled before he grinned. "I guess you forgot you had two trap cards on your field too."

_"Jaden, those two trap cards were Statue of the Wicked. When they are destroyed, Crowler gets two wicked tokens." _Yubel explained making Jaden's eyes widen when two golden serpents like token appeared on Crowler's side of the field.

"A card that strong can't be in a test deck. Crowler must be using his own." The boy with glasses, Taiyou, said.

"Then this duel is over. No one can beat the deck of an expert like Dr. Crowler." The other boy, Raizou, added in.

"Yeah, it's impossible, don't you think, Chazz?"

"Yeah, what do you think, Chazz?"

"I think I'm gonna enjoy watching Crowler mop the floor with our mouthy little friend down there. I only wish he treated all the other second rate duelists here the same way." Chazz answered with a smirk.

_You idiots have no idea how wrong you are. _Haou thought glaring at the Obelisk students before his gazed traveled until it rested on two other students, one male and one female. The male had dark blue hair and grey eyes and wore a senior year Obelisk Blue uniform and he had his arms crossed over his chest. The female had long golden blond hair and hazel eyes. She was wearing a female Obelisk Blue and white blazer with a blue-mini skirt and blue heels plus blue fingerless dueling gloves and she was leaning against the railing.

"What an elitist snob." The girl said with a scoff. "Bullying some kid with his very best cards."

"You're too soft, Alexis." The male said making Alexis look at him. "I just hope we get to see that legendary rare monster that Crowler has stashed away in that deck of his."

"For that kid's sake, Zane, I kinda hope he doesn't play it." Alexis replied.

_Feeling sorry for my brother? _Haou rolled his eyes. _Well their going to be mind blown during Jaden's next turn. _

"Now, I'll sacrifice my two wicked tokens to summon out my Ancient Gear Golem in attack mode!" Crowler yelled as the two snake tokens disappeared in fire and as soon as they were gone, a giant made out of rusted old gears and metals appearing on the field behind Crowler (Atk: 3000 Def: 3000).

Alexis gasped. "There it is! The legendary rare card!"

"And I say we're about to find out just what makes it so legendary." Zane added.

"Now I hope you're not too scared of my great Ancient Gear Golem?" Crowler taunted but all Jaden did was grin.

"Are you kidding? I always wanted to take one on." Jaden answered which made a lot of people in the stands gasp.

"Wow, he's either brave or nuts." Syrus said and even Haou couldn't defend his younger brother on that one since Jaden was both of those things.

"His staring down that legendary rare monster like he doesn't have a care in the world." Zane commented.

"At least the kid's showing some backbone, Zane." Alexis put out.

"There won't be much of it to show after this." Zane pointed out.

Crowler snarled at his comment. "Oh you think you can beat my great beast, do you? Well how do you think your chances of doing that feel after my Ancient Gear Golem destroys your Elemental HERO Burstinatrix with Mechanized Melee?!"

_"Oh you have got to be kidding me…" _Burstinatrix groaned as the giant monster brought its arm back and sent it fist right thought the fire heroine and destroyed her. But the attack didn't stop there as the giant's fist continued flying as it went right thought Jaden making the Elemental HERO duelist gasp from the surprise attack before he lowered his head, looking like he was crying.

(Jaden: 1800 Crowler: 3000)

"Even if your monster was in defense mode, it still won't protect your life points against my golem because of its effect." Crowler laughed as he ended his turn. "Face it kid, I have you…." Crowler went quite when Jaden raised his head to show everyone he was laughing.

"Boy, I really want to come to this school now. You really know your stuff, teach." Jaden said grinning while Yubel shook her head. "But I should warn you, Crowler, when you destroy one of my monsters, the handy cap is off. I'm going full in now."

"Wait…does that mean he wasn't even trying before?" Syrus asked.

"If Jaden wasn't trying before then things are about to get real." Bastion stated.

_Oh you two have no idea. _Haou thought when he saw the smirk on Jaden's face. _Jaden has this won from the very beginning. If Crowler would have gone first then Jaden could have had an O.T.K. from the very start._

"So guys, should I end this now or continue this duel for a little bit longer just for the laughs?" Jaden asked his two monsters on his field and his spirit partner.

_"He destroyed Burstinatrix and laughed like it was no big deal. I say finish him." _Avian answered.

_"Yeah, I don't like the ugly crown anymore." _Knospe agreed. _"I want mommy."_

Jaden looked over to Yubel to hear what she thought. _"Just kick his ass already, Jay. I'm getting bored of this cross-dresser freak." _The demon answered.

"Alright then;" Jaden said with a smirk as he drew and his smirk widen at what he got. "Game over for you, Crowler. I play The Warrior Returning Alive spell card. This lets me take me take back a warrior type monster from my graveyard and add it to my hand and with only one warrior monster in my graveyard, I think you know who I'm bringing back." Burstinatrix appeared next to Yubel in spirit form once her card returned to Jaden's hand.

_"I don't know who I hate more; that she-male or that monster of his." _The fire warrior hissed.

"Don't worry, Burstinatrix; you're getting your pay back right now." Jaden said as he shared a nod with Avian before he played the card he was happy that Crowler didn't destroyed when he played Confiscation. "I now play Polymerization! When this, I'm going to fuse Elemental HERO Avian and Elemental HERO Burstinatrix to summon Elemental HERO Flame Wingman in attack mode!" Burstinatrix appeared on the field again before she and Avian swirl together until they merged to form a monster that had dragon like face. He had Avian's colors for his body and one of his wings. The half he gained from Burstinatrix was a long dragon like tail with spikes at the end of it and what looked to be a red dragon head for his right hand while his other hand had deadly claws (Atk: 2100 Def: 1200).

_"Okay, what the heck did I miss?" _Flame Wingman questioned staring at Crowler before he growled.

_"Jay-bear has to beat this evil ugly crown." _Knospe informed the older HERO monster. _"He called him a Naïve rookie." _She added.

_ "He did what now?!" _Flame Wingman glanced over his shoulder at his master and Yubel. _"Is this true?"_

_ "Oh yeah and since I'm not able to snap his neck…"_ Yubel rolled her eyes. _"Burn him alive;"_

Jaden chuckled nervously at that. "Yubel, let's not start acting like Haou." He told her as he took the last card in his hand and placed it in his Field Spell card zone. "I active the field spell, Skyscraper!" Right after he said that, the entire field changed into that of a large city with a bunch of tall buildings or skyscrapers as from where the card got its name from.

Crowler, this whole time, looked to be holding back from laughing. "So let me get this straight, you brought back a weak monster just to have it fused with another weak monster just to summon a little bit stronger monster that still can't do anything to my Ancient Gear Golem. Then you played a field spell that hasn't lowered my monster's points by even just a little bit."

Jaden's eyes flashed to that of Yubel's just for a second from annoyance. Yubel noticed this and placed her hand on her shared soul partner's shoulder. _"His an idiot, Jaden; don't let him get to you."_

Jaden took a deep breath before he let it and smiled at Yubel. "Yeah I know, Yubel." He then looked back at Crowler. "For a teacher, you're not all too bright. Yeah I know that Skyscraper doesn't take away your golem's attack points but it does raise Flame Wingman's by 1000 if he battles a monster who's stronger then him. Oh and look, you're golem's stronger by 900 more points." Jaden grinned while Crowler paled.

"Wait time out!"

_"Bye bye, ugly crown." _Knospe said waving by with her rose bud hand.

"Flame Wingman, if you would do the honors?" Jaden asked looking up at one of his favorite fusion monsters as his attack went up (Atk: 2100-3100 Def: 1200).

_"Oh it would be my pleasure, Jaden." _Flame Wingman replied as he jumped into the air and his body engulfed in flames before he dove down at the giant golem, slamming it into piece when he slammed into it. Crowler just stood in horror as this all happened.

"Oh and I almost forgot. Thanks to Wingman's super power, you loss life points equal to your destroyed monster's attack points. Pretty sweet huh?" Jaden asked grinning while Yubel had her arms crossed over her chest with a devilish smirk on her face.

"No way…" Crowler mumbled before he looked up to see the pieces of his once great beast were no falling right onto him. Crowler screamed as he was buried under.

(Jaden: 1800 Crowler: 0)

"And that's game. Thanks for the sweet match, teach." Jaden nodded to Flame Wingman before the monster disappeared.

_"Bye Jay-bear!" _Knospe said smiling before she disappeared along with Wingman since the match was over.

Jaden smiled at the plant monster before he looked at Yubel. "You didn't turn this into a Shadow Game, right?"

_"I'm not Haou…speaking of the devil; his up next." _Yubel said gazing up to the stand to see the other Yuki watching them.

Jaden followed her gaze before he looked back at Crowler. "Have fun with my brother, teach." He said.

Crowler, who was now on the ground from after being buried, eyes widen when he heard that. "Wait…there's another one?!" He growled before and evil smirk formed on his face. "Oh don't worry, I will." He said to Jaden as the Elemental HERO Duelist left.

…..

_This is a waste of my time. Jaden beat this guy in only two turns. Can't I at least get somewhat of a challenge? _Haou thought with a sigh as he ready his one of a kind duel disk that was black and gold and had an eye in the middle of it. He then glanced over at Crowler who was staring at him with hate and revenge in his eyes.

A few minutes at Jaden made it back to the stand, Haou was called down to the same field and it turned out he was dealing again Crowler as well. Haou wasn't stupid. The idiot of a teacher just wanted to get revenge since Jaden made a fool out of him and since Haou was his twin brother, he was the closest he could get at the moment. Haou was kinda temped to turn this into a Shadow Game just so he wouldn't have to deal with this freak ever again once he won but with so many people around and Jaden plus Yubel watching his every move to make sure he didn't; Haou had to hold back but he didn't care. He just wanted this to be over in one turn and that was what he was planning on doing.

"I still can't believe that slacker beat Crowler!" Chazz growled as he stared at Haou with just as much hated as Crowler was doing. "And now he has a brother that has to duel against Crowler too?!"

"So is…uh Haou was it…as good as you, Jaden?" Syrus asked looking at the younger twin who was now standing next to the small blue hair boy in the stands.

"Are you kidding me? Haou is dangerously good." Jaden answered and he wasn't kidding about the dangerous part either. When Haou was in one of his mood, it could mean life or death in a duel. That's why Jaden was keeping a close eye on his brother and so was Yubel.

(Haou: 4000 Crowler: 4000)

"Since I seen what your brother can do, I'm going to start things off this time." Crowler declared as his duel vest give him his first card. "First, I'm going to summon Red Gadget in attack mode!" A red robot looking machine type monster with a white gear on his back appeared on Crowler's field (Atk: 1300 Def: 1500). "Now thanks to his effect; when he's summoned to the field, I can add a Yellow Gadget to my hand." The doctor did just that before he continued his move. "Next I play the Continuous spell card, Gear Town! Now every time I have to tribute a monster to summon an Ancient Gear type one, that cost is reduced by 1!"

Haou narrowed his eyes at all of this. He knew what Crowler was playing to do and the only way he could do it was by playing one card.

"Now I play the magic card, Double Summon!" And there it was. "With it, I can play another normal summon this turn so I'm going to sacrifice my Red Gadget to summon out Ancient Gear Gadjiltron Dragon in attack mode!"

Haou watched as Crowler's gear monster disappear and what replaced it was a giant dragon made up of metal and gears like his golem that let out a threatening roar (Atk: 3000 Def: 2000).

"Crowler's summoned another powerful rare monster and just on his first turn too!" Alexis gasped.

"He must really want to destroy this kid for what his brother did." Zane guessed.

"Wow, Haou in some deep trouble." Jaden mumbled before he let out a sigh of relief. "At least Crowler can't attack his first turn…."

"And don't you think I'm done yet! I play the spell card Quick Attack! This spell lets me attack during the first turn! Gadjiltron Dragon burn away this slacker's life points!" Crowler ordered which then his metal dragon breathed out a ball of hot burning gears. Haou didn't do so much as defend himself as the attack him fully on.

(Haou: 1000 Crowler: 4000)

"And since Gadjiltron Dragon was summed with Red Gadget, you loss 400 more points since he dealt battle damage to you." Crowler burst into laughter like a mad man as Haou's points dropped some more.

(Haou: 600 Crowler: 4000)

"Are you done yet?" Crowler stopped his laugher when the smoke cleared away from his dragon's attack to show that Haou hadn't so much as flinch from the attack. Crowler said nothing since he was too shocked for words and so was everyone else in the stand beside Jaden.

_Crowler, you just signed your death note by doing all of that. _Jaden thought before he looked at his brother who just stood there, calmly…..to calmly.

"I take your silences as a yes." Haou said as he drew from his demon like duel disk. "I hope you liked damage since you're about to get a heck of a lot of it." He took a card from his hand and held it up. "I play the card that you wish was never created, Dark Fusion." Darker versions Elemental HERO Avian and Elemental HERO Burstinatrix appeared on the field but instead of fusing to create Elemental HERO Flame Wingman; they created Evil HERO Inferno Wing, the fiend from this morning who had a pure evil smirk on her face (Atk: 2100 Def: 1200).

"Dark Fusion…and what's that thing? Shouldn't they have turned into Flame Wingman like during your duel, Jaden?" Syrus asked looking at the twin of the dark duelist.

"Dark Fusion is a card that turns good guys into bad guys. Long story short, Haou likes to turn my Elemental HEROs into what they hate most, Evil HEROs." Jaden answered frowning. "And if I know my brother, he's going in for the kill…"

_"This isn't going to end well for the cross-dresser." _Yubel said in the back of Jaden's mind.

"Next, I'm going to equip my fiend with two card; Vicious Claw and Black Pendant." Haou continued as he placed the two equip cards into his duel disk. Right after he did that, one of Inferno Wing's green claws was replaced with that of a metal claw and a black chain necklace appeared around her neck. "Vicious Claw gives Inferno Wing 300 more attack points while Black Pendant gives her 500 more points." (Atk: 2100-2900 Def: 1200)

"You're still short by just…." Crowler shut up when the field spell zone of Haou's deal disk opened up.

"You didn't learn anything from your duel against my brother, did you? You really are pathetic." Haou said as he placed his own field spell in and right after he did, the field changed to a city like Skyscraper but this city was darker and most of the buildings were destroyed. "This is my own field spell, Evil City. Unlike Skyscraper, the attack point bonus of 1000 points is always there for my Evil HEROs and for each Elemental HERO that's in my graveyard, they gain another 100 points. I have two in my graveyard so add that all together and Inferno Wing gains 1200 points." (Atk: 2900-4100 Def: 1200)

"4100 attack points?!" Crowler gasped.

Haou pointed at Crowler; **"Burn him," **He ordered in his normal voice which then Inferno Wing already evil smirk widen some more as she fired off a ball of blue fire known as Inferno Blast that sent the metal dragon into flames and destroyed it.

(Haou: 600 Crowler: 2900)

"And just like Flame Wingman, you loss life points equal to your destroy monster's attack points." Haou turned around and started walking off as Inferno Wing appeared in front of Crowler and burned the poor doctor with her blue flames as well.

(Haou: 600 Crowler: 0)

Everyone just stood in shock, even more so then after they saw Crowler get beat by Jaden. Crowler just got beat again but with an O.T.K this time.

"What?! Two slackers beat Crowler?!" Chazz yelled.

"Wow, that last guy…." Alexis had no words to say. "That was over kill…"

"Elemental HEROs and Evil HEROs? Those twins are something else." Zane mumbled.

Crowler grunted after the attack hit him. The doctor had a few burns on his face but nothing to life threating. _You slackers might be in but I'll make sure that you're be out of this school before this year is over. _He vowed.

Haou made it back to the stands and took a sit next to Bastion who was staring at him in amazement. Haou ignored the stare as he glanced up at his younger twin. "Can we go now?" The Evil HERO duelist asked.

Jaden couldn't help but chuckle at his brother's question as he threw an arm around his shoulder. "Yeah, you wish." He laughed while Yubel was watching them a little bit ways away.

_Well this is going to be interesting year. _The guardian of the Gentle Darkness twins thought with a smile.

* * *

This is where all the made up cards I had in this chapter will go at the end:

**Evil City-Field Spell-**All "Evil HERO" monsters on your side of the field gain 1000 attack points; for each "Elemental HERO" monster in your graveyard, all "Evil HERO" monsters on your side of the field gain 100 attack points. **Picture:** A dark city in ruins.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX! **

(Holy crap, thank you guys for the amazing feed back on the first chapter. You don't know how great it feels to see a review posted and hearing what you guys think of my work. Now before I say anything else, I will be accepting OCs for this story so if any of you guys want one of your characters in this story then just send me a PM about them and I'll see if I can fit them in. Also, tell me what kind of shipping's you guys want to see in this story. I made up two new kind of shipping's but you have to wait until the end to see them along with the cards I made up for this chapter. This chapter was a fan made one I created just so Haou could have another duel before Jaden started getting all the spotlight in the next few chapters. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and the OC I created to duel against Haou.)

Chapter 2: Sea Side Duel

_"I still can't believe you blew up the helicopter, Haou." _Jaden frown when all Haou replied to that was a shrug.

A few hours after Jaden and Haou pretty much destroyed Crowler in a duel, all the students were set to head to Duel Academy island in the Academy's helicopter but since Haou didn't want to be in the same room with people for about an hour, he sent one his Evil HEROs to destroy it, making it look like an accident. Since that was they only helicopter, until they could get a new one, Duel Academy just sent the orders to send a cruise ship instead. Most of the new enrolled students liked that idea and Jaden couldn't help but like that too but he was still mad at his brother.

We now find the Yuki twins in their shared room they got. Since they were taking a boat to get to Duel Academy, it was more than likely that they won't get there until tomorrow. Jaden was sitting on his bed wearing only a pair of red swimming trunks. Hey, he might be mad at his brother but he still was going to take advantage of what was on the cruise ship. As for Haou, the dark twin was laying on his bed with an arm behind his head with his eyes closed. He was trying to enjoy the peace but that was kinda hard to do with his younger brother breathing down his neck for what he did.

**"Yeah, I'm evil. Big deal;" **Haou replied opening one of his now back to normal golden eyes to look at his brother's spirit eyes. **"Look, are you going swimming or not?"**

_"Yeah, can we go now; Jay-bear?" _Elemental HERO Knospe asked appearing on Jaden's right shoulder. _"You told mommy that you were going to take us swimming!" _

_ "Yeah, let Haou be his normal emo self while we're have a pool party!" _Another child like Elemental HERO added appearing on Jaden's other shoulder. This hero had pale white skin and bright green eyes. He was wearing a blue suit and over it was white armor that was made up of a helmet with three spikes forming at the top, shoulder blades, chest armor, armor like gloves that had spikes forming at the end, and white boots. His back also had long white ice like spikes on his back as well. This monster was Elemental HERO Ice Edge.

Jaden laughed at his two children heroes. _"Yeah, I guess I did say I was babysitting you two for today." _The Elemental HERO duelist glanced over at his brother. _"So you're just going to stay here the whole time?"_

**"That's the plan." **Haou answered reclosing his eye.

Jaden was kinda thinking about forcing his older brother to come to the pool with them but then he remembered how many people were going to be there and Haou more than likely was going to snap from that. _"We'll have fun uh….resting I guess." _He chuckled as his eyes changed to his brown color before he opened the door to their room and left.

Haou said nothing to that as he waited for the door to close. As soon as he heard that 'click' sound from the door being shut; he opened his eyes to stare up at the ceiling.

_"Oh good, I thought your brother would never leave. Don't take this the wrong way, Haou, but your little brother is annoying."_

**"Same as you, Magician; you and Jaden have so much in common." **Haou replied glancing out the corner of his eye to see a duel spirit that looked like a darker version of Magician's Valkyria standing there. The double gainer of the said Spellcaster had long black hair instead of orange and she lost the hat too. Her eyes were pure blood red and she was wearing torn black clothing of the female magician with golden out lining plus matching boots. Her shaft was also black but at the top of it looked to be a head of a dead animal.

Magician, as Haou called her, crossed her arms over her chest and pouted. _"Why are you always so mean to me, Haou?" _

**"I'm mean to everyone so don't take it as I hate you or something." **Haou said as he sat up on his bed, now looking fully at the monster known fully as Evil HERO Magician. **"What do you want, Magician? Can't you see I'm trying to think here?"**

_"Too bad, I'm bored and you're going to_ _entertain me." _Magician said making Haou stare at her with a weird expression.

**"You have got to be kidding me."**

_"Nope,"_ Magician replied with an evil grin to the dark lord before she snapped her fingers. _"How about some dinner and a show?" _She asked but the way she said it, it sounded like an order which made Haou stand up from his bed. But he wasn't going over to the evil magician; he was walking over to the nightstand where he placed his duel disk. _"Uh what are you doing?"_

**"Since I can't get any peace and quiet around here;" **Haou casted a glare at the female Evil HERO. **"I'm just going to go find someone worthy of dueling." **He placed his demon like duel disk on, inserted his deck inside, took his shades off his dresser, and left the room.

….

_"Still mad at Haou now, Jaden?" _Yubel asked looking over at her other half to their shared soul.

Jaden could only chuckle at that. "Okay maybe he wasn't just being totally selfish by blowing up the helicopter. This cruse is pretty sweet and Knospe and Ice Edge look like they're having fun."

Currently, the Gentle Darkness ruler and his guardian were both in lounge chairs at the pool; both of them were just enjoying the nice sun and sea breeze. Well Jaden was anyway; Yubel couldn't feel either one of them since she was after all just a duel spirit but she appeared to keep Jaden company. Meanwhile, Knospe and Ice Edge were both playing Marco Polo in the pool and Jaden had to laugh every so often when one of the duel spirits would pass right through one of the students in the pool like ghosts you would see in cartoons.

Yubel nodded at that as she glanced over at the children heroes. _"Poison Rose will be happy to know that her daughter had an amazing time. Absolute Zero will also be glad to know that his little brother had fun too….in coming."_

"In coming?" Jaden blinked at her random comment but got what she meant when he was hit in the face with plastic beach ball. It didn't hurt one bit but he just stared in confusing at the random ball that was now rolling on the ground near his chair until he picked it up.

"Sorry!" Came a voice that made Jaden turn to see a girl with long purple blue hair and crystal blue eyes dressed in a silver bikini running over to him. Well was running over to him. The girl ended up slipping on a water puddle and landed on her butt. "Ow!"

On instincts, Jaden got up from his chair and went over to help the poor girl out. "Uh are you okay….sorry stupid question." He laughed nervously as he held out a hand to help her stand up.

The girl took it and Jaden helped her up. "Thanks and sorry, I'm a giant clumsy fool. I guess they make a rule about no running by pools for a reason." She laughed and Jaden couldn't help but chuckle at this girl's carefree altitude. That however, soon stopped when Jaden noticed the girl was now staring at him all of the sudden.

_"Yubel…" _Jaden started, talking to his partner in his head. _"Why is this girl staring at me? Do I have something on my face?"_

_ "Jaden, I don't think you noticed but you're shirtless and you're pretty build. Plus, you're already handsome as it is. I'm surprised that more girls haven't come over here yet." _Yubel answered making Jaden look out the corner of his eye at her. The young ruler of Gentle Darkness never did think he was all that good looking but now that he thought back to it, he did notice that a few girls were staring at him and Haou when they got onto the ship.

_"So I turned into Prince Charming without even knowing it? Wow, that's a first." _Yubel chuckled at that as Jaden turned his attention back to the bluenette. "Hey, are you okay?" He asked her.

The girl snapped out of her daze and took a step back, rubbing the back of her head sheepishly. "Sorry, I just noticed your one of those kids that beat Dr. Crowler. It kinda took me by surprised. I now feel like a bigger fool by asking this but which one are you again? The guy whole used the Elemental HERO deck or the Evil HERO deck?"

Jaden was kinda taken by surprised by her question but he soon smiled. "I'm Jaden Yuki and the guy with the Evil HEROs is my older by a few minutes twin brother, Haou. Sorry he couldn't be here to say that himself but Haou isn't the most social of people; his mostly that moody people that likes to stand in corners." He joked about his twin.

The girl giggled at that. "You're funny, Jaden." The said duelist grinned at that. "I should have said this before but I'm Masika Miller."

"Masika? Isn't that Egyptian for "born during rain"?" Jaden had no idea how he knew that but he guessed it was something he must have known doing his past life that was resurfacing.

"Yep;" Masika giggled before she noticed that Jaden was still holding the beach ball. "Wow, almost forgot why I come here for." Jaden handed her ball back. "Sorry about it hitting you."

"Hey it's fine. I got to meet a new face from it. I guess I'll be seeing you around?" Jaden asked which Masika smiled too.

"Definitely," Masika agreed before she went on back to where she was playing ball with her friends.

Jaden smiled as he watched the bluenette leave but he soon looked at the ground when he heard giggling which belonged to E-HERO Knospe.

_"Jay-bear got a girlfriend. Jay-bear got a girlfriend." _The plant hero sang, making Jaden go red in the face.

…..

_"Come on, Jay-bear; I'm sure mommy would let you use some of her flowers."_

"For the last time, Knospe, I'm not looking to start a relationship." Jaden groaned as the child plant monster was currently hanging onto his shoulder again as he walked back to his room. Ice Edge was on his other shoulder and Yubel was following close behind them. Speaking of the female demon, Jaden looked over at her. "Why do I have a feeling that you're enjoying this?"

_"Only just a little," _Yubel answered smirking.

Jaden just shook his head with a small chuckle as he opened the door to his room. "Hey Haou, guess who's….gone…" He was going to say back but that was soon changed when he noticed his brother wasn't in the room. That wasn't the worst part either. His duel disk was missing too. "Oh crap…he wouldn't…."

A scream from someone further down the ship made Jaden facepalm.

_"He would…" _Ice Edge said as Jaden took off running.

….

Pure annoyance crossed Haou's face as he stood on one side of a dueling field, staring down his defeat opponent who was pretty much out cold just like the other ten duelists he just beaten in the last five minutes. All of them were Obelisk who thought they were a better then him but Haou put them in their place with all O. by using Evil HERO Inferno Wing.

The dark past king soon sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. "I was at least hoping to find someone who was at least just a little bit challenging. Really, if this is Duel Academy's best then I hate to see their worst."

"Oh….my….god….Haou, what the heck did you do?"

Haou growled a little under his breath as he looked out the corner of his eye to see Jaden standing a few feet away. "I thought you were at the pool."

"Yeah and I thought you were in our room. Again, what the heck?! I thought we agreed to not go life or death matches!"

Haou rolled his eyes. "They're not dead, Jaden; out cold but not dead. I have some self-control, thank you."

"Some?"

"Shut up,"

"Holy mother of pearls deep…." Haou and Jaden stopped their fighting when they heard someone's footsteps coming towards them.

Haou was confused when a long purple blue hair and crystal blue eyes girl wearing a female Obelisk Blue uniform and duel disk appeared but he was even more confused when Jaden knew who she was.

"Masika, what are you doing here?" The younger twin asked. "I thought you were at the pool."

"Yeah about that…" The bluenette giggled nervously. "I kinda got kicked out when I kept on hitting people in the face with beach balls. I really am a clumsy fool." She then turned her gaze onto Haou and smiled. "You must be Haou. Jaden told me about you; the moody twin of the year."

"Moody twin?" Haou shoot dagger like glares at his younger brother who just laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly as he took a few steps back from his Haou. Haou rolled his eyes before he looked back at Masika. "I'll show you moody." He pointed at her duel disk. "You game or are you afraid?"

"Afraid? Why would I be…." Masika went quiet when she noticed a black aura appear around Haou.

Jaden noticed it too and shot a worrying look at his twin. "Haou…."

"Shut up, Jaden." Haou growled at him before he turned his attention but onto Masika but was taken by surprise a little when the bluenette didn't look all that afraid.

"A duel? Sure! I wanted to duel against one of the guys who beat Dr. Crowler!" Masika took out her deck from her deck holder, inserted it into her duel disk and turned it on. "I'm sensing a storm coming and it's about to take you out!"

_What is up with this girl? _Haou wondered before he shook the thought away before he actived his own duel disk. "Yeah and I'm sensing a storm too and it's one that's going to end with something catching on fire."

(Haou: 4000 Masika: 4000)

As Haou and Masika drew their first five cards, Jaden was standing out of the way with a frown as he looked at his brother. Yubel also had reappeared next to him with her arm crossed. "_This isn't going to end well." _She stated.

Jaden nodded in agreement as he glanced over at the Obelisks that Haou dueled and knocked out before this match started. "And the worst part is that I don't think Haou was even trying with those guys." He mumbled before he turned his attention back to the duel.

"Well as the saying goes, ladies first." Masika started as she drew and grinned at what she got. "Awesome!" Haou narrowed his eyes as Maskia's field spell zone opened up and she played the card she just go into it. "I'm going to play A Legendary Ocean!"

What used to be a dueling field on the cruise ship turned into what looked to be an underwater temple. Haou was kinda taken by surprised at her field spell since he was now standing underwater with fish swimming around him.

"Welcome to the City of Atlantis!" Masika joked with a laugh. "With this field spell in play, the field is treated as Umi. Also, all water type monsters levels are reduced by 1 and they all gain 200 ATK and DEF; which is perfect since I'm going to summon my Atlantean Heavy Infantry in attack mode!" A fish-man monster with blue skin and armor carrying a yellow and green fish face shield appeared on the field (Atk: 0-200 Def: 1600-1800). "And when his on the field, I can normal summon twice but it has to be a level 4 or below Sea Serpent-Type monster so I'm going to summon my Atlantean Attack Squad in attack mode!" Another fish warrior appeared on the field next to the first one but this one had green skin and was wearing purple armor plus shield and sword (Atk: 1400-1600-2400 Def: 0-200). "Oh and when his on the field, he gains 800 more attack points if there another Fish, Sea Serpent, or Aqua-Type monster on my field and as you can see, there is." Masika smiled as she took one last card from her hand and placed it in her spell and trap card zone. "And I think I'll end things here with a face down. You're move…moody." She giggled while Haou sent her a death glare.

"You're really asking for a death note." Haou said plainly as he drew. "I think you will remember this card from my duel against Crowler, Dark Fusion." The dark version of Polymerization appeared on the field as a black aura appeared around it. "With this, I can summon a fiend type fusion monster and I have just the one in mind. Elemental HERO Avian and Elemental HERO Burstinatrix combined to create….Evil HERO Inferno Wing!" The two heroes appeared on the field before they were sucked into the Dark Fusion card and what come out of it was the female fiend evil hero (Atk: 2100 Def: 1200). He pointed at Atlantean Heavy Infantry. **"Burn," **Inferno Wingsmirked devilishly as she fired off her Inferno Blast at the sea warrior.

"Sorry but my fish warrior isn't going anywhere. I play my trap, Aegis of the Ocean Dragon Lord!" The group of fish that were swimming around Haou not to long ago swum in front of Atlantean Heavy Infantry and protected him from the attack. "This trap protects my Level 3 or lower water type monsters from being destroyed by battle or by card effects this turn." Masika explained. "But better luck next time, Haou."

"If there is a next time for you;" Haou replied as he placed a card faced down and ended his turn.

_"Haou could have taken out most of her life points if he had just destroyed her trap first. Haou not an idiot; he knew very well that it was a trap but he walked right into it. The question is why?" _Yubel wondered out loud.

Jaden was also wondering the same thing. _Either Haou letting anger cold his mind or his got something big planned. He wanted that trap to be used before he summoned his major power houses. _

"Well I guess it's back to me then." Masika said as she drew and a wide grin appeared on her face as she got just what she needed. "Haou, I like you to say hello to my little friend!" She played the card she just drew on her monster card zone and what appeared was a baby water dragon with dark blue scales on the top of its body and a light blue underbelly, red eyes, sharp looking teeth, and yellow fins on its back. The dragon also looked to be wearing silver and gold armor (Atk: 1600-1800 Def: 800-1000). "Meet Legendary Atlantean Tridon; he may look small now but thanks to his special ability, I can give him up along with another Sea Serpent type monster on my field and he grows."

The sea dragon along with Atlantean Heavy Infantry were engulfed by a giant bubble, the inside water filled with water so no one couldn't see anything but they did however see Legendary Atlantean Tridon growing bigger by the second inside the bubble. "Behold my best monster; Poseidra, the Atlantean Dragon!" The bubble burst and what come out of it was a giant dragon that looked just like Legendary Atlantean Tridon but this one had way more armor and looked like it could rip your head off with just one bit (Atk: 2800-3000 Def: 1600-1800).

"That is one impressive beast." Jaden said in awe of her sea dragon.

Masika smiled at that. "If you think his impressive now, Jaden, then you're going to be mined blown at this. Since I summoned him with Legendary Atlantean Tridon, all your brother's monsters lose 300 attack points."

Poseidra let out a threating roar that made Evil HERO Inferno Wing take a step back just from the force of it as her attack points went down (Atk: 2100-1800).

Haou didn't look all that worried when his Evil HERO lost points even when Masika yelled; "Okay Poseidra, show Haou what you're made off with Tsunamis Slammer!" The giant dragon slammed his armor tail into the ground and pieces of the ocean floor where sent flying at Inferno Wing. The Evil HERO hissed as she was destroyed.

(Haou: 2800 Masika: 4000)

"And with your only monster out of the way, Atlantean Attack Squad can attack you direct!" Masika's fish warrior swum over to Haou and struck him with his sword.

(Haou: 400 Masika: 4000)

"Yes!" Masika jumped up and down like an excited bunny. "I just took out almost all your life points! Oh yeah, I'm awesome! Oh yeah, I'm awesome!" The Atlantean duelist's monsters sweat dropped from their master's behavior.

"Are you done with your cheering?"

Masika stopped dropping when she noticed that Haou didn't even finch one bit from either of her attacks. Not only that, he had two new monsters on his field in defense mode that looked to be black ghosts with one eye (Atk: 0 Def: 0 X2). "Hey, what just happened here?" She asked from confusion.

Haou just pointed to his face down that rose up and Masika caught on after she saw it. "After you're second attack, I played Fires of Doomsday which lets me summon two Doomsday Tokens onto the field." The dark lord explained.

"But why didn't you just use that to protect your life points?" Masika was even more confused on what he was trying to do.

Jaden, however, knew his brother all too well and he groaned. "Oh no,"

_"His planning on summoning him already? Wow, she must have really annoyed him." _Yubel shook her head as she glanced over at Haou since it was his turn.

"You know something, Masika?" The said girl was taken by surprised since that was the first time Haou called her by her name. "You should feel honored since I don't summon this guy all that much but that squealing five seconds signed your death note. I'm sacrificing one of my Doomsday Tokens to summon Evil HERO Malicious Edge!"

One of the tokens exploded and formed a cloud of fog. Masika blinked a few times. "So where's you're…" She went dead quiet when all she heard was evil chuckling and when the dark fog lifted, a fiend monster was standing on Haou's side of the field. The monster had purple skin with blue bands wrapped all around him with spikes around out of all of them. He had razor sharp claws like wolverine along with white and purple wings and a dark blue mask covering his face (Atk: 2600 Def: 1800).

Masika had no words for a few minutes since that monster was truly terrifying but she got back in control of herself when she noticed something. "Hey, how come you were able to summon a level 7 monster with only one sacrifice?"

"Since you have a monster on your field, that's all I need to summon Malicious Edge onto my field." Haou answered as he played another card from his hand. "I now active the spell card, Fiend Alliance!" A spell card with a picture of two Evil Hero monsters shaking hands but with their fingers crossed behind their back rose up before a dark aura appeared around it just like Dark Fusion. "This card lets me summon another fiend type monster from my deck that's level 8 or below but the caught is that I have to give up a monster on my field to summon it and it can only be on my field for this turn only. It doesn't really matter though since I just won. So I'm going to give up my other Doomsday Token…" The other token turned into dark fog like the first one did before it was sucked into the dark spell card. "….so I can summon Evil HERO Magician in attack mode!"

An evil giggle could be heard from the Fiend Alliance card before the monster that Haou was speaking to before any of this crazy stuff happened appeared on the field (Atk: 2500 Def: 1800).

_"Finally freedom!" _Haou rolled his eyes as Magician looked over at him with a devilish grin. _"I knew you still liked me."_

"Just do what you're best at, Magician, shut up and give everyone a power up." Haou growled at her.

_"Fine then, lord and master of the Gentle Darkness;" _Magician rolled her own eyes as she raised her shaft in the air and in the next second, her and Malicious Edge attack went up by 500 more points. (Atk: 2600-3100) (Atk: 2500-3000)

Masika's eyes widen at the sudden power of both of Haou's monsters. "When Evil HERO Magician on the field, all monsters with Evil HERO in their name gain 500 more attack points. She might be annoying as hell but she's still somewhat useful."

_"Well I'm hurt. Maybe next time I won't give everyone some of my power." _Magician put in but Haou ignored her as he played the last card in his hand.

"Before I attack, I'm going to use the equip spell, Double Punishment." Malicious Edge grinned evilly as a black aura formed around him. "This card can only be equip to Malicious Edge and during this turn, he can attack twice but his then destroyed when the rounds over."

Jaden groaned as he watched this. "He played two cards that end with his monsters getting destroyed when the round's over."

_"This is Haou, Jaden. Your brother will give up anything he has to win a duel." _Yubel shook her head, not liking this any better.

"First off, let's destroy that dragon. Malicious Edge, attack with Needle Burst!" Haou ordered and the dark monster nodded gladly as he shot spikes from his armor and destroyed Poseidra.

(Haou: 400 Masika: 3900)

"And with him gone, Atlantean Attack Squad losses those 800 attack points." Haou smirked as the fish warrior attack went down (2400-1600). "Magician, make yourself useful and destroy that walking fish stick."

_"Yeah, yeah." _Magician rolled her eyes again as she fired of an attack that looked very much like Magician's Valkyria's Mystic Scepter Blast but only a darker form as it destroyed Atlantean Attack Squad.

(Haou: 400 Masika: 2500)

"Uh oh," Masika's eyes widen again as she took a step back but she ended up falling on her butt. "Ow!"

"If you think that hurts then wait until you feel Malicious Edge's second attack head on." Haou nodded to his Evil HERO who threw another round of spikes but this time at Masika who just sat there in fear as she took the hit that destroyed the rest of her life points.

(Haou: 400 Masika: 0)

"Game over," Haou said as his duel disk shut itself off. He nodded to Malicious Edge again, giving him the sign that it was okay to leave which he did just that. Magician, however, just stood there for a few minutes before she smirked at the dark ruler before she disappeared also. Haou rolled his eyes at that before he glanced over at Masika who was still just sitting there. "Told you the storm was going to end in fire." With that, the past king started walking away without a care in the world.

* * *

**Evil HERO-Magician**

Atk: 2500 Def: 1800

Attribute: Dark

Type: Fiend/Effect

Level: 8

Effect-All monsters with "Evil HERO" in their name on your side of the field gain 500 attack points.

Picture: A darker version of Magician's Valkyria that has long black hair instead of orange without the hat. Her eyes are pure blood red and she's wearing torn black clothing with golden out lining plus matching boots. Her shaft is black and the top had a head of a dead animal.

**Fiend Alliance**-Spell card-Tribute one monster on your side of the field; special summon one level 8 or below fiend type monster from your deck. That monster is destroyed at the end of the turn it was summoned.

Picture: Two Evil HERO monsters shaking hands but with their fingers crossed behind their back.

**Double Punishment**-Equip Spell-This card can only be equip to "Evil HERO Malicious Edge". The monster equip with this card can attack twice. This monster is destroyed at the end of the turn this card was actived.

Picture: Malicious Edge with a black aura around him attacking two monsters with his claws.

* * *

**Foolshipping-JadenXMasika**

**Stormshipping-HaouXMasika**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX!**

(Chapter 3 up and running! Oh my god, that took forever (mostly because of school) but the good news is that I only have 3 and a half weeks of school left and then it's summer! And you guys know what the means? More chapters and shorter time waits! Oh and thanks you guys for those amazing reviews for this on last chapter. You guys are truly amazing. Anyway, I had fun writing this and a lot of fun with Jaden and Chazz first duel against each other. On that note, never and I mean never take one of Jaden's cards or it's not going to be pretty XD. Also some shipping in this chapter but of who you have to find out. Well enough about that, let's get down to the action! R&R everyone!)

Chapter 3: First Day Chaos at D.A.I

A day has pasted since Haou beat Masika in a duel and all the new Duel Academy students were still on the cruise ship heading towards the island; but not too long ago, the captain of the ship said over the intercom that they would be arriving in a few minutes.

Jaden and Haou were in their room once more; nether one of them was saying a word to the other as they were during their own thing. Jaden was sitting on the floor, his back pressed against his bed, going through a box that was given to all the new students before they got on the ship. Inside the box was his school uniform and PDA for all his academy needs and knowledge. As for Haou, the dark overlord was sitting on his bed, going through his deck and changing a few cards up; most of them being spells and traps since he rarely changed his Evil HEROs for other monsters. Yubel was also in the room with them, leaning against the wall with her arms crossed over her chest. She was glancing from one twin to the other, a look of annoyance on her face since neither one of them had spoken a word to the other since the duel the other day.

Finally, the Guardian of the Gentle Darkness kings had it. _"Are you two really still fighting? For calling out loud, I would have thought you two would have been over this by now."_

Jaden thought the same thing too but he said nothing to that but instead gazed up at his older brother. He hated fighting with Haou but he hated the fact knowing that he or himself had hurt someone because they got a little mad and lost control of their powers. Taking a deep breath and swallowing his pride, Jaden said; _"Look Haou, I'm sorry okay. I just…."_

**"I know what you're going to say, Jaden, and you're right; that was uncalled for." **Haou mumbled back taking Jaden by surprised. **"I got annoyed and lost it." **He shook his head before he looked over at Jaden fully. **"So what did you get in the packet?" **He asked trying to change the subject.

Jaden stared at his brother for a few seconds since he gave up that fight way to quickly, (for the Yuki's, a long fight would be for about a week; a day and a half was pretty quick for them) but knowing Haou; he was thinking about some things in his mind so he didn't feel like fighting and just gave up. Jaden choice to see that as a good thing and smiled as he pulled out his school blazer from the box and placed it on over his black t-shirt.

The blazer was red that extended to Jaden's waist. It has a band which matches the color of the jacket at the cuffs of the arms. It has a white band around the shoulders that has a snap or button to keep it closed and another band which also matches the color of the jacket wraps around the bottom of the jacket which also serves the purpose of keeping the jacket closed but Jaden left his open for the moment. There was also a white decorative shape with a darker red border on the chest of the blazer.

Haou just raised an eyebrow. He read somewhere that if you got Red in Duel Academy then you were at rock bottom. Sure Jaden sucked at taking test and doing any kind of homework but his dueling skills made up for it. Something told Haou that Crowler had something to do with this and was going to say something to Jaden about it but he didn't since Jaden looked like a child who just got what they really wanted during Christmas.

_"Sweet, isn't it guys?" _Jaden asked with a grin. _"I just happened to get my blazer in my favorite color!"_

Yubel chuckled at that. _"Well luck is always on your side, Jaden, besides those off times when everything goes to hell at that very moment." _She shrugged before she glanced over to Haou's side of the room and saw that his pocket was still sealed up. _ "I believe it's your turn, your highness."_

Haou shot her a death glare before he sighed and took the box off the ground and opened it. The dark king narrowed his eyes at what he found. He pulled out a red blazer that was just like Jaden's.

Jaden grinned widen at that. _"I guess you're going to have wear something else that isn't black or gold after all, bro."_

**"I wouldn't be so sure about that, Jaden." **Haou replied and before Jaden could ask what he meant; a wave of dark energy appeared around Haou's blazer and changed the red color to black and the white to golden.

_"Okay….I'm glad I didn't place money on that." _Jaden joked as Haou took off his leather jacket and replaced it with his recolored blazer and left his opened like Jaden's.

**"Yeah, lucky you;" **Haou agreed and right after he said that; someone started speaking over the intercom again.

"Attention new Academy duelists; this is your captain speaking, if you look outside, you'll see your new home away from home."

_"Wait, we're here?" _Jaden's eyes changed to brown as he took out off the room.

Haou shook his head with a sigh. **"I sometimes wonder if Jaden has ADHD." **He mumbled making Yubel laugh as she disappeared while the other Yuki walked out of the room to see the island himself

Like the captain said; the island was getting closer and closer into sight as the cruise ship was about to arrive at it. From the view right now, all that everyone saw was a big island with a large forest covering it and Haou happened to notice a volcano on one side of the island too. The dark twin smirked a little knowing he could have a lot of fun with it but the main reason why the Yuki twins were here was the building in the middle of the island. The Academy building was a silver color with four tan spires and three dishes in the middle going downwards. The first one was blue followed by yellow and at the bottom was red.

"Oh yeah; now this is going to be sweet." Jaden grinned as he shared a high five with his brother.

Haou nodded to that. Sure, he didn't want to come here in the first place but he had to agree with his younger brother that this place did look pretty nice. Plus, it also helped when Haou felt a dark energy coming from right under the island.

…

After everyone got off the cruise ship, the freshman class was sent to a lecture classroom that you would see in a college university with a large monitor in the front. The room had to be filled with at least 50 or more students and the Kings of Gentle Darkness just happened to be the crowd.

Haou was standing far away from almost everyone since he hated being a part of large groups of people. Jaden had wondered off to go talk to his new found friend, Syrus, but when Haou went to go check on him, Jaden was asleep while standing up. It didn't take much to get him bored out of his mind.

So Haou was back in his corner with his arms crossed over his chest, waiting for this meeting to start and be over with as fast as it could.

"Hey moody, what are you doing back here all alone?"

Haou glanced out the corner of his eye to see Masika skipping over to him…that is, until she tripped over her own boots and fell over onto the ground right in front of the past king. "Stupid boots!" She groaned with a laugh as she stood back up. "I just made a fool out of myself, didn't I?"

Haou had to stare at her for a few seconds. He just beat her in a duel not too long ago and she hadn't ran away from him in terror? She was either really stupid like Crowler or just really brave. He was leaning more towards the first choice. "Pretty much," He replied looking away but that wasn't easy to tell since he was wearing his sunglasses.

"Yeah, I'm the fool of the year." Masika giggled not paying one bit of close attention to how Haou was trying to ignore her. "Anyway, I had a blast during our duel yesterday! Those Evil HEROs of yours are amazing! We have got to duel again sometime!"

That made Haou look right back at her. _Okay, either this girl is insane or I'm losing it. _Again, Haou was going towards the first choice when Masika got right in his face, freaking the Evil HERO duelist on the inside but didn't let it show on the outside.

"By the way, how did you do those amazing effects? You know like how you made it look like you had a dark aura around youself and made the attacks from your monsters feel so real?" Masika asked Haou, their faces only inches apart from each other. "You have got to show me! I want to learn how to do that! Plus you also got to tell me where did you get a black and golden blazer from? That is so cool!"

"Weren't you scared?" Haou asked before he realized what he was saying. When he did, he cursed at himself in his head.

Masika blinked a few times at his question as she moved back from him, realizing how close they were. She blushed a little but smiled as she answered. "Yeah, uh course I was scared. But after you left, I thought it was the coolest thing ever! Remind me to invite you to my cousin's Halloween party next year." She laughed.

Haou had no words for this girl anymore and still couldn't come up with anything as the monitor in front of the room finally turned on. Haou looked up at it and on the screen was a bald man with a goatee around his chin who was dressed in a darker version of the red blazer with a shirt and tie.

"Good morning and welcome my students," The man said with a smile. "I am Chancellor Sheppard, the headmaster here and you are the best and brightest young duelists in the world. Now please, get yourselves settled in at your assigned dorms. I hope you fine them quite comfortable; depending on how you ranked that is." He finished with a light chuckle as the screen clicked off and people started leaving the area to go check out their dorms and get unpacked then to explore the island.

"Well I guess that's the sign to leave." Masika said with a smile and as she turned to leave, she tripped over her boots once more and started falling forwards.

Haou noticed this and grabbed her before she could hit the ground. However, when he noticed what he just did, Haou quickly let go of her arm and Masika hit the ground still. _Oh god, what's wrong with me?!_ Haou wondered, freaking out again on the inside but still wasn't showing it on the outside. He really knew how to hide his emotions. "Uh….sorry…." He said quickly.

Masika just laughed a little as she stood back up and dusted herself off. "Hey, it's fine. My fault anyway…..Well see you around….moody." She giggled as she started walking off, without tripping this time, over to a group of Obelisk girls before they left the area.

Haou could only stand there for a few minutes since he had no idea what the heck just happened. Soon he just sighed and as he walked over to Jaden who was still asleep. He poked his brother a few times before he finally woke up and looked at him with sleepy eyes that were changing from Yubel's to his once normal brown.

Jaden yawned as he asked. "Sorry….what I miss?"

"I have no idea." Haou answered as he looked away making Jaden raise an eyebrow at him but chose not to question him.

…..

A few minutes later, Jaden and Haou were outside of the school building, looking through their PDAs. Syrus was also with them, dressed in red, who was sitting on one of the school's stone decorations. Jaden was sitting on the same one but on the other side while Haou was standing a bit away from both of them, leaning against a tree.

"Well guys, it looks like I'm in the Slifer Red dorm." Jaden said with a grin since he was checking to see what dorm he was in. He loved it that he was getting his favorite color for everything around here.

"Cool, same with me." Syrus replied with a smile of his own since he was sharing a dorm and a room with his new friend.

"What dorm are you in, bro?" Jaden asked looking over at his brother.

"Slifer," Haou answered with a small growl under his breath. Don't get him wrong, he wanted nothing to do with those slobs at Obelisk Blue but for crying out loud; he and Jaden both should have gotten into blue or at least Ra Yellow since they pretty much owned Crowler in front of everyone. Speaking of the Obelisk Headmaster, Haou was seriously thinking about dropping his sorry butt into that volcano he saw on his way here. An evil grin formed on his face from the thought just as Bastion came walking out of the building and was heading over to them.

Jaden waved to him before he asked; "Hey Bastion; are you in Red too?"

Bastion looked like he was trying not to laugh as he answered; "Let's see, yellow sleeves, yellow buttons, I don't think so."

Jaden blinked a few times at that before he went; "Oh…so that's why we're in red." Haou facepalmed from embarrassment.

"Please tell me you didn't just figure that out?" Bastion asked which got him a fake glare from Jaden.

"So what? Ever think that maybe I was color blind?" Jaden asked with a play full growl while Haou chuckled a little. Jaden had better eye sight than anyone else on this island because of his powers of the Gentle Darkness and from being fused with Yubel so to him, Haou thought it would be funny to see Jaden color blind with Yubel's eyes.

"Actually no; are you color blind?"

Jaden smirked at that as he shook his head. "No but I could have been." Bastion laughed a little at that before he started to walk away. "See you around the dorms then!"

"I doubt that." Bastion replied over his shoulder. "Your dorm is over there." He said pointing over to somewhere which made Jaden and Syrus both blink while Haou raised an eyebrow.

…..

"This is our dorm? It's an outhouse with a deck." Syrus said with a frown as he was staring at the so called Slifer Red dorm.

The Slifer Red dorm turned out to be a small little yellow outhouse with a red roof and a deck to the second floor.

_You have got to be freaking kidding me._ Haou thought who was also looking up at the Slifer dorm. _Okay, Crowler is going to get a death note for this. _

Unlike the other two, Jaden was smiling as he was looking on the bright side of things. He was standing on the second floor, enjoying the flesh air. "Are you kidding me? This place is great! Check out the view! We got our dorm next to the ocean! Think of all the beach parties we can throw!" Jaden wasn't really the party type but again, he was trying to brighten up the mood at having the worse dorm ever as his brother had said when he first saw this place. "Oh right, so this here is our room, Sy." He said as he turned the knob on the first door of the second floor and opened it to his and his new friend's room.

Inside the room was a two-seated deck along the left wall, a window straight across from the door, a three-person bunk bed along the right wall, and a little stove with some cabinets beneath it and over it near the door. But all in all, the room looked like something you would find in a used store.

"It's kinda small," Syrus replied from the doorway after he came up the stairs while Jaden walked into the room.

"Hey, you're a small guy." Jaden replied with a grin as Syrus walked into the room to stand next to him. "Anyway, I like it. This will make a sweet pad for our first year here."

"Yeah but isn't it kinda weird meeting up at the entrance exams and now roommates?" Syrus said before he got this weird crazy grin on his face. "Think we were connected in some kind of ancient life, Jaden? You know like you were an Egyptian Pharaoh and I was the Guardian Seto?"

Jaden turned his head at that and also when he heard a chuckle from the doorway to see his brother standing there with a devilish grin. "Pharaoh no; king yes." Haou said as he shook his head with a dark laugh. "Oh irony; you have got to love it." Syrus looked confused at that like he was missing something here.

_"His right, Jaden; it is pretty funny but mostly about his thought about being your guardian." _Yubel laughed in Jaden's head. _"Sorry but that's already taken."_

Jaden made no comment to either one of them as he looked over at Syrus with a creeped out look on his face. "No offense, Sy, but that's just lame."

"Well it could be true," Syrus pointed out with a frown.

"Irony," Haou said once more with another dark chuckle before he started heading next door to where his room was at.

Jaden just shook his head at his brother as he left before he looked back over at Syrus. "No way, they would've broken the mold when they made the two of us."

"Yeah for different reasons….." Syrus mumbled under his breath with a sigh.

"Sy, we're gonna have to work on that confidence of yours." Jaden said scratching his chin before he walked over to the window since the curtains were shut and opened them. "But first, let's work on this pad!"

"Hey! Those were closed for a reason!" A voice yelled which took the two boys by surprised. Jaden closed the curtains and he and Syrus looked at the top bunk since that's where the voice had come from.

"Oh sorry," Syrus said as Jaden scratched the back of his head from embarrassment.

"Yeah, we didn't see you up there." Jaden added sheepishly.

"Well can you see me now?!" The covers were pulled back revealing the person who the two boys got mad. It was a heavy-set boy dressed in a senior year Slifer Red uniform that was white with red trimmings. The boy's face looked like a koala.

Syrus screamed in fear from the anger on the boy's face while Jaden just stood there and stared. Not many things scared him much anymore since he was after all sharing his body and soul with a dragon demon and his twin brother was pretty much the devil when he really got mad.

"Will you stop your screaming?!" The koala boy yelled in anger and annoyance as he raised a fist at them before lowing it to ask; "Who are you two and what are you doing in my room?!"

"Oh, I'm Jaden Yuki and that's Syrus." Jaden answered as he pointed at his friend who finally was able to stop screaming bloody murder before he continued. "And we're your new…." Jaden paused for a second when the boy turned over to his side so he wasn't looking at them or was trying to go back to asleep. Either one was believable. "Roommates;" Jaden finished before he looked over at Syrus with a frown. _And I thought Haou was antisocial. _He thought.

"You're new alright, so let me tell you how things work around here." The guy mumbled.

"Like when parent's visit is?" Syrus asked which made Jaden look down at the ground for a second as he mumbled something under his breath that kinda sounded like a curse before he raised his head so he could listen to what this older boy had to say.

"Duh, like how the whole color thing works. That's more important than anything…" The boy turned back over so he was looking over at them. "We got three different color students here. There are the Obelisk Blue students, the Ra Yellow students, and the Slifer Red students. Now blue students are the highest rank here; most from grades and others from connections. The yellow students are the second highest. They are mostly younger students that have lot of potential. Then there are us, the red wonders."

"The wonders, that's a pretty cool name;" Syrus mumbled with a small smile.

"As in, 'I wonder how rejects like us made it even this far.' Yeah sorry, this is how far it goes for us; the dueling losers. Oh and I'm Chumley by the way." He added with a yawn before he turned over to go back to sleep.

Syrus frowned at that while Jaden started to think some things over in his head.

…..

Meanwhile in the room next to Jaden's; Haou was busy fixing up his new home with some help from his powers. Before, it looked just like his brother's but thanks to Haou's use of the Gentle Darkness, it looked new and improved.

The faded away yellow color that once painted the walls of the room was now a pure black as night color. The wooden celling was also the same color but above Haou's bed was a ceiling paining of a full blue moon with golden stars around it. Hey what could he say? Haou loved the night sky but he would never say that out loud. Also speaking of his bed, he changed it so it would be a one person bed that was now right next to the window. He left the desk and stove the same and the only thing else he changed was the floor color which was a faded away pink which was now a bright blue color.

Currently, the dark lord was now just chilling out on his bed, enjoying the few minutes of peace he could get until you know who would show up.

_"Wow Haou, I love what you done with the place. All we need now is some dead bodies and we're set!"_

**"Yeah, good luck with that, Magician." **Haou replied glazing over at his female field who was sitting on top of his desk as he sat up on his bed. **"Look, you can feel the dark energy too right?"**

Magician rolled her eyes at his stupid question. _"You mean the dark energy that coming from underneath this very island at this very moment? Nope, haven't felt a thing."_

**"Don't you even dare start this bull crap, Magician." **Haou snarled at her. **"Just take some of the Evil HEROs and see where this dark energy is coming from. I need to know."**

_"Why so you can take it all for yourself?" _Magician questioned. _"Yeah not being selfish one bit, you jerk."_

**"Just do it." **Haou ordered starting to loss his patients again with her.

Magician tapped her fingers on the wooden desk while putting on a fake thinking face. _"Should I?" _She shrugged as she jumped off the desk. _"Well I'm bored anyway so…." _She snapped her fingers, making herself disappear.

Haou rolled his eyes after she left. **"I really need to put a restraining order on her." **He mumbled as he stood and walked over to his door. He opened it by a crack and peeked outside. He raised an eyebrow when he saw that Jaden and Syrus were walking off to somewhere. _Where are those two heading off to? _

….

"There's some kind of duel action going on in there." Jaden said over his shoulder as he ran up to the school building and went inside.

After their talk in the Slifer Red room with Chumley, Jaden and Syrus decided to take a walk around the island to get the layout of things. Then Jaden's spider sense for dueling started to go off and now here they were inside the school building trying to see what was sitting Jaden's dueling sense off.

"How do you know?" Syrus asked as he finally caught up with him since Jaden was a pretty fast runner when he wanted to be.

"I just know," Jaden answered as he went thought the hallway. "It over this way, I'm sure of it."

"How can you be so sure? Do you have some sick sense for dueling or something?"

Jaden stopped at a corner and raised his head with his eyes closed. "It's in the air, Syrus, can't you just smell it?" He asked as he reopened his eyes and turned left to an opening of a room.

"Yeah maybe if today's pollen count was lower." Syrus mumbled as he followed him into the room. "Are you sure we should be in here?"

"Wow…to cool….wow." Jaden said in awe as he looked around the room. They had just walked into this giant dueling arena with row after row of seats for the stands. In the middle of the room was the dueling field with a bunch of wires coming out of it.

"This is the sweetest dueling arena I've ever seen!" Jaden grinned. _"Yubel, are you seeing this right now?!"_

_ "Yeah I am, Jay." _The female demon replied in his head. _"Now just don't burst from excitement on me." _Jaden grinned widen at that.

"Yeah no kidding; I bet it would be amazing to duel here." Syrus agreed with what Jaden said either as he was looking around the room in just as much awe.

Jaden looked at him and his grin turned into a smirk. "Then let's find out shall we?"

"Are you sure we're even allowed?"

"Sure we're allowed, we're student here and this is our campus."

"Wrong! This is the Obelisk Blue campus."

"And you Slifer Red rejects aren't allowed here."

Jaden and Syrus both blinked a few times before they noticed they weren't the only ones in here. Taiyou and Raizou, from the entrance exams who were with Chazz, were standing there glaring at the two Slifers with hate filled looks.

"Uh sorry, we were just looking around. No harm done right?" Syrus asked nervously before he looked at Jaden. "But we're leave now, right Jay?" He said to the person that got them into this mess.

Jaden looked from the small boy back to the Obelisks. _Are you kidding me? I want to try this dueling field out!_ He thought as his smirk reappeared on his face. "We don't have to leave as long as one of you guys agrees to duel me. I can be a guest duelist."

"Hey wait a minute….you're one of those kids that beat Crowler." Taiyou said in surprised.

"Hey Chazz! One of those kids that beat Dr. Crowler is here! Check it out!" Raizou yelled to the stands which made the Slifer Red boys look up to where he was yelling at.

Coming down the stands was none other than Chazz himself who just narrowed his eyes when he looked at the Slifers.

"Oh hey, what's up? My name's Jaden and he's Chuzz was it?" Jaden asked since he just forgotten the three boy's name. That made Chazz growl in annoyance at Jaden's cluelessness while Yubel chuckle in the back of his mind.

"His name is Chazz Princeton and he was the number one duelist back in Duel Prep School so you better show some respect!" Taiyou snapped.

"Yeah, he's going to be the future King of Games; the best duelist in the world!" Raizou added.

Jaden scoffed as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Impossible;"

"Say what?!"

"It's impossible for him to be the future King of Games since that's what I'm going to be." Jaden answered as he pointed at himself. "Well me or my brother anyway but let's face it, if it comes down to us, I'm going to win." Thought in the back of his mind, Jaden would have been happy just to share the title with Haou. They did share the title of Supreme King when they were the same person in their past life so Jaden couldn't see why that had to change.

The two boys started at him before they burst into laughter. "A Slifer Slacker King of Games?! Now that will be the day!" Taiyou laughed.

"Can it you two!" Chazz snapped which made everyone look at him again. "Maybe he's right. He and his brother did beat Crowler after all and those rare legendary monsters of his. I guess that take's some skill to pull that off."

"You got that right." Jaden agreed with a smirk.

"Or maybe it was just luck. I say we find out right now." Chazz added with a smirk of his own.

"Bring it,"

"Well this certainly is a motley crew." All heads turned when a new voice entered the fight. Footsteps could be heard as two more Obelisks entered the room. Jaden smiled when he saw the first one was Masika but the other one he didn't know. The second Obelisk was female also with long blond hair and hazel eyes and was the one that just spoke.

"Wow…who are they?" Syrus asked with a small blush on his face while Jaden waved Hi to Masika who smiled and waved back.

"Oh hey Alexis;" Chazz greeted the blond with a smirk before he looked over at Masika. "Hey Masika; did you two come to watch me wipe the floor with my new little friend Jaden here? I'll be a short duel, but an entertaining one at that."

Jaden didn't get mad much unless he was mad at Haou for Shadow Duel reasons but the Gentle Darkness ruler had to shoot Chazz a glare for underestimating his skills in a duel.

_"I love to see this jerk's face when you tell him that you weren't even trying during your duel against Crowler." _Yubel said with a growl which Jaden was about to do but lost his chance when Masika spoke up.

"Chazz, you shouldn't go around and make fun of the other dorms. You're giving ours a bad name." Masika said frowning at the blue student. "Plus, you shouldn't make fun of Jaden's dueling skills. People have feeling you know and I don't think his brother would like it if he heard what you were saying about him."

Chazz rolled his eye at that. "Oh the big bad brother? I'm so scared." He said sarcastically.

**"You should be." **Everyone turned to the entrance where Jaden and Syrus came from to see Haou standing there with his arms crossed. He was wearing his sunglasses but everyone could guess that he was glaring at Chazz at the moment. "Listen Princeton," Haou started, walking over to the group. "I can let a few insults side off my back but when you mess with the Yuki family skills in dueling then you're really asking to die. Normally, I kick your butt into new week by now but…" He stopped to stand right next to his brother. "This isn't my fight. I already beat 12 of your Obelisk friends on our way here but since one of them is actually nice…" He glanced over at Masika who started to get a small blush on her face. "I'm just going to count it as 11. So I think it's only fair that my little brother gets a chance to own someone in a duel." Haou looked over at Jaden. "Kick his ass, Jay."

Jaden smirked at that while Chazz looked like he was about to pop a blood vessel. "Why you…" Chazz growled and he looked like he was about to say more but was interrupted by Alexis.

"As much as I love to see you two duel it out; Chazz, the welcoming dinner, remember, and you're late." Alexis told him.

"…..Oh yeah…" Chazz mumbled as he trailed off before he started heading down from the stands. "Let's go you guys." He called to his followers before all three of them started heading off to the Obelisk Blue dorm.

Alexis sighed as she shook her head before she looked over at the boys and said; "Sorry if Chazz rubbed you the wrong way; all of us Obelisk aren't like that. "He's just a jerk to everyone here; especially to Slifers."

"It's no big duel." Jaden replied which took Alexis by surprised at how calm his tone was. "Those types of people don't bother me at all. I'm kinda used to it by now." Haou rolled his eyes since Jaden was referring to all their fights that they had with each other before he noticed the crazy grin on his brother's face as Jaden pointed at himself. "Besides I could beat him in one turn!"

"We have got to work on that over confidence of yours." Syrus pointed out.

"Okay maybe two times…maybe two and a half if I feel nice enough." Jaden corrected himself making Alexis giggle at how carefree this boy was even after that fight.

Meanwhile, Haou started to leave the arena since his felt like there was no more reason for him be here but just as he was about to walk out of the opening, he was stopped when he felt someone grab onto his arm. He glanced over his shoulder and wasn't all that surprised anymore to see it was Masika who stopped him.

"Hey," The bluenette said with a shy smile as she let go of the dark ruler's arm. "I like what you did for your brother there…..and thanks for what you said about me about….you know…being nice and all."

Haou shrugged like it was no big deal. "It's no big deal. If I didn't show up then Jaden would have said something to defend himself with." With that, the Gentle Darkness king walked out of the room. "Oh and your welcome," He added over his shoulder before he was gone.

"The Slifer welcome dinner is about to start too." Alexis said with a smile making Masika look at her friend who was talking to the other two Slifers. "I would get a more on it if you don't want to be late."

"Yeah, we better go, Sy." Jaden said as he turned around and started to run off to the Slifer dorm with Syrus behind him. But before he made it out through the exit, he paused for second to look back at the girl. "Oh hey, what was your name again?" He asked.

Alexis looked surprised at that before she smiled again and answered; "Alexis Rhodes and yours?"

"The names Jaden and the person who just left is my twin brother, Haou; oh right see you around." Jaden waved bye to his new friend before he took off running again.

"Hey! Aren't you gonna introduce me?!" Syrus asked in a yell as he followed after him once more.

"Jaden huh?" Alexis mumbled to herself as she watched them go while Masika came up to stand next to her. "This year sure had taken a turn to crazy town huh?" She asked her friend with a smile.

"I don't know; Jaden is like a puppy and Haou is well…." Masika paused to think of the right word for him. "Moody." She giggled at her nickname for the darker twin. "But I always did like moody people." Alexis raised an eyebrow at that as Masika started to skip out of the room….until she tripped and fell face first to the ground…again.

…

"This is our big fancy welcome dinner?"

"Forget the dinner, look at our headmaster! It's a cat!"

Jaden, Haou, and Syrus had made it back to the Slifer Red dorm just in time for their welcome dinner but what they found wasn't what they thought would be fancy. Well at least Syrus didn't think it was fancy as he sighed when he saw that they were given a small dish of rice, sardines, and chopsticks with some sauces. Jaden really didn't care all that much. He was staring at the food, hungry. Haou said nothing to any of this but was counting backwards from ten in his head from when Jaden's primal instinct to when he saw food would kick in and he would start eating.

Some of the Slifers were also annoyed by this but some of them didn't really care since they were mostly paying attention to the brown and black striped cat that was snoozing on the dining hall table. A few people laughed at the 'cat being the headmaster' comment but that was soon stopped when a tall, skinny, dark haired, and glasses man come out of the kitchen.

"Hello children; I'm Professor Banner." The man said with a light German accent. "Before we eat, I would like everyone to say some…." He stopped himself when he noticed everyone was turned around in their seats to stare in the back of the room.

_And zero… _Haou thought as he looked to his right to see Jaden stuffing his face with food.

"This stuff is great!" Jaden said stuffing his face with the food that was on his tray, not caring that everyone was giving him the weird or crazy look right about now. "Hey Syrus, if you don't want your food then can I have it?"

"I think he wanted us to say something about ourselves." Syrus said slowly pushing his food to his friend since he was a little to freak out at the moment to eat anything.

"Okay, how about this, I'm starving!"

"His walking on over here, Jay; I mean it he's right…." Syrus stopped himself since Professor Banner was standing right over their shoulders.

"Well since some of us can't wait…." He smiled at them before he added; "Let's just eat!"

…

After the dinner, the boys went back to their rooms. Chumley was asleep or was acting like he was while the two boys were just relaxing while having some tea that Syrus made them when suddenly Jaden's PDA went off. It turned out to be a message from Chazz who wanted to have a duel tonight and whoever wins gets the losers best card. Chumley, who turned out to be awake, told them that it was a bad idea and Syrus agreed with him but Jaden still went anyway. Syrus came along with him just to talk him out of it and soon, they were joined by Haou who was taking a midnight walk but ended up walking into his twin and friend who decided to join them just to see Jaden destroy Chazz in this duel.

"I'm still sure this isn't a good idea, Jaden." Syrus said for the tenth time as he followed after Jaden and Haou to the Dueling Arena.

"Good or bad, when someone challenges you to a duel you got to step up; there's no choice." Jaden replied to his new blue hair friend as they entered the arena to find Chazz and his lackeys already there waiting for them.

"Well, well, well; he shows." Chazz said with a smirk with his arms crossed as he looked over at them.

"You better believe it. There's no way I was going to miss this." Jaden replied with a smirk as we'll as he walked onto the dueling field while Haou and Syrus stood off to the side to watch this unfold.

"Time to find out if you beating Crowler was by skill or just dumb luck;" "Yeah well, we're going to find out something else too. Which one of the two of us is really going to become the next King of Games?"

"Yeah, yeah; just make sure you have your best card ready to hand over when you loss."

"Sorry but she's not going nowhere, Chazz." Jaden said as Yubel appeared by his side as both duelists activated their duel disk and both of them drew five cards.

(Jaden: 4000 Chazz: 4000)

"I go first then, slacker." Chazz said as he drew a card and looked at it as well as his hand. "For my first move, I play Reborn Zombie in defense mood." A zombie wrapped in bandages like a mummy appeared kneeing down on the field (Atk: 1000 Def: 1600). "I also play one card face down and end my turn." A facedown appeared on his field as well.

"I guess that's one way to start a duel. But I'm going to go a little bit bigger." Jaden said as he drew a card from his deck and grinned at what he got. The Gentle Darkness ruler then glanced over at Yubel. _"Now?" _He asked.

_"That face down of his has got me worried, Jaden." _Yubel told him but Jaden was already playing his icon move.

"I'm going to play Polymerization! When this, I'm going to fuse Elemental HERO Avian and Elemental HERO Burstinatrix to summon Elemental HERO Flame Wingman in attack mode!" The two HERO monsters from Jaden's duel against Crowler appeared on the field before they swirled together and out came Jaden's most famous fusion monster (Atk: 2100 Def: 1200).

Flame Wingman landed on the field before he looked over at Jaden. _"Summoning me on the first turn?" _He looked at Yubel. _"Pride?" _Yubel sighed with a shrug. _"Uh course,"_ The fire monster turned his attention back onto Chazz.

Jaden chuckled a little at that before he flashed a smirk at Chazz. "I told you I've start big, didn't I?"

But all Chazz did was smirk back. "I was hoping you would."

Now that made Jaden confused; "Uh why's that?" He asked.

"Because that card I played face down was a trap that you just set off." Chazz answered. "Chthonian Polymer, do your stuff!" The face down card on Chazz's side of the field rose up and was covered in a dark aura. Yubel's eyes widen at his trap.

"What's Chthonian….Polymer….stuff?" Syrus asked out of confusion and from fear of what the card that Chazz just play could do.

Haou, on the other hand, knew very well what that card did and knew that something really bad was about to happen.

"I had a feeling we would find you guys here."

Syrus turned around when he heard that voice. Haou just looked over his shoulder as Alexis and Masika were walking up to stand next to the two guys.

"Chthonian Polymer is a nasty trap. It allows you to take control of one of your opponent Fusion Monsters by tributing one of your own creatures." Alexis explained with her arms crossed.

"Poor Jaden;" Masika added frowning. "Chazz just stole his best card on the field."

"That's not even the worst part." Haou mumbled knowing what was going to happen after Wingman was taken.

"I give up my Reborn Zombie to take control of your Wingman." Chazz said with an evil grin and just like that, his monster was destroyed and Jaden's eyes widen in shock as Wingman cried out in pain before he disappeared on his side of the field and reappeared on Chazz's side of the field with the same dark aura around him and a demonic look on his face.

Jaden had no words for a few seconds. He was just staring at his former monster until finally; he snapped and glared at Chazz. "…You are a dead man, Chazz!" He growled as Yubel and Haou both groaned since they knew this was going to happen.

Ever since Jaden's soul has been fused with Yubel; he and his duel monsters had become closer than ever and besides Haou, Jaden really did treat them like family. So when one of them got destroyed or worse, brainwashed by an opponent's monster's effect, spell, or trap card; Jaden would loss it and that was when the chaos would begin.

Chazz rolled his eyes. "Oh cry me a river; so are you going to continue you're turn or should I have Flame Wingman destroy you now?"

Jaden just growled under his breath as he took a final glance at Wingman. "Don't worry, pal, I'll get you back." He mumbled before he took a card from his hand. "Since Wingman was a special summon, that means I can still play my normal summon this turn and I'll think I'm going to play Elemental HERO Knospe in attack mode." The child plant HERO appeared on the field with a shriek until she saw she was facing Wingman and her eyes widen (Atk: 600 Def: 1000).

_"Jay-bear, why is Flame Wingman on the opponent's side of the field?" _Knospe asked with a worried look to friend/master.

Jaden let out another small growl. "Because I'm an idiot and fell for his trap." He sighed as Yubel place a hand on his shoulder.

_"We'll get him back, Jaden. Don't worry;" _Yubel told him before she looked at Knospe. _"In the meantime, why don't you show Chazz over there you're special ability, Knospe?"_

Knospe looked up at Jaden. _"Oh can I? I want to beat up the bad man that took Wingman from us!"_

Jaden looked over at Chazz and a small smirk formed on his face. "Go right ahead." Knospe jumped like a bunny from excitement before she took off running right at Chazz. "You see, Chazz, Knospe might not be powerful enough to go up against Wingman but she can attack you direct."

"What?" That was all that come out of Chazz's mouth before he was tackled to the ground by Knospe.

_"Tackle the idiot!" _Knospe laughed before she jumped off him and ran back to Jaden's side of the field.

(Jaden: 4000 Chazz: 3400)

"Oh and one more thing, Chazz, when Knospe inflicts Battle Damage to her opponent; she gains 100 ATK but loses 100 DEF." Jaden took a card from his hand and placed it in his spell and trap card zone as Knospe's points went up and down (Atk: 600-700 Def: 1000-900). "I'm just going to end my turn with a face down and that's it for now."

Chazz growled as he stood back up. "So you're weed got a luck shot. That still doesn't change the fact that you made a stupid move by playing her in attack mode." He drew his next card and summons it right to the field. "Rise Chthonian Soldier!" A monster with dark armor carrying a huge blade appeared on Chazz's field next to Flame Wingman (Atk: 1200 Def: 1400). "Destroy the weed so Flame Wingman can destroy Jaden!"

Knospe stared wide eyed as the hell warrior started to charge at her with his sword. _"Jay-bear!" _She cried from panic and fear.

"Don't worry, Knospe, nothing going to happen to you since I'm playing this!" Jaden said as his face down rose up. Right as Chthonian Soldier was about to cut Knospe into pieces, a shield made up of vines and roots appeared in front of the small plant monster and protected her from the attack.

"What?!" Chazz asked in shock and surprise.

"I guess you forgot about my face down, Chazz." Jaden grinned as he nodded to the face up trap card that protected Knospe from being destroyed. "This handy little trap of mine is called Elemental Roots. If Knospe on the field, I can protect her from being destroyed up to the number of Elemental HERO monsters that are in my graveyard and at the moment I have two of them. The only catch is that I still take the damage from your attacks but if Knospe gets to stay on the field then it's worth it."

(Jaden: 3500 Chazz: 3400)

"You're giving up your life points just to keep a weed around?" Chazz laughed at that while Jaden glared at him. "Fine by me since I still have another attack! Flame Wingman burn that weed!"

Once again, a shield of vines and roots appeared around Knospe to protect her from the attack but Jaden still took damage before his trap was destroyed since he ran out of HEROs foe shields.

(Jaden: 2100 Chazz: 3400)

"What is Jaden thinking? Sure Knospe was able to attack Chazz direct but he would have been able to protect all his life points if he just played her in defense mode." Syrus spoke.

"Jaden must have something planned it he wasn't too worried about losing points." Masika pointed out before she looked over at Haou. "Am I right?" She asked since that was how Haou beat her in a duel. He gave up almost all his life points just to be able to summon out two very powerful monsters onto the field.

"Jaden's main focus right now is to get Flame Wingman back on his side of the field." Haou said glancing up at his brother. "If he also able to attack Chazz without destroying Wingman then that's what's he going to do."

"You're brother sure has a weird way of dueling." Alexis said looking at Chazz who was ending his turn off.

"I think I'll end my turn with a face down card." Chazz said with a grin. "You're move, slacker."

Jaden said nothing to that as he drew and a smirked formed on his face from what he got. He then glanced down at Knospe. "You mind if I call in a family matter?" He asked the plant monster.

_"Yeah, summon mommy! She can handle this more then I can." _Knospe answer making Jaden smiled.

"Well Chazz, you're getting a lucky break for a few seconds since I'm not having Knospe attack you're life points direct this turn. Instead I'm going to play a spell card, one of my favorites too, Rose Bud! With this, if I just trade in Knospe, I can summon out her mother and let me tell you, she has thorns."

Knospe waved bye as she disappeared into the ground and right after that happened, a rose bud appeared in her place before it bloomed and what was inside of it was a woman with purple skin, red eyes, had petal-like white hair that was connected to a crown she was wearing on her head with a green gem in the middle of it. Her whole outfit was made up of green leafs with a golden belt with a light blue gem in it and dark pink stocks. She also had several golden rings on her fingers. The new plant-type monster stepped out of the rose before it disappeared behind her and she glared daggers at Chazz (Atk: 1900 Def: 2000).

_"So this is the freak that's been trying to destroy my daughter?" _The monster known fully as Elemental HERO Poison Rose asked with a hiss.

_"And the freak that stole Flame Wingman…..and the idiot that's making Jaden turn into Haou at the moment." _Yubel added that last part under her breath so Jaden couldn't hear it.

"Well Rose, would you like the honors of paying Chazz back for all he did?" Jaden asked his plant warrior.

_"He attacked my daughter and is giving us living hell right now. Heck yeah, that boy is mine!" _Poison Rose answered as she rolled house kicked Chthonian Soldier, destroying the hell warrior but what shocked Rose was that after she destroyed Chazz's monster, his sword went flying into the air before it went flying right at Jaden and right threw him. Jaden gasped from pain at the sudden attack.

(Jaden: 1400 Chazz: 2700)

"Still think you're new monster is great, slacker? Well I hope you do since by destroying Chthonian Soldier with her, you take the same amount of damage that I just did." Chazz said as he sent his warrior to the graveyard.

_"Jaden, I'm so sorry." _Poison Rose said looking over at her master who looked like he was just stabbed in the chest….well he was in a way after all.

"Its fine, Rose, since you're attack goes up from damaging Chazz." Jaden said as Poison Rose's attack went up just like Knospe but this time by 200 (Atk: 1900-2100 Def: 2000-1800). "Rose and Wingman's attack points are even. Now what are you going to do, Chazz?" He asked as he ended his turn with a face down.

"What am I going to do?" Chazz snarled as he played a spell card from his hand. "What I'm going to do is play the equip spell card, Bracer of Power!" The black aura that took control of Flame Wingman at the beginning of the duel reappeared around him and made his attack go up by 500 points (Atk: 2100-2600). "Now that Flame Wingman is the strongest monster again, attack the weed with thorns with Infernal Rage!" A blast of fire shot out of the dark Elemental HERO's dragon hand and was coming right at Poison Rose.

"If this attack hits then Jaden will lose!" Masika gasped making Alexis grow tense; Syrus got a look of panic on his face and Haou was just standing there calmly.

"Forgive me for doing this, Wingman, but you will understand when this is over." Jaden mumbled as his face down rose up. "I active my Mirror Wall trap card!" Just as the attack was about to burn Poison Rose to ashes, a glass wall rose up in front of her and the flames shot back and hit Flame Wingman, cutting his attack in half (Atk: 2600-1300).

"What?!" Chazz gasped in surprise as Wingman was destroyed by Poison Rose's Thorn Kick attack.

(Jaden: 1400 Chazz: 1900)

"When a monster on my side of the field is attack by one of yours, I can active this card and it can cut your monster's attack in half but I have to pay 2000 life points each one of my turns to keep this card around so I'm sending it to the graveyard right now since I think it's down its job." Jaden explained as he took his trap card from his spell and trap card zone and sent it to his graveyard. "Oh and don't forgot that since Rose did battle damage to you, she gains and loses another 200 attack and defense points." Poison Rose smirked as her power went up and down (Atk: 2100-2300 Def: 1800-1600).

"Well you wish that didn't happen since I'm going to active, Chthonian Blast! Since you destroyed one of my monsters then I get to destroy one of your and you take damage to half of its attack points." Chazz smirked while Jaden's eye widen as Poison Rose screamed in pain before she was destroyed.

(Jaden: 250 Chazz: 1900)

_"This guy might be an idiot jerk but he doesn't play around." _Yubel said a little impressed but she was still mad at him for giving Jaden pretty much hell during this duel.

"Now I'm going to play my trap, Call of the Haunted. This lets me bring back one monster from my graveyard and I'm choosing my Chthonian Soldier but don't worry, he won't be staying wrong since I'm going to sacrifice him summon Mefist the Infernal General!" The dark solider reappeared on the field before he disappeared again to make room for another dark hell solider who was riding a horse with a giant axe in hand (Atk: 1800 Def: 1700). "And since I already played my battle phase, I end thing for here."

_"Jaden, I hope you haven't been trying before because you got no monsters or spell/traps on your field and Chazz has a powerful monste_r_ on his." _Yubel said as Jaden drew his card.

"Don't worry, Yubel." Jaden said with a wide grin at what he just got. "I just won this duel." Just as he was about to play the card that would win him this duel, he stopped himself when he started hearing footsteps.

"Uh guys! We got company!" Alexis said which made everyone look at her. "Campus Security! If we get caught here, we're all get seriously busted."

"What?!" Syrus yelled from surprised.

"Why? I mean we're all students here." Jaden asked blinking a few time from confusion as the duel shut itself down and their duel disk turned off.

Alexis sighed at that as she took out a rule book for the island. "The rules say no off hour duels. Chazz knows that but let me guess, he didn't tell you?" She glared at the said boy, making Chazz's face turn red for being called out.

"Chazz, what is wrong with you? You first make fun of Jaden for no reason, than you take one of his favorite monsters, and then you try to get him in trouble or worst, kicked off the island?" Masika frowned at the Obelisk. "I have no words for you."

"Oh I have a lot of words for him but none of them are child friendly." Haou said glaring at Chazz.

"Come on guys, let's go." Chazz said to his lackeys as he started to walk off.

"Hey, the match isn't over." Jaden said to him. There was no way he was going to let this duel end on this note, not after everything that Chazz did to his monsters.

"Yeah, it is. I saw what I needed to see. You're a sorry duelist. You beating Dr. Crowler was just a fluke." Chazz said before he walked out of the room with his followers.

"Come on, Jay. We got to go now." Syrus told the boy who just stood there with his arms crossed.

"This sucks, I was about to win too." Jaden said with a frown as he wasn't moving one bit from his spot. He knew very well that he could get in deep trouble if they got caught but his pride and stubbornness took their hold on him.

"Okay, that's it." Haou growled as he walked onto the dueling field, grabbed Jaden by his hair and started to pull his younger twin brother out of the room.

"Ow! Ow! Haou that hurts! Why the hair, bro?!" Jaden yelled while the other three duelists were watching this with nervously sweat drops.

…..

Once the group of five was finally outside, Haou let Jaden go who was still pretty annoyed at not finishing the duel.

"You give a new meaning to stubbornness, Jaden." Alexis said while Masika giggled at that.

"Only about my dueling;" Jaden corrected her with a scoff making Syrus laugh nervously and Haou rolled his eyes. "No one takes control of my monsters and gets away with it."

"Thanks for showing us the back way out, Alexis." Syrus said with a smile.

"Sure, I'm sorry you didn't get to finish your match with Chazz." Alexis replied looking over at Jaden.

"It's fine; I knew just how it was going to end anyway." Jaden replied with a smirk.

"Oh really now? No offense but it looked like it could've gone either way between you and Chazz when you're match was stop." Alexis pointed out.

"No, Jaden was going to win." Haou said making everyone besides his brother to look at him. "Jaden, you drew Monster Reborn, didn't you?"

Jaden smirked widen as he held up the said card that made everyone's, besides Haou's, eyes to widen in surprise. "I would have used this to bring back Flame Wingman and destroy Chazz's Infernal General and thanks to his special ability, Chazz would have taken damage equal to his destroyed monster's attack points. So in other words…"

"You would have won the duel." Masika said plainly. "You would have beaten Chazz if you were just given a few more seconds…"

"Yep," Jaden said smiling before he started to walk off. "Well night," He said with a wave and it wasn't long before Syrus was following after him.

"Your brother is strange, Haou." The Gentle Darkness lord looked over at Masika when he saw she was talking to him. "I noticed on the field how tense he was when Flame Wingman was used against him but no he just as carefree as he was before."

"That's Jaden for you. His pretty much the only person you really can say is a duel monster spirit since he cares for his cards that much." Haou smirked a little at the inside joke/fact behind it. "Well see you in class, Masika." He said before he followed after his brother to the Slifer dorm.

Masika smiled at that as she watched him leave with a zoned out look in her eyes. It wasn't until she noticed Alexis was waving her hand in front of her face that she snapped out of it.

"What's with you? Your face is all red and you're staring at Haou like a love sick puppy." Alexis raised an eyebrow after she said that. "You like him, don't you?"

"…..I don't know what you're talking about." Masika said quickly as she turned around to start heading back to the female Obelisk Blue dorm but ended up tripping on her footing. "Ow!"

Alexis shook her head with a small laugh. "You really are falling for him, huh?"

Masika said nothing to that as she was thinking the same thing. _Am I falling for Haou Yuki?_

* * *

**Elemental Roots**-Continuous Trap Card-When either Elemental HERO Knospe or Elemental HERO Poison Rose is targeted for an attack, for the number of Elemental HERO monsters that are in your graveyard, you can protect this monster from that many attacks (Damage calculation still applies) Destroy this card when you run out of monsters to use in your graveyard. **Picture:** A shield made up of vines and roots protecting Knospe from an attack.

* * *

**Chaosshipping-Haou X Evil HERO Magician **


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX!**

(Next chapter up and running and I got to say; I'm pretty proud of myself for how good this turned out (at least that's what I think anyway XD). Also, I think I over did the shipping on this chapter just by a little bit. Oh well, for people that like Fiancéshipping and Stormshipping then I think you're going to love the ending of this. Again thanks for the amazing reviews everyone and I love to hear what you think about this chapter. Enjoy!)

Chapter 4: Moonlight Duel and a Black Rose

The next day after Jaden and Chazz unfinished duel, the students of Duel Academy were sitting in their first hour class of the morning; normally the students seating chart would be the younger class at the bottom while the older kids were sitting higher up. However, because of the dorm and color thing going on around here, Blues were sitting at the top, Yellows were in the middle and the Reds were at the very bottom of the class. So in other words, Alexis, Masika, and Chazz were at top. Bastion was in the middle and Jaden, Haou, and Syrus were at the bottom.

Jaden was being himself when he was in class…he was trying to sleep it off even before it started. Syrus was already panicking about what teacher they were going to have and as for Haou…the Gentle Darkness king was making his death list of who he was planning to take out while he was here. Crowler and Chazz were at the very top of the list but before he could write down on what their death was going to be, Jaden had woke up and took it from him getting him a glare from his darker twin.

After a few more minutes, the teacher finally showed up and it turned out to be yes, Doctor-cross-dresser-Crowler. As the Blue's Headmaster was walking to the front of the room, he was shooting dagger like glares at the Yuki twins. Haou shot his own glare back at him while Jaden tried his best to ignore him and decided to go back to sleep.

"Alright settle down now, everyone!" Crowler called to the class as he stood in front of the room now. "As some of you know already, I'm Dr. Vellian Crowler and what I'll be teaching you for the year is the different types of cards that we use in Duel Monsters. Now as for a review to the whole class, will someone like to explain the different types of cards?" He scanned the classroom, ignoring the Red students completely and glancing at a few Yellow students until his gazed stopped as his proud Blue students. "How about you, Miss Rhodes?" He asked Alexis.

The first-year female student nodded as she stood up from her seat. "Duel Monsters cards can be grouped into Normal, Effect, Ritual, Fusion, Trap, and Spell cards. Trap cards can be grouped into Normal, Continuous, and Counter traps. Spell cards can be grouped into Normal, Quick-Play, Continuous, Equip, and finally Ritual spells."

Crowler clapped happily since she answered that perfectly. "Perfect! Well done, Alexis! Of course, I expect nothing less from one of my top Obelisks!"

_Note to self, take back death list from Jaden and add to it that Crowler is getting thrown in the volcano. _Haou thought with a small growl under his breath.

"Yes, Dr. Crowler." Alexis replied to the teacher as she sat back down in her seat.

"Now, who shall we question next?" Crowler wondered out loud as he scanned the room once more until he landed at the Reds again and a twisted grin spread across his face. "You! Syrus Truesdale!" The sound of his voice being yelled across the room made Syrus jump out of his seat in panic. "Explain to the class what a Field Spell is, please."

"Uh…a Field Spell….is the thing…that affects the thing….that is…" Syrus was stammering like crazy as he tried to avert his eyes from the class.

_For crying out loud, you watched Jaden and I use them while we dueled against Crowler. How brain dead are you? _Haou wondered growling under his breath again in annoyance at the bluenette.

"Even per-duelists know the answer to this one, Slifer Slacker!" An Obelisk student taunted causing all the blues, besides Alexis and Masika, to burst out laughing and causing Jaden to wake up from his nap.

"What's going on? Why's everyone laughing?" Jaden whispered to his brother.

"Crowler making Syrus look like a fool and the idiot making us look like even bigger fools;" Haou answered back in a whisper with a small growl at the end.

_"The cross-dresser asked your friend what a Field Spell was and Syrus is having a hard time trying to remember." _Yubel added in the back of Jaden's mind which made the Elemental HERO duelist frown.

"Wait, I know this one!" Syrus whined but he still didn't have an answer.

"Relax Sy; you totally got this one!" Jaden said trying to calm his friend down so he could think before he glanced over at Crowler and his frown returned to his face. _What is Crowler trying to do? Give Syrus a panic attack?_

"I think not! Sit down!" Crowler interrupted and Syrus did what he was told without even trying to put up a fight. "Now would someone else kindly tell me the answer? Preferably someone not in red, thank you;" The comment made the Blues, beside Alexis and Masika once again, to start laughing; even some of the Yellows, excluding Bastion, were laughing now too.

"I blew it; I made all the Slifers look bad…" Syrus mumbled depressed.

"You know something, teach?" Syrus turned his attention to Jaden who started speaking to the Blue Headmaster without a hint of fear in his voice. Even Haou was glancing at his brother to see what he was going to say. "You shouldn't be making fun of us Slifers like that. I mean, I'm a Slifer and I beat you in two turns and I wasn't even trying." Jaden then pointed at his brother. "And Haou here beat you in only one turn and he wasn't even trying either too and his a Slifer as well. So if you're going to make fun of us, you're really just making fun of yourself." He laughed.

Crowler took out a handkerchief and started to bite down on it. Haou noticed this and an evil smirked formed on his face. He didn't want to help Syrus but seeing Crowler mad like this made him add to what his brother said; "And since you want your answer so badly; a Field Spell is a spell card that affects the conditions of a duel. Some of them add or subtract Atk and Def points to a monster because of their Type and/or Attribute while others have added extra effects to help a monster out. If you want more then remember back to Jaden and my duel against you when we both kicked your butt with Field Spells." His smirk widen as Crowler pretty much ripped the handkerchief to pieces.

_That's it! I won't have these slackers in my school for another second! I'll see to it that their expelled from here permanently! _Crowler thought before an evil plan started to form in his head.

….

A few hours later after Crowler's nightmare of a class was over, another class was starting which thankfully was being taught by the Slifer Red Headmaster.

"Alright class, as some of you may already know, my name's Professor Lyman Banner." The teacher greeted. "I specialize in some of the lesser known tactics in the world of dueling, some which might be unnatural to even the most experienced duelists….."

Jaden yawned as he leaned on his folded forearms. Now don't get him wrong, he liked Banner and all, he was just really tired and bored out of his mind at the moment. He was, however, awake enough to smack Haou's arm away when he tried to take back his death list.

"By the way….thanks guys;" Syrus said leaning over to whisper to the Gentle Darkness twins.

Haou ignored him as he was busy rewriting his death list while Jaden glanced over at him and asked, sleepily; "No problem but for what?"

"For sticking up for me!" Syrus said a little bit too loud, making Banner stop his lecture.

Jaden noticed Banner looking in their direction. "Uh oh, I may have to do it again."

"Syrus?" Banner asked making the Slifer stand up from panic from being caught talking in the middle of class.

"Uh yes?" Syrus asked nervously.

"Do me a favor and pick up Pharaoh, would you?"

Syrus blinked a few times from confusion. "Uh Pharaoh?" He questioned.

"Unless you're thinking about minoring as a scratching post." Banner joked making Syrus even more confused until he felt something brush up against his leg, taking him by surprised as he looked down to see the cat from the welcome dinner was there. People started to laugh at that as Syrus picked up the tabby cat and brought him back to his owner.

"Uh course, that would be his pet." Haou mumbled before he growled at his brother since he took away his death list….again.

…..

Meanwhile in Crowler's offices a few minutes later, we find the doctor writing a letter while seating at his deck. He was writing it with a white feather pin and also on his desk was another letter that he finished writing not all too long ago which was folded up and in a envelop, ready to be sent. "How dare those Slifer Slacker Yuki twins make a mockery of me in front of my whole class like that." He grumbled as he folded up the second letter and placed it in an envelope as well. "It'll be the last mistake they ever make." He picked up a mirror and started to place red lipstick on his lips before he kissed the back of both letters. "There, the big kiss off!" He chuckled before he took off out of his office to put his plan into action.

Crowler knew that the Yuki twins had gym this hour so while they were gone, he went into the boys' locker room and started searching through the lockers until he found both Jaden's and Haou's. Crowler grinned like a mad man as he placed both of the letters in both of their lockers before he took off.

However, what the doctor failed to notice was Haou watched him but it's not like he could have seen him even if he tried. Haou was a master of the Gentle Darkness after all so he knew all too well on how to hide even in the smallest of shadows. Now the main question was why was Haou still in the locker room? Easy answer, he went out searching for the source of the dark energy he been feeling but had no luck.

_Okay, what's the cross dresser planning now? _Haou wondered as he walked over to his locker, opened it and took the envelope out. True be told, Haou was a little creeped out at seeing the lipstick smudge on the seal. _Well I'm going to have nightmares for a week and not the good kind. _Still, he opened up the envelope and took the letter out before he started to read it.

"**From the first moment I met you, I been…in love with you. Meet me tonight at the Obelisk Girl's dorm….signed Masika Miller….**" As soon as Haou finished reading that, he crashed the letter in his hand. "**Lousy freaking cross dressing bastard;**" He grumbled before he glance over at his brother's locker. "**And Jaden must have gotten one too…**" He sighed and as he was about to open his younger twin's locker, he stopped when he heard someone coming and he faded back into the darkness.

The person turned out to be Syrus who was mumbling something about the girls' gym as he headed to his locker; the very same locker that Crowler just put the second envelope in.

As soon as he opened the locker, the first thing he noticed was that Jaden's shoes were in there. "I see he's still using my locker." The boy mumbled as he took the shoes out and the envelope fell out as well. It took a few seconds until Syrus noticed it but when he did, his eyes widing.

_Crap, _Haou thought facepalming but he didn't make a move out of his darkness that was hiding him.

"But this isn't Jaden's!" Syrus yelled as he picked up the envelope and went to one of the back corners. He opened it to find a letter inside. "Someone wrote me a letter? I wonder who's it from? From the first moment I met you, I been…in love with you?! Meet me at the girl's dorm tonight love….Alexis Rhodes?!" Syrus took a few steps back before he fell over on his butt. "This is way better then what my mom writes me!" He then started to daydream about him and Alexis getting together, a large blush spread across his face before he stood up and took off.

As soon as he was gone, Haou reappeared. **"Son of a bitch,"** He cursed before he shook his head. **"Well not my problem now;" **He said with a shrug, not really caring what happened to Syrus from this but he only knew it was going to end badly.

…..

Later that night, Syrus was in a boat, rowing over to the girls' dorm, grinning like a fool as he thought about what was going to happened tonight. He felt like the luckiest guy on earth as he said; "Alexis, I'm coming for you, my darling, I'm coming!"

However, unknowing to him and to all the girls in the dorm, Crowler was hiding in the bushes, dressed in a sheath black suit, waiting for Jaden and Haou to show up. _This will be perfect; thanks to those phony love letters I wrote! _Crowler thought smirking as he went over his plan in his mind while he held onto a camera. _Jaden and Haou will show up looking for Alexis and Masika but all their found is trouble instead. Once they arrive, I'll snap a picture of them! And then, I'll caught them red handed for breaking campus rules! They'll will be ruined and then expelled!_

Meanwhile, inside the hot springs part of the Obelisk Blue girls' dorm, Alexis and her friends, Jasmine and Mindy, were enjoying the new cool heat from the spring. Masika was also with them but she was sitting on the edge with just her feet in the water. All four girls were dressed in blue one-piece swimsuits.

"Can you believe what that Jaden kid said to Dr. Crowler in class today?" Jasmine said to the three other girls. "His got some nerve to talk to a teacher like that. That was completely disrespectfully!"

"At least when Haou did it, he made it look cool." Mindy added before she started squealing. "Oh man, Jaden might have looks but his so childish while Haou has looks and his dark too! I just wish he wouldn't wear those sunglasses all the time. Sure it makes him look cool and even hotter but I just once want to see his eyes. I wonder if there brown like Jaden's? Oh who cares; just as long as I get him as a boyfriend before this year's over, I'll be happy!"

Masika lowered her head at that as she stared at the water. "Look's aren't everything, Mindy." She mumbled but the girl was too busy acting like a fan girl to listen.

Alexis glanced over at Masika since she did hear what she just said. _She does like Haou but she doesn't want to start a fight with Mindy about him. _She thought before she looked back at Jasmine and replied; "Well, I thought Jaden was being pretty cool himself by sticking up for this friend like that and to someone like Crowler too; that was pretty brave."

"What?! Him cool and brave?!" Jasmine couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Well if you think about it; Jaden could be as cool as his brother if he had talent to back up that talk maybe." Mindy pointed out.

"…..I think he just might." Alexis replied thinking back to how Jaden almost beat Chazz in their little off hour duel last night if he was just given a little bit more time. "Still, I won't know until I duel him myself."

Back outside, Crowler had just heard someone coming and was watching from a hole in the bush. "Come twins; right into my trap like the Slifer Slacker fools you are." But he quickly saw his plan go downhill as a different Slifer enter the girls' campus.

"Alexis!" Syrus called causing the she-male Obelisk Blue Headmaster's eyes to bug out.

"That's not Jaden or Haou! It's that Field Spell nitwit!" Crowler shouted a little too loudly which got him some unwanted attention.

"What's a boy doing here?!" A girl cried out, alerting the other girls that were still awake.

"I'm not a boy; I'm a man…." Crowler corrected before he covered his mouth and jumped into the water to escape. But it wasn't him that the girls really saw; it was poor little Syrus who was easily taken down and tied up for questioning by the four main leaders of the girls' dorm.

….

"A love letter from Alexis?" Mindy asked after her, Jasmine, Masika, and Alexis herself heard Syrus's explanation as to why he was here. "You've got to be kidding!"

"Yep, ask her." Syrus said winking at Alexis who was mentally rolling her eyes right now. Masika was giggling since she found all of this kinda cute and sweet in a way even if Syrus was being a total pervert at the moment for just being here.

"Uh hello…." Jasmine retorted. "Alexis is really tall and you're really short. She's really good at dueling and you're really not. She's really hot and…"

"But it's true! Just tell them, Alexis! I even have the note right here!" Even with his hands tied, Syrus was able to pull out the letter and hand it to them. "See?"

Alexis took the note and she and the other three girls looked over it. Alexis narrowed her eyes when she finished reading it. "Syrus, my name's not even spelled right."

"Sorry Syrus but I think someone's pulling your chain here." Mindy added.

"So then, you don't love me?" Syrus asked frowning. This was not his day today.

"Hey wait a second!" Jasmine interrupted as she looked closer at the letter. "This note is made out to Jaden Yuki!" Just to prove her point, she pointed it out to the small bluenette boy making him even more disappoint then he was already from all of this.

"So I can't even get a fake love letter?" Syrus sighed. "Why am I not all that surprised anymore?"

"I'm sorry that this happened to you, Syrus." Masika told him, honesty. "Whoever played this mean trick should be the one to get in trouble for all of this."

"I don't buy it. He could've written the note just as an excuse to come here." Jasmine pointed out.

"So what are you saying? We should turn him in then?" Mindy asked, freaking Syrus out.

"He was just in the wrong place at the wrong time, guys. He was played." Masika said trying to defend the little guy.

"Girls just what is going on down there?" The four females looked up at the balcony to see Miss Fontaine looking over the balcony at them.

The four panicked before Alexis told them to get down. Syrus's eyes bug out when Jasmine and Mindy sat on top of him while Alexis and Masika did their best to block the rest of the view of him.

Miss Fountain could already tell something was wrong. "Alright, what's up?"

"You guys are heavy!" Syrus told the two girls who just sent glares his way.

"Sorry about the noise, Miss Fontaine. We'll be sure to keep the noise down." Alexis told the female Headmistress and Masika nodded to that.

"Well I hope so; it's nearly midnight! And I have Pilates in the morning." Miss Fontaine said before she started heading back to her room and once the four girls made sure that she was gone, Mindy and Jasmine got off Syrus who had a small blush on his face. It wasn't every day that a girl, let along two of them, would sit on him even if it was just to hide him.

"So what now?" Jasmine asked.

Alexis thought about it before a smirk formed on her face. "I tell you what now, girls. I say we use Sy here as some kind of bait…to find out about what we were wondering about before." She glanced over at Masika. "You said Haou beat you and a duel….so let's see if Jaden can beat me in one where the stacks are for real."

….

Back at the Slifer Red dorm, Jaden and Haou were both just enjoying the night as they were both just talking. In other news, they were both sitting on top of the Slifer dorm's roof. How they got up there or how the roof hasn't collapsed just from their added weight wasn't important at the moment.

So after a while of Jaden talking about nothing other than the future duels he planned on having here at the Academy; he stopped himself when he noticed Haou wasn't paying a less bit of attention to what he was saying. Sure Jaden was used to this by now but he at least got a nod from time to time from Haou to show he was kinda listening. Instead, his older twin was staring down at a piece of paper that was folded up into a ball. _"What's with the paper, bro?" _Jaden questioned before he frowned. _"Please tell me you're not thinking about making another death list because I already had Flame Wingman burn the first two and I don't think he wants to burn a third one."_

**"That's not it, Jaden." **Haou replied as he was wondering whether or not to show his brother the fake love letter or not but Jaden answered that question for him as he took the note right out of his hand.

Haou glanced over at him as Jaden unrolled the letter out of its ball form and started to read it. The younger twin of the Gentle Darkness eyes widen after he finished before he fell over onto his back and started laughing.

**"Shut up, will you? Are you trying to wake up the whole school?" **Haou asked in a growl before he turned his head away.

_"Sorry…but oh my god…." _Jaden said between breaths since he was laughing that hard. _"Now this is….blackmail gold."_

**"Jaden, it's fake." **Haou told him which made Jaden stop his crying fit of laugher. **"I saw Crowler put these in our lockers just so we would go to the girls' dorm where my guess he's waiting for us just so he can take a picture and then get us kicked off the island."**

Jaden sat back up after hearing all of that. _"So wait…if Crowler made a fake love letter for me then where is it?"_

Before Haou could answer, Jaden's PDA, which was in his jacket pocket, started beeping which meant he got a message from someone. Jaden raised an eyebrow at this as he took the PDA out of his pocket and played the message since he was wondering who send him one so late.

"We have your roommate, Syrus. If you want him back, come to the Girls' Obelisk Blue dorm now." The message ended making Jaden's eyes widen while Haou chuckled, darkly.

**"Wow, I knew your friend was stupid but this is taking it to a whole new level." **Haou said while Jaden just looked at him. **"And before you say anything, yes, I knew Syrus had that second fake love letter and no, I didn't try to stop him." **Before Jaden could yell at him for that, Haou continued. **"Yeah I know I'm a selfish jerk but I'm not his keeper. Taking care of you is already a full time job and I don't even get paid for it."**

_"We are so having a talk about this after I rescue Syrus." _Jaden told him before he jumped off the roof and landed on the ground without even so much as a broken bone. Jaden glanced back up at Haou with Yubel's eyes before they changed to brown then he took off to the girls' dorm.

Haou rolled his eyes after his brother left. **"It's funny what can make him go serious." **He mumbled as he stood up. _Well since his not breathing down my neck; I might as well continue looking for that dark energy source._ He thought with a smirk.

…..

A few minutes later, Jaden was rowing a boat over to the Girls' dorm. When he finally got there, he got off the boat to stand a few feet away from Alexis, Masika, and two other female Obelisk that didn't know who were holding a gloomy Syrus with them.

"Hi Jay," Syrus said to his friend, sounding just as gloomy as he looked.

"Hey, so care to tell me what's going on here?" Jaden asked even though he already could've guessed what the answer was going to be from the info he got from Haou.

"Well to make a long story short, I'm a complete loser." Syrus answered looking at the ground from shame.

"You're friend here trespassed into the girls' campus." Jasmine explained.

"Hey, I told your guys before! It wasn't like that!" Syrus protested.

Mindy ignored his comment as she added. "And now that you're here, Jaden; you're trespassing too!" Jaden frowned since he knew he just walked right into a very clear seen trap.

"Sorry Jaden but I was out voted by them." Masika said with a sigh.

"Its fine, Masika;" Jaden told the girl with a smile before he looked at Alexis. "Okay, what do I have to do so Syrus and I can go free?"

"Well I'm reasonable person, Jaden, so I'll make you a deal. If you can beat me in a duel then me and everyone here will pretend that this night never happened but if you lose, then will turn you in." Alexis offered.

"But if you turn us in then will be expelled!" Syrus cried from panic.

Jaden thought about it before a smirk formed on his face. "Don't worry, Syrus, I won't let that happen. Now let's duel, Alexis."

….

After getting two boats set up, we find Jaden and the group on them. Alexis and her friends were on the left side one while Jaden and Syrus were both on the right side one getting ready to start their duel.

Just as it was about to start, Crowler resurfaced from where he went underwater. "You try to get two kids kicked out and the whole world turns against you." He growled but when he saw the duel between Jaden and Alexis, he smirked. "Well look what we have here; a Slifer vs an Obelisk. Put him in his place, Alexis."

"Ready?" Alexis asked.

"Oh yeah," Jaden answered as Yubel appeared by his side.

"Duel!" They both yelled as their duel disks turned on and they both drew their five cards.

(Jaden: 4000 Alexis: 4000)

"Alright, let's see." Alexis said starting things off as she drew her sixth card. She added it to her hand before she took another card and placed it in attack mode. "Etoile Cyber, rise!" A red headed ballerina in an orange leotard spun onto the field as she appeared (Atk: 1200 Def: 1600). "And I'm also going to play one card face down." She finished as a face down appeared on her field.

_"That monster of hers has only 1200 Atk points. Something's up, Jaden;" _Yubel told her partner as he drew.

"Yeah but there's nothing I can do about it now." Jaden replied since he had nothing in his hand that could destroy spell or trap cards. So he decided that the best defense was a good offense. "Well it's time to bring the heat or should I say Elemental HERO Heat in attack mode!"

Appearing on his field in a blast of flames was a warrior with white armor that had fire designs on his crest and shoulders. His arms, legs, and neck had golden armor instead of white and large golden gauntlets with flame decoration on his forearms. He was wearing a white mask but you could still see his glowing green eyes and a red crown like object on top of his head that also had a green gemstone in the middle of it (Atk: 1600-1800 Def: 1200).

"Heat here gains 200 Atk points for each Elemental HERO on the field including himself." Jaden explained before he took another card from his hand. "But I hate for him to be alone on the field so I'm going to play Double Summon so I can bring out his sister, Elemental HERO Lady Heat in attack mode also!"

Appearing beside Heat was what looked to be a female version of him. The heroine was also wearing a white suit that covered almost all her body besides her arms, neck and head. Like Heat, her outfit also had flame designs on it that were around her breast area that went down her right side of her chest to the waist. She had on a golden belt that held up two red pieces that kinda made it look like she was wearing a skirt with golden accents. Her right leg was just like her outfit. It was white with flame designs. Her left leg of her costume was split apart just by a little bit at her upper thigh which showed off some of her skin and the only thing that was connecting that and the rest of her clothing was a golden connector. She was wearing fire red boots and a small orange cape which matched the color of her hair. Her forearms had red gauntlets and she was wearing a kinda like crown that Heat was wearing with a green gem in it also. Plus, just like her brother, she also had shining green eyes (Atk: 1300 Def: 1000).

"And with her on the field, Heat gains another 200 Atk points." Jaden grinned as his first pyro type monster's attack went up again (Atk: 1800-2000 Def: 1200). "But since I'm a gentleman, I'll let my lady attack you first."

_"Oh you're too kind, Jaden." _Lady Heat said smirking as two fireballs appeared in her hands before she threw them at Etoile Cyber.

Alexis grew tense as the attack come closer to her monster. "Hold it right there!" She called. "I actived the trap card, Double Passé!" Just as the fireball attack was about to hit Etoile Cyber, the attacked missed just by an inch and instead hit Alexis.

(Jaden: 4000 Alexis: 2700)

_"Okay, I'm all for attacking someone direct but what just happened here?" _Lady Heat questioned while Jaden was wondering the same thing also.

"Double Passé changes your attack on my monster to a direct attack on me." Alexis explained. "And now, my monster that you were about to attack gets to wage a direct attack on you! Oh and one more thing; when Etoile Cyber attacks someone direct, her attack points increase by 600." She added as her monsters points went up just like Heat's did not too long ago (Atk: 1200-1800 Def: 1600).

"Great," Jaden grumbled as the monster danced her way over to him and rounded housed kick him right in the right arm.

_"Jaden!" _Lady Heat and Yubel cried at the same time as the Gentle Darkness lord dropped down to one knee. Heat just glanced at his master with a worried look. The fire male wasn't really a big speaker.

"Don't worry guys, I'm fine." Jaden told them as he stood back up.

(Jaden: 2200 Alexis: 2700)

"Wow that Alexis is something else; sacrificing her own life points just so she could get to mine." Jaden mumbled. "And I thought Haou and I were the only ones that did that."

"So are you impressed?" Alexis asked which Jaden smirked too.

"Impressed? I think I'm in love." Jaden replied, joking. "I guess it's true what they say; love does hurt."  
"Oh you're sweet, Jaden…..too bad I have to crush you." Alexis returned making Masika glance up at her friend with an eyebrow raised.

_And you laughed at me when you said I was 'falling for Haou'. _Masika thought before another thought came to her as she looked around. _Speaking of him, where is he? I thought Haou would at least try to follow his younger brother to make sure he was safe. _

…..

However, unknown to all of them, Haou was now standing in the middle of the forest, glancing around with pure annoyance on his face. **"Almost two whole days and still nothing?!" **The darkness lord punched a tree out of anger. **"This dark energy is powerful but I can't even narrow it down to one area? What kinda bull crap is this?!" **Haou then started to walk off to a different area of the island but unknown to him, three shadows were watching him.

…..

Back with everyone else, Jaden was saying something to Alexis.

"Sorry Alexis but the only one that's going to be doing any crushing around here is me. You didn't forget that I still have Heat on the field right?" Jaden nodded to his other fire hero who nodded back before Heat attacked and this time, destroyed Etoile Cyber with his own fireball attack.

(Jaden: 2200 Alexis: 1900)

"And I'll be ending my turn with a face down." Jaden finished as a face down appeared on his side behind Heat.

"Good then I'll…." Before Alexis could finish, two fireballs come flying at her which took away 400 more of her life points.

(Jaden: 2200 Alexis: 1500)

"Hey, what just happened?!" Alexis questioned while Jaden had a sly grin on his face.

"That was Lady Heat's special ability. During the end phase of my turn, she deals 200 points of damage to you for each Elemental HERO that's on my field." Jaden explained while Lady Heat had her own grin on her face.

"You're Elemental HEROs are just full of surprises, huh Jaden?" Alexis replied drawing her next card. "Now where we're we?" She looked at the card she just drew and small grin formed on her face. "I play Blade Skater!" A grey skinned woman dressed in purple clothing with ice stakes on both of her wrists staked onto the field in attack mode (Atk: 1400 Def: 1500). "Next, I'm going to play the spell card Monster Reborn to bring back my Etoile Cyber in attack mode too!" Her first female reappeared, dancing, onto the field.

_"Two monsters that together still don't have enough power to take Heat down; the most that she can do at the moment is take out Lady Heat." _Yubel got a glare from the said female pyro monster. _"I'm just stating the facts here."_

"And now, I'm going to play Polymerization to fuse Etoile Cyber and Blade Skater together to form Cyber Blader!" The two monsters swirled together until a new monster with light blue skin, dark long blue hair, an outfit that was red and purple like Etoile Cyber and Blade Skater fused together and she was wearing futuristic glasses over her eyes (Atk: 2100-4200 Def: 800). "When there are only two monsters on your field, her attack points are double." Alexis explained before Jaden could ask why her new monster's power went up so much. "Well Jaden, I'm sorry to say this but your time at the Academy is over! Cyber Blader, attack Lady Heat with Whirlwind Rage!" The new fusion monster went into a spin as she launched toward the Lady of Flames.

"Don't worry, Lady Heat, I'll bring you back next turn." Jaden promised his flame monster as his face down rose up. "I play a trap! Half or Nothing! Here how it works, you get to choose to continue your attack but your monster's attack points are cut in half for this battle phase or you can just end your turn all together. So what you choice, Alexis?"

"Since my Cyber Blader's attack points are just going back to where they started from, I'm choosing to continue my attack!" Alexis answered as her monster was covered in a red aura that made her attack go down (Atk: 4200-2100 Def: 800).

_"This is going to hurt." _Lady Heat groaned as Cyber Blader continued her spinning attack until suddenly, a foot lashed out and destroyed her.

(Jaden: 1400 Alexis: 1500)

"Sorry Lady Heat," Jaden mumbled before he glanced over at normal Heat to see his attack points going down since an Elemental HERO left the field (Atk: 2000-1800 Def: 1200).

Jasmine and Mindy cheered as Alexis took back the lead.

"Way to go, Alexis!" Mindy exclaimed.

"Yeah, you got him now!" Jasmine added. "I knew when this kid beat Dr. Crowler it was just luck!"

Masika just remind silence. After watching Jaden duel against Chazz, she knew very well that he could make a comeback even against something like this.

"Well it'll be my pleasure to prove you girls wrong. My draw," Jaden said drawing. "I'm playing Card of Sanctity which let us draw until we both have six cards in our hand." Him and Alexis draw their cards and a wide grin appeared on Jaden's face from what he got. "Oh right, perfect." Alexis grew tense again when she heard that. "I'm first going to play Premature Burial. By paying 800 of my life points, I can bring back a monster from my graveyard in attack mode."

(Jaden: 600 Alexis: 1500)

Appearing once again in a burst of flames was Lady Heat who had a pure pissed off look on her face. _"Jaden, no offense to you of Haou but I freaking hate the dark." _The pyro monster grumbled making Jaden chuckle.

"Yeah, I don't like graveyards either, Lady Heat." Jaden laughed before he took another card from his hand. "Now I'm going to active HERO's Bond! When there's a face up HERO monster on my field, I get to summon out two Elemental HEROs from my hand. So joining Heat and Lady Heat on the field is Elemental HERO Sparkman and Elemental HERO Clayman in attack mode!"

Just like the last time Jaden played this card, two more Elemental HEROs appeared on the field. The first one was in a blue suit with golden thunder bolt designs on it. He had on a golden armor crest piece that was connected to shoulder blades that instead having blades on them; they had orbs that looked to be holding electricity in them. One his back looked to be metal blue and yellow wings and his head looked to be some kind of helmet with TV antenna (Atk: 1600 Def: 1400).

The second HERO was totally different since his whole body was made up of brown clay besides his head which was red and his shoulders and bottom of his feet were a lighter brown color (Atk: 800 Def: 2000).

And since there were now three more HEROs on the field, Heat's attack points went way up (Atk: 1800-2400 Def: 1200).

"Now I know Heat can now destroy your Cyber Blader with ease and have my other monster gain up and take out the rest of your life points but what fun is that now?" Jaden asked looking at his monsters for the answer.

_"It won't be any fun. We're just be gaining up on her." _Clayman answered. _"We fight with honor not for winning." _Sparkman added. _"There's no honor by just gaining up on someone."_

_ "Uh hello? That little bitch over there sent me to hell and back! I say take her down now!" _Lady Heat rolled her eyes when the three male monsters looked at her, all frowning. _"Fine, we're do it you way, Jaden."_

Jaden smiled at that as he took a card from his hand and placed it in his field spell zone. "I'm playing my Fusion Gate field spell. With this, I can summon Fusion Monsters without playing a polymerization card and I just happened to have two in made to create. So I'm going to fuse Heat and Lady Heat and then Sparkman and Clayman together to summon out Elemental HERO Inferno and Elemental HERO Thunder Giant!"

Both sets of monsters jumped into the air before they swirled together until two different fusion monsters formed onto the field which caused the boats that the groups with in to start rocking like crazy and Crowler too from the force of the fusion summon.

The first fusion, that of Heat and Lady Heat, was wearing white armor which again was covered in flame designs from his wrist down. He was wearing long white boots that went to his knees that had spikes coming out of the top. His crest was all orange fire color with a hole right in the middle to show that there was magma inside him. He had four long red spikes on each of his shoulder blades and looked to be wearing a spiked crown on top of his head. He had green eyes like Heat and Lady Heat and his hands were made up of magma too (Atk: 2300 Def: 1600).

The second fusion monster that was made from Sparkman and Clayman was a giant as from where his name came from. He was wearing purple pants while his top half was in yellow armor with a orb in the middle to show it was holding electricity just like Sparkman's was. He also had two of them on the back of his hands and was wearing a blue and white visor over his head (Atk: 2400 Def: 1500).

Alexis raised an eyebrow at all of this. "I don't know what you were trying to do, Jaden, but since you have only two monsters on your field again; Cyber Blader's attack points double once more." (Atk: 2100-4200 Def: 800) "Now both of your monsters aren't strong enough to take her down."

"Yeah I know, I know," Jaden said waving a hand dismissively. "But I should tell you about Thunder Giant's ability. He can destroy any monster whose original ATK are less than his own."

"Wait, original attack points?"

"That's right, attack point without any kind of enhancement or ability."

"But….before her special ability kicked in, her attack points were only 2100." Alexis got a small look of panic on her face.

Jaden smirked. "Exactly and that's lower than my Thunder Giant's so that mean you're Cyber Blader is automatically destroyed. Thunder Giant; show her why you got your name."

_"Gladly, my lord;" _Thunder Giant replied as he held out a hand a fired bolts of lightning that danced around Cyber Blader before it destroyed her.

"And let's not leave Inferno out of the action; attack Alexis direct with Inferno Blaze Burn!" Jaden command his second monster.

_"As Jaden's brother likes to say before he finishes a duel; burn." _ Inferno said as two magma fireballs appeared in his hands before he threw them at Alexis.

Alexis gasped as she tried her best to block the fireball attack but she still groaned as she dropped down to one knee as her life points dropped to zero.

(Jaden: 600 Alexis: 0)

Jasmine and Mindy were stunned, not sure what they just saw really happened while Syrus cheered for Jaden and even Masika was smiling since she was happy that one of the only people that didn't think she was a clumsy freak wasn't leaving the island anytime soon.

"And that's game." Jaden said doing his signature victory post. "Thanks for the sweet duel, Lex."

Alexis blinked at that as she looked at him. "Lex?"

"What? You don't like the nickname?" Jaden questioned.

"No…it's just…." Alexis just smiled as she stood up. "It's nothing; thanks."

Masika giggled as she watched this. _Now who's the one with a crush?_

…..

After the duel was over, both boats were pulled up to each other so that they were side by side; both groups were facing each other as they talked.

"Well a deal is a deal." Jaden told the four girls. "I won so we get off free."

"Alright guys, I won't back out. We're keep quiet about what happened tonight." Alexis agreed.

"Well if you ask me; I think we should turn both of them in right now." Jasmine remarked.

"Well no one asked you." Alexis retorted.

"But Alexis…."

"Jaden beat me fair and square in the duel and that's all there is to it." Alexis told her.

"No there's more to it than that. It was close." Jaden said with a smirk which made Alexis look back at him. "Yeah you got game."

"Huh?" Alexis said slightly confused with a small faded pink blush on her face.

"Oh and before I forget;" Jaden turned to Masika as he took out an envelope from his jacket pocket and handed it to her. "Here, Haou wanted to give this to you but since his in trouble with me at the moment; I thought I give it to you instead."

Masika blinked at that as she took the envelope from him.

"Well catch you girls later." Jaden said waving bye to them before he started rowing the boat home while Syrus stared at him with a confused look on his face.

Alexis watched them go as a small smile started to form on her face. _Even if I did win, I could never have turned those two in. This place is a lot more fun with them then without._

_ I never have seen Alexis act this way before. _Jasmine thought looking at their leader. _I wonder….is she actually falling for that Slifer?_

Meanwhile, Masika was opening up the envelope and the first thing she found inside was a Queen of the Night Tulip. Masika knew she had to be blushing as she took the flower out of the envelope and stared at it. After moving it around to get better angles of it, she noticed that there was a note card attached to it. She slowly opened it up and started to read it.

_Getting Black flowers is usually a negative romantic message; getting one, however, means a powerful romantic gesture with a hint of mystery._

Masika had a feeling Jaden added the note card to the flower since Haou didn't act like the type of person to say romantic or even so write it. The black flower, however, fit him perfectly.

….

_"Haou going to kill you, Jaden." _Yubel told Jaden as he was changing into his pajamas.

It didn't take long for Jaden and Syrus to make it back to the Slifer dorm since the dorms were all close together. As soon as they got back, Syrus pretty much collapsed onto his bed and Jaden couldn't blame him. The poor guy went thought a lot together.

_"His only going to kill me if he finds out that I made a fake love letter to Masika and said it was from him. Besides, I was only trying to help him. I know he likes her so I'm just trying to help a brother out." _Jaden replied as he sat down on the edge of his bed, looking over at Yubel who was leaning against the wall with her arm crossed over her chest.

Yubel sighed at this. _"I know you were, Jaden, but this is Haou. He rather stab himself in the chest then to tell someone he has feelings for them."_

_ "Hey who knows, Yubel? Maybe Masika might be able to break him out of his shell." _Jaden pointed out with a smile.


	5. Chapter 5

I** don't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX!**

(So after pretty much forever, chapter 5 is up! And can I just say that I think I just messed up this whole episode's plot. Oh well, at least you guys can't say that didn't change this one bit from the anime XD. Also we got another OC in this story that was made by Tigerzaley. Plus I'm having a hard time deciding who I want Jaden to end up with in this story so if you guys can drop a review on who you want Jaden to end up with (Yaoi or not) then that would be great! There's not much more I can say about this since I'm disappointed in myself since again, I missed this episode up but I'll let you guys be the judges of that. R&R!)

Chapter 5: Double Smack Down

A week after Jaden duel with Alexis, a fleet of ships and air planes cruised through the ocean. "Well men," The captain said to his crew. "It's been a long journey and it seems like everyone's been after us but we finally arrived at our destination. Now, full speed ahead; this is the moment we've been waiting for, the moment Duel Academy gets their new rare cards!"

…..

To say Haou was tired would be an understatement. The Gentle Darkness ruler might be a night owl but not getting much sleep night after night could take its toll on someone. He was just too stubborn to give up on his hunt for that dark energy source he been feeling since he arrived at the island. He gotten close to finding it a few times but when he thought he had it, it would just disappear like it was taunting him. Haou swear he was close to losing his mind any day now but he already knew for a fact that someone lost it long before he did.

Currently, Haou was leaning against a wall in Jaden's room, watching Syrus as he was praying to a poster of Slifer the Sky Dragon with a white headband on his head with three Monster Reborn cards tapped onto it. Haou knew people did crazy things when they were nervous about tests but this took the cake for him.

"Please, please, please; let me pass this test." Syrus prayed to the sky dragon. "I don't want to be stuck in this red jacket forever….not that there's anything wrong with red. I mean, it looks great on you, Slifer. I wanna be in Ra Yellow! Please give me a chance!"

Haou rolled his eyes at this pathetic display he was watching before he turned his attention back to his deck. The only real reason the older Yuki twin was in here was to make sure Jaden was up and uh course, the younger twin was still in his bed, snoring like crazy. So Haou just decided to wait until his brother woke up or if Syrus was dumb enough, which he was, to try to wake Jaden up and watch the fireworks happen.

In the meantime, Haou was continuously drawing the top five cards of his deck just to see how his drawing skills were doing. Almost in every draw, he would get his ace card, Dark Fusion, which didn't surprise him since he had about five of them in his deck and the fusion material monsters he needed to unleash someone serious hurt onto his opponents.

*Ring!*

"Slifer!" Syrus screamed as he fell backwards out of the desk chair he was sitting in.

"Alarm clock idiot;" Haou told him, rolling his eyes once more before he glanced over at the said object which was right next to Jaden's head. "And not all that much of a surprise, Jaden sleeps right through it."

"Uh man," Syrus groaned as he crawled over to Jaden's bed and started to push the sleeping brunette to get him to wake up. "Jaden, wake up; the tests are today and we don't wanna be…."

Haou smirked at what happened next.

"Wrong!" Jaden yelled, smacking Syrus in the face and knocking the poor guy to the ground. "Because I played a trap!" Jaden turned over since he was in the middle of one of his dream duels.

"That's why I use a blow horn to wake him up." Haou said with a small dark chuckle. Though he was happy to see Syrus get smacked, he was even happier that Jaden was dream dueling in his human voice instead of his spirit voice or they were both dead.

Syrus groaned at that as he sat up. "Why can't he ever just sleep in defense mode for once?!" Haou raised an eyebrow at that, guessing this wasn't the first time the bluenette tried to wake up his younger brother.

"Duh Syrus;"

The small Slifer looked up to see Chumley looking down at him, head propped up on his arms. "You shouldn't be walking him up at all! Let him get some more sleep. It'll be good for him and it'll make our day a lot easier. Get what I'm saying?"

"Chumley, I don't get anything you say." Syrus replied.

"And before you say anything else, choose your next words carefully." Haou warned the older boy.

Chumley swallowed nervously at that as he said; "Look we have two different exams today which are first a Written Test and then our Field Test. The Written Test shouldn't be much trouble but our Field Test has us paired up against other students from the same dorm and I don't wanna duel against one of the guys that beat Dr. Crowler."

"And people call me Mr. Selfish." Haou said shaking his head. "You won't be dueling against Jaden. If anything, they pair him up with me since I'm the only one that can make him break a sweat in a duel. Now if you two don't want to be added to my death list then you better leave my sight now."

That was all it took for Syrus to dash out of the room while Chumley hid under the covers like a scared little child.

…..

"_You know you could at least try to be nice to my friends, Haou, instead of making them scared for their lives." _Jaden said as he and his brother were walking to the Academy building since for once they were pretty good on time though Jaden kinda wanted to smack his brother upside the head for pulling him by the arms onto the cold floor just to get him up. It also didn't help his mood when he found Chumley curled up into a ball on his bed because of Haou and his death note threats.

"**I'll be nice to them when they grow a brain but since that's not going to happen anytime** **then no, I won't be nice to them; just like I'm not nice to anyone else besides you and Yubel and that's just when I'm in** **good mood." **Haou replied before he fully looked at Jaden when his younger twin mumbled something under his breath. **"Pardon, what was that now?" **

"_I said you're mean to everyone beside your own family and Masika." _Jaden got punched, hard, right in the arm. _"Ow, what was that for?!"_

"**I told you a hundred times now. I don't like her. I respect her as a person and that's even more then I can say for almost everyone on this island but if you say I like her or even implied it one more time then you're getting more than a sore arm, **_**Judai." **_Jaden blinked at that as his brother stormed off.

"_Wow you really made him mad if his calling you by your real name, Jay." _Yubel said appearing next to her partner.

"_I guess but what's been up with him lately? His been acting different since we arrived at the island; I first thought it was just because of Masika but when she's around, his in a good mode instead of bad but now…"_

"_His been sneaking out after midnight;" _Jaden looked at Yubel after she said that. _"I didn't want to alert you since I thought it was nothing serious. I just thought he was taking midnight walks and was tired afterwards and that was making him snappily but…." _

"_Even when his tired, Haou not threating my life since he knows I'm joking;" _Jaden pointed out as his eyes changed to brown. "Just tell me again when he sneaks out and then maybe we can find some answers." He said as he started walking to the school building again.

….

Haou yawned as he leaned back in his chair, watching as other students were thinking their brains out as they tried their hardest to pass the Written Exam. It took about Haou five to ten minutes to finish his and he didn't even have to study. Now he was just waiting for the time to pass by so he could get the Field Test over and done with so he could get back to important matters: finding the dark energy and taking it for himself.

"_You really are selfish, aren't you? Aren't you going to share any of that beautiful energy with little old me? I mean after all; we're best friends for life, Haou."_

Haou glared at Magician. The Fiend Spellcaster had appeared not to long ago and was currently lying down on top of his desk. "You're not little, you're old as heck and we're not even friends, Magician. You're my servant and if you don't start acting like it then I'm feeding you to the demons in hell." He warned her, not to loudly so no one would look at him like he was crazy.

Magician rolled her eyes. _"Well I feel so loved. Thanks, you're highness." _

"**Don't call me that." **Haou growled at her which got him a few glances from the students who were sitting next to him before they choice to turn their attention back to their test.

"_Oh yeah, I forgot. That's Yubel's thing." _Magician giggled darkly as she looked over her shoulder. "_Well isn't that cute; the fool is talking in his sleep." _

Haou raised an eyebrow at that before he noticed that Syrus was fast asleep with his head lying on top of his test. The bluenette Slifer wasalso mumbling the answers or what he thought were the answers to his test in his sleep. "He pulled an all-nighter." Haou said plainly as he shook his head at the pathetic display until he noticed his brother walking into the classroom and stopped to stand next to Syrus.

"I didn't know this was an oral exam, Syrus." The bluenette woke up with a start before he noticed that Jaden was talking to him.

"You're here;" Syrus said smiling.

"You two want to keep it down?!" The two Slifers looked up a few seats above them to see Chazz looking down at them with hate filled eyes and annoyances right on his face. "Some of us plan to pass this test."

"_Sorry Princeton but you failed a long time ago when you thought you could pass. You kinda need a brain to pass tests. Unless you brought one without anyone knowing about it then good luck;" _Magician said which made Haou chuckle. Yeah he didn't like Magician in any shape or form but he had to agree with her that Chazz was an idiot.

"Hey, I always plan on passing….it just doesn't end up that way." Jaden argued with the Obelisk.

"Oh Jaden;" The argument was cut short when Banner called to the brunette. "Why don't you come down here and get your exam."

Jaden let out a sigh of relief since he thought he was in trouble for a second before he turned around and called; "Be there in a jiff!" He then started down the steps to the front of the class.

"_Well as much as I love to continue spending time with you, Haou, I must be taking my leave as of the moment. See you later, sweetly." _Haou was so close to murdering Magician for that but he didn't get the chance as she disappeared.

…..

And just in a few minutes after getting his test, we find Jaden and Syrus both asleep leaning against each other to stay seating up. We also find from outside the class room with the door clacked open a little, Crowler spying on Jaden with a devilish smirk.

_You might be able to dream your way through the Written Exam, Jaden, but when your Field Text starts, it'll be nothing but a nightmare! _He then chuckled darkly to himself.

Crowler mustn't have been paying much attention to Haou since he didn't notice the older twin was glaring at him. _Now what is that cross-dresser up to this time? _He wondered forcing himself to stay in his seat instead of getting up and murdering Crowler right here and now. Yeah, he was still mad about the whole fake love letter thing.

After about ten minutes or so, Banner cleared his throat and said; "All right children, the Written Exam is now over. Now please walk, do not run to get in line for your new rare cards."

"They're here?!"

"Oh dear,"

And with that, a mob of students ran out of the classroom, trying to be the first ones to get the new cards. Soon, the only people that were left were Jaden, Syrus, Haou, and Bastion who was trying to shake the two sleeping boys awake. Haou just stayed in his seat since he had no need for new rare cards. His Evil HEROS were as rare as they could come and just as powerful.

It didn't take long for Syrus to wake up crying. "Oh I blew it didn't I? I'm a giant failure, aren't I?"

"Sy, if they were grading on melodrama, you would get an A." Jaden said with a yawn as he raised his hand and opened his eyes only to blink a few times when he noticed that they were the only ones left in the classroom beside his brother who was sitting a few rows above them. "Uh where did everyone go? Please tell me we didn't sleep through the whole day!"

"No, just the whole class, Jaden; as for where everyone is, they're all at the card shop trying to get the new rare cards that arrived not that long ago to upgrade their decks for today's Field Test." Bastion explained.

"What?! New cards?! Why didn't anyone tell us?!" Syrus asked from surprised while Jaden still looked shocked but not all that surprise as Syrus was.

"Because everyone wants the best cards for themselves;" Bastion answered once again.

"So why aren't you getting some?" Syrus questioned.

"Please, one errant card in my deck would totally throw it all off."

"Mine wouldn't!"

"So then let's go!" Jaden said as he stood up from his seat. "There's nothing better than getting new cards and making new friends." Sure he loved his Elemental HEROs like family but Jaden always loved to add new cards to his deck so they could become part of their family too. The ruler of Gentle Darkness then looked above to where his brother was at. "Hey Haou, you want to join us?!"

"No," Haou answered plainly as he stood up and walked out of the room.

Jaden frowned at that. "Partly pooper," He mumbled before he looked at Syrus and he grinned. "Well let's get going, little buddy." He then took off running towards the exit before Syrus followed right behind him. "Thanks for the tip, Bastion!" Jaden called to the Ra before they were gone.

….

At the same moment that Jaden and Syrus were running to the card shop, a large group of students were already there, banging at the steel door. All of them were hoping to get at the cards before anyone else. However, one of them, a female, was standing off to the side, watching the other students with a look of disbelieve at how they were acting.

The girl had blond hair that was in a small spiked pony tail which was pulled back through the back of the baseball cap she was currently wearing. In her hair, where her pony tail was, was a circle clip that had a spiky mouth and round eyes like a pumpkin. The baseball cap she was wearing was dark grey and black in color with a design of a word that was spelled in different language other than English. She had pale paper white skin, grey eyes, and peach lips. She was also wearing a black tank top, an Obelisk Blue jacket and nary blue shinny jeans.

Now normally, you would have just seen this girl by herself but she wasn't alone; sitting on her shoulder while talking to her was this little green cube monster with a green tail, one eye in the middle of its body, and some kind of horn on top of its head/body.

_"I don't get you humans sometimes, Kia." _The green monster said to his master as he watched the other students as they went crazy trying to get to the new cards. _"Don't they understand that their just scaring the Duel Spirits that live inside those cards that they want?"_

The girl, Kia, nodded in agreement before she spoke with an English accent. "I know what you mean, Green; I'm a little freaked out myself and I'm just standing here." She sighed a little as she shook her head. "Don't some people realize that it isn't the card that makes you a great duelist but it's them themselves?"

"Oh children!" The mob turned around and Kia and Green, as she called him, looked over to see the captain from the ship walking over to them with the brief case that held the new cards. "Looking for these?!" He asked holding up the case which made the students burst into cheers.

Kia smiled at this just as another monster spirit appeared on her other shoulder. Like Green, this monster was in cubed shape with a long tail but this one was red, had two eyes and two long eyebrows that made it look like he had horns and sharp looking teeth.

_"Well it's about time; I was getting bored of just standing here." _The red fiend monster spoke.

"Yes because you're the one that's just standing here with monster spirits appearing on your shoulders every five seconds, Red." Kia said sarcastically with a laugh. "And just to tell you guys; I putting you people on a dieted. You're getting fat."

_"Hey, this is our normal shape!" _Green defended.

Kia shook her head at this with a small chuckle as she turned her attention back onto the captain.

The metal door to the card shop opened up a crack and the captain bent down to enter. "Then come and get them."

The metal door then opened up all the way and the brief case was on the table and opened. However, everyone in the crowd was shocked to see that the brief case was empty.

"What going on!?"

"Where are all the cards?!"

Even Kia was surprised to see that they were all gone in just five seconds.

Next to the now empty case was a counter girl and a man in a long black coat. "You know the rules, first come first serve." The counter girl, Sadie, said which made everyone jaw drop.

"And I was here first, so I took every one of them." The black coat guy added. With that, the crowd of angry or disappointed students started to go away. Kia, however, just stood there in shook and anger.

_"What kind of bull crap is this?!" _Red yelled as he climbed to the top of Kia's head so he was standing on the very top of her baseball cap. _"Hey buddy! You can't just take all the cards like that! My buddy Kia here wanted to get some of those!"_

"Red, you're just wasting your breath. He can't hear you." Kia mumbled as her hands turned into fist at her sides. Yes, she didn't like it how people went crazy at trying to get their hands on some of those cards but after seeing the disappointed looks on some of the students' faces; she was kinda temped to hit this guy who took all the cards for himself.

She almost actually did that as the said black coat man walked right pasted her and bumped shoulders with her. "Oh sorry, miss." The man apologue before he continued walking off to somewhere.

Kia said nothing as she looked over at her shoulder, the same one the man bumped into her, and the very same one that Green was standing on but he wasn't standing on it anymore; the same cube fiend was hanging on for dear life since the force of the bump to a monster of his size made it so he lost his footing. "Don't worry, buddy, I got you." She picked him up and placed him back on her shoulder.

_"I don't like that guy." _Green said gasping for breaths. He might not have been freaking out on the outside but he was screaming his lungs out on the inside.

"Same here, Green, same here;" Kia agreed.

….

"Come one Syrus, let's make tracks." Jaden said over his shoulder to his friend as they closing in on the card shop but he soon stopped and so did Syrus when they noticed something that was way off. No one was at the card shop. "We have to….get in line?"

"Where is everyone? They couldn't have run out of cards already, could they?!" Syrus looked like he was about to burst into tears at that.

"No, they were all taken." Jaden and Syrus both turned and were surprised to see a blond hair girl wearing a baseball cap sitting on top of table, that was in the corner of the shop, with her legs over the side, holding an open can of coke in hand.

"Uh excuse me, miss, but what do you mean they were taken?" Jaden asked walking over to the girl who was taking a drink from her soda before she placed it down on the table.

"I mean they were taken; all of them by this one person in a black coat." The girl, Kia, answered. "No other student was able to get any of the rare cards since he took every single last one of them."

"What happened to everyone's fair share?" Jaden questioned with a frown from hearing that.

"I guess the idiot didn't know about it or didn't care one bit in the least." Kia shrugged. "Not like we can do anything about it now."

_"I for one think we should hunt the dude down and tie him to a tree until he hands over the cards." _ Jaden looked around where he heard that, thinking it was one of his spirits but he was taken by surprise when noticed a Red Duston monster had appeared on the girl's shoulder.

_"Oh my god, it's so cute!" _This time, Jaden knew it was one of his monsters since Knospe appeared on his shoulder to stare at the tiny fiend creature. _"Jay-bear, can we keep it?!"_

_ "Hey! I'm not cute! I'm a dangerous beast!" _Red Duston even tried to roar to prove his point but it only turned into a meow sound.

"Hey Sy," Jaden spoke to the bluenette who looked up at him. "You want to check to see if they do have any more packs of cards left at the front counter?"

"Well I guess I could." Syrus replied before he took off.

After making sure that Syrus was gone, Jaden turned to look back at Kia and at the same time, they both said; "So how long have you had a Duel Spirits." They both blinked at that. "You can see mine too?!" Again they both blinked since they were somehow stuck speaking at the same time. Once more, they were both about to say someone at the same time again but they both stopped themselves and they both laughed.

_"I don't get it; what's so funny?" _Red Duston questioned.

Kia was the first one to stop laughing as she said. "Well you just turned my bad morning into a good one. I thought I was the only person on the island that could see Duel Spirits."

"Nope and I'm not the only one. My older twin brother, Haou, can see them too." Jaden replied with a smile as he held out his hand. "The name's Jaden by the way."

"Kia Macy;" She replied smiling back as she shook hands with him. "And I guess you already met Red over here."  
_"I'm Knospe!" _The plant monster joined in on the introductory.

Kia laughed at that as she looked back over at Jaden. "So is she the only Duel Spirit you got?"

Jaden shook his head. "My whole deck is filled with spirits. Some of them just like to show up in duels and others like Knospe here like to show up whenever she wants to but I don't have a problem with it; Knospe like my little sister. What about you? Is Red the only one you have?"

"I have six spirits. Red here and my other monster Duston, Green, are the ones that like to appear out of nowhere to keep me company. My other three are just shy and the last one is to giant." Kia chuckled at that.

"So how long have you been able to see Duel Spirits?" Jaden asked.

"What are we playing now? 20 questions?" Kia asked making Jaden chuckle.

"I guess we are." He answered as he took a seat next to her on the table.

"Well I guess since I got my Duston deck. I was just walking down a street one day and I heard some voices calling for help. So I continued to follow the voices until I found these little guys thrown away in a trash can." Jaden's eyes widen at that. "Yeah, it wasn't pretty and till this day I want to find who did that to these little guys." Kia's eyes looked to be gazed over for a second like she was in deep thought before she looked back at him and her smile returned. "And what about you?"

"I was born with the ability." Jaden answered before he looked away and his eyes flashed to Yubel's for a second. _How could someone just throw away their cards like that?! There not just pieces of paper; living breathing creatures very souls are in them! _He thought.

"Well isn't that just nice." Jaden snapped out of his thoughts before he looked back at Kia. "Look over there." Jaden did what she asked and looked straight ahead to see Knospe was now playing tag with not just Red but a green version of the first Duston.

Jaden smiled at this.

…..

**"Okay, so we checked here, here, and here about ten times now and we know for sure that the dark energy source never appears in these areas." **Haou said marking off those spots on a map of Duel Academy that he so happened to have found. Those areas he crossed off were the Academy Building, the Dorms, and the docks. **"Now we know for a fact that the source always appears and then disappears from these places." **Haou circled the forest, the beach, and around the cliffs of the island. **"And the only places we haven't checked yet are the rest of the forest and the volcano." **He placed squares around those two areas before Haou leaned back in his desk chair and sighed as he closed his eyes.

Magician rolled her eyes at all of this as she looked over at her dark master from where she was laying down on his bed. _"I find it funny how you think I'm paying attention to what you're saying let alone caring about any of it."_ She smirked as she waited for his snap of a reply but when she didn't get one, Magician raised an eyebrow. _"Hey sweetly pie, you listening?" _She knew she was going to get snapped at for that one but again, she didn't get a reply which made Magician worry a little as she got up from her place on his bed and walked over to Haou. Magician looked at his face from over his shoulder and she let out a small sigh of relief when she just saw that Haou just collapsed from exhaustion before she shook her head. _"Poor fool; working himself until he drops just trying to find some more power." _

Still Magician had to watch Haou for a few seconds as the dark lord slept. She always knew he was handsome, proud, and strong just like any warrior let alone the King of the Gentle Darkness should be but just watching him at this very moment, Magician knew very well that Haou was only human even if he did have some unhuman like powers and acted like a demon to everyone; even to her but Magician was used to it. It was kinda like a game to her, a dance if you may, where she tried to annoy him and Haou tried to not lose his cool but Magician always ended up winning. The very rare times, like now, where Magician would drop her dark evil witch act was the only times where Haou would win; even if he was sleeping.

Just as Magician was about to move Haou over to his bed, she stopped when she heard a small knock on Haou's locked door. She raised an eyebrow since there was no way it couldn't have been Jaden since the brother to her master would have just opened the door or tried to since it was locked. So she poked her head _through _the wall and an evil grin formed on her face when she saw who it was. _"Oh she's going to love this sight." _The Evil HERO chuckled as she unlocked the door before she disappeared back into Haou's deck.

Meanwhile on the other side of the door, Masika was standing there, feeling unease as she was kinda hoping Haou wouldn't answer even if he was in his dorm. _Why am I here again? _She thought blushing some of her hair out of her face before she looked down at her hands and noticed she was holding the note card that was attached to the black flowers she got that were in the envelope that Jaden handed to her that he said was from Haou. _Oh yeah, now I remember. _She sighed as a small blush started to form on her face. _I came here to thank him and I'm not backing down now even if I'm a little shy about all of this. _So once again, the Atlantean duelist knocked on the door and was surprised a little when the door cracked open a little. _So he is home? _She guessed since the rules stated that all students must have their dorm rooms locked if they were going out. Masika slowly opened the door and peeked inside and what she found inside the darker twin's room made her jaw drop.

Haou was here all right but the Gentle Darkness ruler was fast asleep in his desk chair. His brown hair was a bit of a mess and his sunglasses that he always wore were also lying on his desk.

_I should leave. _Masika told herself but her body wasn't listening to her and neither were her eyes since she was staring at him like crazy. _But he looks so peaceful; like an angel….well a fallen angel in his case. _She thought noticing for the first time how tense Haou always looked even when he was in a calm mood but now, he finally looked relaxed.

_"Well it looks like she's enjoying the view." _Magician said smirking as she appeared next to Haou with a blow horn in her hand. _"Now for the fun part."_ She held the horn to Haou's ear and pushed the button.

Haou's eyes snap up as he woke up with a start and he fell out of his chair. **"What the bloody hell, Magician?!"** The dark king snapped at her; anger flashed in his golden eyes as he glared at the female fiend, not even noticing Masika was standing there in the doorway.

_"Oh so that's what that this button does." _Magician said before she giggled. _"My bad and just to tell you, your highness, you have a visitor." _The fiend Spellcaster then quickly disappeared before she got the full wrath of her master.

"Uh Haou…"

Haou's eyes suddenly changed to brown when he heard that voice and he slowly turned his head and his eyes widen when he saw Masika was standing there in his half way open doorway with a cross between a confused and freaked out look on her face. _Oh F my life right now. _He thought as he quickly stood up from where he hit the floor.

"I know my first question should be 'are you okay?' but you're eyes…?"

_F my life hard; _Haou thought trying to think of some lame cover up that maybe she'll believe but before he had the chance to, Masika continued.

"I didn't know they were an amber brown color." Masika finished with a smile surprising Haou. "I thought yours were a chocolate brown like Jaden's but I guess you two had to look a little different in appearance right?" She giggled a little.

_I must be dreaming….I have to be… _Haou thought as he tried to speak but no words come out of his mouth and he mentally smacked himself in the head for his off behavior at this moment. For calling out loud, he was known for his dark, cool, and jerk like personality but now he was acting like an idiot going on his first date with a cute girl. _Keep it together, Haou! You're far from being stupid, you're not on a bloody date and you're don't like Masika! _He yelled at himself in his mind.

"Hey Haou, are you okay?" Haou looked back over at Masika who was looking at him with a worried look on her face.

"I'm fine," The dark king was barely able to say as he walked over to one of walls in his room and started banging his head against it.

"Hey, what are you doing?!" Masika ran over to him and pulled him away from the wall before he could hit his head again. "Are you trying to give yourself brain damage?!"

"Yes," Haou answered honestly looking away from her gaze.

"Well don't! Are you insane?! That can really hurt you!" Masika told him before she added. "And I should know; I fell into more walls then I can remember from my clumsiness."

Haou just pushed her away from him as he walked over to his desk and placed on his sunglasses. Masika frowned at that. "I don't see why you try to hide your eyes, Haou. There's nothing wrong with them."

_That you know about. _Haou thought before he looked back over at her. "So, is there a reason why you're here or do you normally like to break into boys' rooms when you think they're not home?"

Masika felt a small blush come on from that comment. "For your information; your door was unlocked and I'm here because of you!" Haou raised an eyebrow at both of those as Masika held up a note card. "I just wanted to come here to say thank you for the flower and the note."

"Flower and note? What the heck are you talking about?" Haou questioned crossing his arms over his chest.

"The flower and note you gave your brother to give to me." Masika answered frowning as she held up note card up and read it; "_Getting Black flowers is usually a negative romantic message; getting one, however, means a powerful romantic gesture with a hint of mystery."_

Haou swore he saw red after he heard all that. "What the freak did I just say to the no good son of a bitch? I told him to drop it and instead he decides to play cupid?" He growled under his breath, not knowing this happened about a week ago. Haou then glanced back at Masika. "Excuse me, Masika, but I'm going to go murder my brother now." Before Masika could say anything, Haou grabbed his duel disk and stormed out of the room.

…..

"So Jaden, why does Knospe call you Jay-bear? I can get it if she called you Jay-bird or better yet blue jay but bear?" Kia questioned as she and Jaden were now taking a walk along the beach that was under the cliffs of the Slifer dorm.

Jaden chuckled nervously at that as he rubbed the back of his head. "Well it's kind of an inside joke. During Halloween one year when I was seven, I decided to dress up as a bear with wings on my back and Knospe's mother, Poison Rose, called me a Jay-bear and that name kinda stuck with Knospe." He laughed. "Lesson learned? Never mix customs or else you get stuck with nicknames. But I don't care, I kinda taken a liking to the name also."

"Oh, I just guessed it was because she thought you were a teddy bear. Also…." Kia smirked as she held up a tape recorder. "Blackmail,"

Jaden's eyes widen at that. "You wouldn't dare."

"Try me….Jay-bear." Kia smirked before she was then taken by surprise as Jaden tackle her to the ground and pinned her there on the sand.

"I tried and I won." Jaden grinned as he looked down at her.

"Not quite; I should warn you, Jaden, I fight dirty." Jaden raised an eyebrow before he got what she meant when Kia head-butted him. Jaden flinched back from the sudden pain in his forehead and using that small time she had, Kia somehow flipped them over so she was on top and had Jaden pinned to the ground.

"Ow, jezz girl, you hit hard. I think I meant have brain damage now." Jaden said with a laugh to show that he was only just joking.

"You're the one that started it, Mr."

"You're the one that made the recording!"

"Oh yeah but you did know I was only joking about the blackmail, right?"

"Now you tell the guy."

"Are you two done yet?" Kia looked over her shoulder when she heard that. Jaden already knew who that voice belonged to but he still raised his head to see Haou standing there, a few feet away from them, with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Hey bro," Jaden smiled as Kia got off of him and he stood up. "What's up?"

Haou didn't reply; instead he glanced over at Kia. "Who's she?"

"_She _goes under the name of Kia and I'm one of your brother's new friends." Kia answered staring at Haou for a few seconds before she raised an eyebrow. The dude looked like Jaden alright and sounded a little bit like him too but the way he dressed and acted was nothing like his twin.

"Good for you; this is how much I care." Haou waved her off before he glared at his brother. "Judai, I have half the nerve to beat the living day lights out of you from where you stand." He threated which took his brother from surprise.

"Hey wait a second, Haou, why you mad at me all of the sudden?" Jaden questioned. "If this is about this morning…."

"Black flower," Haou growled at him and Jaden shut up after he heard that.

_"Well I hate to be the one to say I told you so, Jaden, but I told you so!" _Yubel exclaimed in his mind. _"We'll have fun running for your life." _

_ "Thanks Yubel," _Jaden groaned back at her before he started to take small steps back when Haou was walking closer to him. "Listen Haou, I know you're mad and all but I was only…."

**"Shut up," **Haou warned him and just as he took another step towards him, he suddenly stopped and took a flinch step back when he felt something knock the breath out of him for a few seconds. He raised his hand and placed it on his right cheek. Someone just punched him right crossed the face and he didn't even notice it coming until the blow connected.

"Yo!" Haou glanced over to see Kia was standing there with one of her fist raised. "What is wrong with you?! What kind of brother beats up his younger one?!"

"Stay out of this;" Haou warned her rubbing his check for a few seconds before he lowered his hand to his side.

"Kia, I think you better listen to him." Jaden agreed with his brother. "Look I made a stupid mistake and I can handle my brother's wrath."

"Jaden, shut up!" Kia snapped at him which made the younger twin flinch back before she turned her gaze back onto Haou. "Look, I might not know what the heck is going on between you two but whatever happened, I'm sure Jaden was only trying to help and even if he did do something that gave you every right to be mad at him, that still doesn't mean you can beat him up! You're brothers for calling out loud! Family for god's sake and family doesn't beat each other up over something as stupid as a black flower!" Kia stopped to take a breath as she glared at Haou who looked unfazed by her words but she could only guess since those sunglasses he wore to cover his eyes made it hard to tell. "But since my words don't aren't changing your mind in the least." Kia took out her deck from its holder and inserted it into the duel disk she was wearing on her arm. "How about a duel than? If I win, then you forgive Jaden for whatever he did and if you win, then you can beat me up instead for that blow I did to your face."

Jaden's eyes widen at that while Haou just stared at her. "And why should I agree to something like that when I can just walk right past you to my brother?" The darker twin questioned.

"Well it's nice to know the great Haou Yuki is scared and back down from a challenge from a girl that by the way dealt a hard blow to not just his face but to his pride then." Kia smirked when she saw noticed the way Haou was trying to hold back a low dark growl from coming out.

"**You're dead, girl."** Haou growled at her as he took out his own deck and placed it in his duel disk. "**I can't wait to see my fiends tear you to pieces."**

Kia raised an eyebrow at the way his voice suddenly changed but she chose to ignore it as she turned on her duel disk. "Game on then;"

(Haou: 4000 Kia: 4000)

_Why does every time Haou duels against someone, I'm also the one that has to be sitting at the sideline, hoping nothing bad happens? _Jaden wondered as he looked from his new friend to his brother who looked ready to rip Kia to pieces. _And unlike his duel with Masika, I don't think Haou going to allow her to do anything._

_ "It's worse than that, Jaden." _Yubel stated appearing next to him with her arms crossed over her chest. _"Take a look through my eyes at Haou."_

Jaden didn't question her as his eyes changed to Yubel's and he glanced over at Haou. His eyes widen when he saw the large amount of dark energy that was coming off of his brother. _"I thought we release most of that black energy out of him?" _He whispered.

_ "We did but somehow, Haou found more dark energy and it's corrupting him again." _Yubel frowned as she looked over at Haou. _"First sign of a Shadow Game starting, I'm pulling the plug on this match."_

"Since you're such a gentleman, I'll go first." Kia said drawing and a large grin appeared on her face. "I'm playing my House Duston in defense mode." The ground started to shake a little as a giant house started to rise up from the sand behind Kia. The house was silver in color with rocks around it and wires and it also had purple windows (Atk: 0 Def: 1000). "I'm also going to throw down a face down and end my turn. Now let's see what you got."

"Against a giant doll house? This shouldn't take long." Haou drew his card. "Since I have no monster's on my field, I can special summon my Evil HERO Infernal Prodigy in attack mode!" Appearing on Haou's field was a fiend that had bat like ears and wings on its back, red eyes, and a long tail that kinda looked like Flame Wingman's (Atk: 300 Def: 600). "And since he was just a special summon, I'm going to sacrifice him to summon out…"

"Go Duston Roller!" Kia yelled as her face down rose up and a huge paint roller appeared out of the card and rolled right over Infernal Prodigy, covering the fiend in some kind of yellow green fluid. "Thanks to this handy like trap, you're monster that you were about to sacrifice isn't going anywhere. This trap prevents you from using you're Infernal Prodigy as a tribute to summon out a higher level monster and you can't use him as fusion material either."

"Kia just shut down Haou's way of summoning out my guess Evil HERO Malicious Edge onto the field on his first turn." Jaden looked over at Kia in awe.

_"Not only that, she left Haou with a weak defense since he can't change his battle position to defense mode either;" _Yubel added but once she looked back over at Haou and noticed he had a smirk on his face, she started to worry.

"Do you really think that one little trap card of yours can really protect you?" Haou questioned.

"Well it's doing its job isn't it?" Kia replied who was also getting a little worried at seeing that smirk on Haou's face but she tried her best to not let it show.

"Well think again then; I'm playing I-Infernal Ice!" A spell card appeared on Haou's field that had a picture of a red I in the middle of it. "With this, I just have to send an Evil Hero from my hand to the graveyard and you're trap card's effect is canceled and then it's destroyed." Haou took a card from his hand and sent it to his graveyard and right after he did so; Kia's trap card started to freeze as it turned into ice before fire appeared around it and destroyed it.

"Crap," Kia bit the bottom of her lip. "Well I guess I have to look on the bright side of things; since you destroyed Duston Roller, I can take a Duston monster from my deck and add it right to my hand." Kia took out her deck and did just that.

"Yeah but it's not going to be doing you any good now. Now where were we? Oh yeah, I'm going to sacrifice Infernal Prodigy to summon out Evil HERO Malicious Edge in attack mode!" The prodigy fiend was engulfed in darkness as it was replaced with Haou's icon monster (Atk: 2600 Def: 1800). "And you know what the best part about him is? If you have a monster on your field, I can summon him with only one sacrifice. Oh and before I forget, he can deal piercing battle damage." Kia's eyes widen at that as Haou smirked. "Now attack her House Duston with Needle Burst!" Malicious Edge grinned like the devil as he jumped into the air and threw needles at the house and destroyed it.

(Haou: 4000 Kia: 2400)

"That'll teach you not to get into other people's business." Haou smirked as the smoke from the attack started to clear away but to Haou's surprise, Kia was still standing even from the damage she took from Edge's attack.

"Nice ability;" Kia grinned. "Now let me show you mine." Right after she said that, two monsters appeared on her field and what took Haou even more by surprise was that two monsters appeared on his field also.

The two monsters that were on Kia's field was Green Duston and the other one was a Duston monster too but this one was yellow that had a long tail, quicksand looking eyes and a nose that formed into two antennas. On Haou's side of the field were Red Duston and a blue Duston that had a long tail and quicksand like eyes like yellow but this one had a long curved horn in the middle of its head and unlike the other Duston, this one's body wasn't squared shape. Kia's monsters were in defense mode while Haou's were in attack mode (Atk: 0 Def: 1000 X4).

"Okay, what the heck just happened here?" Jaden wondered out loud and though Haou wasn't saying anything, he was wondering the same thing also.

"What just happened was that Haou destroyed House Duston. When it's destroyed and sent to the graveyard, I can special summon any Duston monsters of my choice from your hand and/or deck to anywhere on the field, but I must special summon an equal number of monsters on each side. So I decided to summon Green and Yellow to my side of the field and since I'm a nice person, I'm letting you use Red and Blue for a bit." Kia explained before she added with a smirk. "Oh and just to give you a heads up, Duston can't be used for fusion and/or special summon so I just took out two of your monster card zones."

"Two annoying little fiends that have zero attack points and I can't even use them for anything?!" Haou growled in annoyance at that. "Whatever, I still got Malicious Edge on my field and you got two worthless monsters too…"

"Hey! My Duston are anything but worthless! You take that back right now!" Kia snapped at him.

Haou just rolled his eyes at that. "Fine, I'm just going to change you're 'not worthless' monsters into defense mode and I'm ending my turn with a face down."

Kia bit her lip again just so she wouldn't start cursing like crazy at the dark ruler. _How in the world is this jerk and Jaden brothers? _She wondered as she drew. "I'm summing White Duston in attack mode!" The second to final member in the Duston family appeared on the field. This one was white with a tail, had no mouth, and a half ring on top of his head (Atk: 0 Def: 1000).

"Attack mode? You know if you want to give up then just tell me so I don't have to waste my time dueling you." Haou spoke getting a glare from Kia.

"You didn't let me finish, asshole." Kia rolled her eyes as she took a card from her hand. "I'm playing the equip spell card, United We Stand, and I'm equipping it to White." A wave of energy appeared around White as his attack points went up (Atk: 0-2400 Def: 1000). "With this card, White gains 800 more attack points for each monster on my field."

"I know what the card does but in case you didn't know; you're short by a few points if you were hoping to destroy Malicious Edge." Haou shook his head.

"Maybe but not for long; I always have a backup plan ready so I'm going to use another equip spell, Megamorph!" Haou watched as a stone appeared in front of White and fit into his little half ring hole (Atk: 2400-4800 Def: 1000). "Since you have more life points then I do, White's attack points are double and now he's the strongest monster on the field. Now let's put all that power to good use and destroy Malicious Edge!"

Haou didn't so much as flinch as he watched the tiny white monster somehow picked up Malicious Edge and threw him head first to the ground.

(Haou: 1800 Kai: 2400)

"Wow talk about a comeback for Kia. I think Haou finally met his match, Yubel." Jaden said to his spirit partner.

_"I don't think so, Jaden. Now that Kia's life points are higher than Haou, White Duston points go down by a lot." _Yubel explained as she pointed to the tiny monster just to prove her point as his attack went down (Atk: 4800-1200 Def: 1000). _"And knowing Haou that face down of his isn't something good."_

She was right since Haou was activating it. "I'm playing my V-Vicious Vengeance spell card. Since one of my monsters was destroyed, I get to destroy one of yours."

White Duston burst into flames as he was destroyed along with the two equip spells that were on him. "You son of a bitch;" Kia mumbled.

"And it gets better too. Now I get to take an Evil HERO from my deck and add it right to my hand but you get something out of all of this too; you get to draw a card." Haou explained as took out the Evil HERO that he wanted while Kia drew her card.

"I'm just going to end my turn with two face downs then." Kia ended as a two face downs appeared on her field.

"V and I?" Jaden's eyes widen. "Oh no,"

_"If Haou plays E and L then it's game over for your friend, Jaden." _Yubel said as she gazed over at Haou who was making his move.

"I'm going to play Pot of Greed which lets me draw two more cards." Haou started as he drew two more cards before he held one of them up. "Now I'm going to play Dark Fusion. With this, I'm going to fuse Elemental HERO Sparkman and Elemental HERO Clayman together to summon out Evil HERO Lightning Golem in attack mode!" The two good heroes appeared on the field before they swirled together and a dark version of Elemental HERO Thunder Giant appeared. This giant of a monster was blue with thunder bolt shoulder blades and red stones on his chest and on the back of his hands (Atk: 2400 Def: 1500).

"That monster doesn't scare me." Kia said glazing up at the golem.

"Oh he doesn't? Maybe he will now since I'm going to equip him with E-Evil Energy!" The golem grinned evilly as a dark aura appeared around him and his attack points went up (Atk: 2400-2900 Def: 1500). "This card gives an Evil HERO monster 500 more attack points along with the ability to deal piercing battle damage." Haou explained before a dark grin formed on his face. "Now I'm going to activate Lightning Golem's special ability. Once per turn, he can destroy a monster on your field."

Kia's eyes widen at that as the golem held up his hand over Green and destroyed the Duston as lightning appeared around him. "Green!" Kia yelled as her monster screamed as he was destroyed. "Crap and thanks to his effect, I have to take a spell or trap card that's on my field and add it back to my hand." One of Kia's face down disappeared off the field.

"That's not even the worst part. Lightning Golem still has his normal attack. Go! Destroy Yellow Duston with Hell Lightning!" Haou ordered as once again, the golem monster shot out a way of lightning that destroyed the other Duston who screamed in pain.

(Haou: 1800 Kia: 500)

"Not Yellow too!" Kia groaned. "Still, when his destroyed, I get to take back a monster from my graveyard and add it back into my deck." She did just that before she played her face down. "I'm now playing, Damage Condenser! With this, by discarding one card from my hand, I get to summon a monster from my deck whose attack points are equal to or lower to the total damage that you just dealt to me. So just by getting rid of this little card," Kia sent a card from her hand to the graveyard. "I'm summoning out my Goblin King in attack mode!"

"Say what now?" Haou was kinda taken by surprise as the king of goblins appeared on the field (Atk: 0 Def: 0). "Oh crap…"

"I take it you know what his effect is then? Goblin King gains 1000 points for each fiend type monster that's on the field and I count a total of four of them so far." Kia grinned as one of her act card's power went up (Atk: 0-4000 Def: 0-4000).

"I can't believe I'm saying this but I think Kia might just have a chance at betting Haou. Almost all of his monsters are fiend types and the only ones that aren't are the Elemental HEROs he uses to summon them with." Jaden mumbled as he looked over at Kia. "Remind me to duel her when I get the chance."

Yubel didn't say anything to that as she looked over at Haou. _He only needs to play one more card and then he'll win the duel. _She sighed as she shook her head at the thought before she gazed up at the top of the cliffs that the two fiend type duelist were dueling under to see Masika standing there, watching the duel also. _How long has she been standing there?_

"I'm end my turn." Haou growled in annoyance.

"Why thank you; you really are a gentleman." Kia said sarcastically as she drew and grinned. "I'm first going to play my Double Attack spell card so my Goblin King can attack twice this turn. Now attack his Lightning Golem!" Goblin King roared as he punched the golem and destroyed it.

(Haou: 700 Kia: 500)

"Now with the effect of Double Attack, Goblin King is going to attack Red Duston but before he does…" Kia looked over at her Red monster that she let Haou use during this duel. "You okay for taking one for the team, pal?"

_"I'm always one for taking one for the team! Now hit me with your best shot, Kia!" _Red replied with a smirk like he was happy to die just to see Haou lose.

"Well you heard the little guy, Goblin King attack!" Once again, the king threw out a powerful punch right into Red's face and destroyed the little guy.

"Good, you just gave me a monster card zone back by destroying your own worthless monster." Haou spoke.

"My 'worthless' monster has an effect you know. He deals 500 points of damage to its controller when he's destroyed." Kia retorted.

(Haou: 200 Kia: 500)

"Now since two fiend type monster left the field, my Goblin King losses some points but his still strong enough to take out the 200 life points you have left. I'm just going to throw down a face down and end my turn." Kia said as one last face down appeared on her field while her Goblin King's points went down (Atk: 4000-2000 Def: 4000-2000).

"Finally, I draw." Haou said but Kia cut him off before he could continue.

"Sorry but I'm going to play my trap card, Battle Mania! I can only activate during your Standby Phase, Haou. Now all face-up monsters you control are changed to attack mode and you cannot change their battle positions this turn. Oh and all your monsters must attack this turn too." Right after she finished explaining her trap card, Blue Duston rose up to stand on his tiny little legs.

_"You mean this duel going to end now? Finally Kia, this guy was scaring me;" _Blue said before he cried a little as Haou glared down at him.

"You didn't have to play that trap card of yours. I was going to finish this duel anyway this turn." Haou stated as he held up the card he just drew before he flipped it over so Kia could see it. "I'm playing my L-Living Luck spell card. With this, I can special summon an Evil HERO monster from my graveyard right onto my field and I'm picking one of my least favorite ones, Evil HERO Magician!"

"But I never sent that card to the graveyard!" Kia spoke.

"You didn't; I did. You remember when I played I-Infernal Ice and I had to send an Evil HERO to the graveyard to make it work? Yeah guess who?" Haou rolled his eyes right after he said that when he heard the annoying giggle of the female fiend.

_"Yeah, I knew you didn't just throw me away for nothing, Haou. You need me." _Magician smirked as she appeared on the field (Atk: 2500-3000 Def: 1800).

"I need you to shut up since I brought you back just so I could activate this card here; my E.V.I.L. Ritual!"

Jaden's eyes widen like crazy at that. "I thought we took that card out of his deck!"

_"Haou must have put it back when we weren't looking." _Yubel replied as she disappeared.

"When I have E-Evil Energy, V-Vicious Vengeance, I-Infernal Ice, and L-Living Luck in my graveyard; I can add this card right into my hand and then use its effect. So by removing those four cards from play, I can summon something that's going to be you're destroyer. I'm summoning Evil HERO Ruler…." Before Haou could summon his great beast, Yubel appeared behind him and hit him so hard in the back of the head, it knocked him out cold and Haou collapsed to the ground.

Kia blinked a few times as the duel shut itself down. "Uh…..what just happened?"

…..

_"What the bloody freaking hell did Jaden and me tell you about using that card, Haou?! You're not ready to use an Evil HERO that holds so much darkness in it! It can corrupted you or even destroy you! And you're not even paying attention to a damn thing that I'm saying!" _Yubel hissed at the Gentle Darkness king who had his back to her.

Currently, Haou was laying down on his bed back in the Slifer dorm. Yubel was in the room with him too, yelling at him like crazy for doing something so stupid. Jaden and the girls were at the dorm too but in Jaden's room as the other ruler of the Gentle Darkness was trying to come up with an reason that sounded believable as to why Haou collapsed all of the sudden which was really hard to do since Kia could see Duel Spirits and might have seen Yubel knock him out.

**"Look Yubel, can you care to yell at me when my head isn't pounding at the moment?" **Haou groaned while he held an icepack on his head. **"It's bad enough that you gave me brain damage but absorbing my darkness doesn't help either. I been to hell and back just in this one day so can I get a break here?!"**

_"Oh I love to, your highness, but I have one more thing to say first. Why was there so much dark energy coming off of you? Care to make a statement, Haou?" _Yubel asked narrowing her eyes at him with her arms crossed.

Haou made no comment and Yubel was about to snap at him again for that but she stop herself when the door to Haou's room opened up and Jaden walked in, pulled up a chair, and sat down with a sigh of relief before he glared at Haou with just as much angry that Yubel had in her eyes.

_"I hate you at the moment, Haou. You know how much I hate lying and I have to continue doing it when you decided to do something like this." _Jaden proclaimed making Haou glance over at his brother.

**"Jaden, I'm sorry okay."**

_"If you were sorry then you wouldn't keep doing this!" _Jaden retorted actually making Haou flinch back a little from his brother's sudden anger. _"You just don't get it, Haou!" _Jaden stood up so quickly from his chair that he made it fall backwards. _"I hope I gave you something to think about. Now if you don't mind, I got to go take the Field Test and try to think of a reason why you're not taking yours. Let's go, Yubel." _With that, Jaden left the room as he slammed the door shut.

**"He hates me, doesn't he?" **Haou asked looking at Yubel who was taken by surprise at his question.

_"Haou, Jaden loves you so he worries to death about you. He's just mad at you since he thinks better of you and knows you're a good person who just makes stupid choices. But mostly, he's mad at himself since he thinks he was the one that caused all of this just because he was trying to help you." _With that, Yubel disappeared since she couldn't be too far away from Jaden or bad things will start to happen to their shared soul.

Haou just sighed after Yubel left as he sat up in his bed. _I might have my pride but Jaden and Yubel are right. I do make stupid choices. _He thought as he glanced over at his desk to where the map he had early was at. _Well I can start making things right with him but fixing one of them. _He placed the icepack down on his bed as he stood up and walked over to his desk. He stopped next to his desk so he was looking right down at the map. Haou narrowed his eyes at it as he picked it up and rip it into pieces before he threw it into the trash.

**"So long, power; I won't need you until the time comes." **He mumbled before Haou quickly turned around when he thought he heard something growling behind him but when he check to see so, there was nothing there.** "Yep, I do have brain damage." **Haou shook his head as he went to lie back down on his bed.

However, outside Haou's window, those three shadows that were watching him while Jaden and Alexis were having there duel were once again watching him; all of them growled since their master just gave up on finding them.

…..

Meanwhile, during the time while Yubel was yelling at Haou, Chazz and his followers were walking around the school building as they told him what happened at the card shop early today.

"We couldn't get you a single one, sorry Chazz." Raizou said to their leader.

"You know what's sorry? You two; but it doesn't matter because there's not a single duelist at this school who can beat me no matter what card they carry." Chazz spoke in annoyed tone.

"Unless that duelist happened to be Jaden or Haou Yuki;" The three Obelisk Blue students stopped when they heard someone talking. They all looked up to see a man in a long black coat and hat who was standing at the top of the stairs.

"Who are you?" Chazz asked in annoyance.

"Somebody who thinks you despise the Yuki brothers just as much as I do."

"That's him! That's the sticky fingers who took all of the rare cards!" Taiyou said pointing at the man.

"Rare cards, what rare cards? Oh you mean…these cards?!" The man spread his jacket open to reveal row after row of the new rare cards that he took.

"Wow, talk about having a card up your sleeve."

"Okay enough of this! Tell me who you really are now or do I have to come up there to make you?!" Chazz snapped.

"Oh you don't recognize me, do you Chazz? Well, how about now?!" The guy threw off his hat to reveal that he really was…

"Crowler!"

"You looked a whole lot better covered up." Chazz said which made Crowler face faulted.

"Well I know something that will make us all look better. I want you to be Jaden's field test opponent and I want you to use these new rare cards to do so, Chazz. "Crowler explained.

"But we're not in the same dorm so I can't be his test opponent." Chazz pointed out.

"Well you leave that to me, Chazz. Just make sure you use these rare cards to beat him so badly that he'll get kicked out of this place." Crowler said before he burst into evil laughter.

….

"Yubel, do you think I was too hard on Haou when I snapped at him?" Jaden asked as he was walking onto his field for his Field Test since he was somehow one of the first people to be taking there's.

_"You had every right to be angry at him, Jaden. I hate to see either one of you two sad but Haou has to remember from time to time that most of his actions hurt you along with other people. Don't worry about it. Let's just go on in there and you'll have fun dueling like you always do. Then we can worry about what to do with Haou afterwards." _Yubel told him with a smile.

Jaden smiled back. "You're right, Yubel. I'm going to walk onto that field and I'm going to…" As Jaden made it to his dueling field, he did a double take to make sure he was on the right one or not since he saw who his opponent was. When he noticed he was, his eyes widen and he gasped; "Wait hold on a second; I'm dueling an Obelisk and it's Chazz!"

"That's right, Jaden." Crowler confirmed with a smirk who was standing there to make sure everyone was in there right places. "Since you always talk such a big game, I decided to pull some strings for you so you got the challenge you deserved." Crowler then pointed at Chazz. "So congratulations, you'll be dueling one of the top ranked students at the school. What an honor! I sure hope you were able to snag a lot of today's rare cards so that your deck's up to snuff. What's wrong? Aren't you going to thank me?"

"Uh….thanks?" Jaden didn't know if he should be really happy to finally get to finish his match with the male blue or be surprised since he was dueling Chazz out of all the people.

Meanwhile up in the stands with all the other students, we find Syrus, Bastion, and Alexis sitting together. Alexis was frowning at this since she knew that this was a clear trap and so did Bastion.

"This is bad." Syrus said.

"Leave it to Crowler to put Jaden against Chazz. Why am I not that much surprised?" Alexis asked with a sigh as she shook her head.

"This is clearly a trap." Bastion said before he added; "Only a cavalier fool would agree to this."

"I'll do it!"

Everyone in the stands gasped at Jaden's answer.

"All right, Chazz, get your game on." Jaden said with a grin as Yubel appeared next to him. "It's time we finally finished what we started in the Obelisk Arena and time for me to pay you back for what you did to Flame Wingman."

"Indeed, and in front of the whole school too so everyone can watch." Crowler said smirking once more when he thought about how badly Jaden was going to get destroyed.

"Yeah, watch you get slammed by me." Chazz said with a smirk of his own as the two boys inserted their decks into their duel disk and turned them on as Crowler ran out of the way.

(Jaden: 4000 Chazz: 4000)

"Well you know the old saying, Chazz; the non-jerk goes first. Here goes something." Jaden said drawing. "Sweet, I'm playing Elemental HERO Woodsman in defense mode!" A large man with green skin with his entire right side made out of wood appeared on Jaden's field kneeing down (Atk: 1000 Def: 2000).

_"Finally back in the action!" _Woodsman exclaimed as he glanced over his shoulder at Jaden. _"You want me to use my special ability, Jaden?" _

"That would be great, Woodsman, thanks." Jaden smiled before he looked at Chazz. "During each of my Standby Phase when Woodsman on my field; I can add one Polymerization from my deck or graveyard to my hand." Jaden grinned in Chazz's face as he did just that. "I'll end my turn with that."

"You really think your Treeman stands a chance against me?" Chazz asked.

"_Woodsman_ and yeah, I think he can." Jaden answered.

"Well you might want to change your mind after I play this!" Chazz drew and smirked. _Appreciate the rare cards, Crowler. _"Fresh off the presses, meet Magical Mallet!"

Jaden blinked at his card. "Uh what's that?"

"A redo; all the cards in my hand that I don't want, I put back in my deck then I shuffle and redraw the same number of cards;" Chazz explained.

"A rare card on the first draw?" Syrus gasped.

"And a very dangerous card at that; now Chazz will be able to pick exactly which cards he wants and which he doesn't." Bastion added.

"That's not even the worst part." The three heads turned when Kia and Masika come over and took a seat next to them. "Chazz is looking for something in his deck and whatever he's looking for can only mean trouble for Jaden." Masika continued with a frown, worrying about Jaden.

"Hey, if Jaden is as good as his brother then Chazz shouldn't stand a chance against him." Kia reassured the bluenette girl with a smile.

"I'm sorry but you are?" Bastion asked looking at Kia.

"A friend of Jaden's;" Kia answered before she turned her attention back onto the duel.

"I didn't even get to the best part." Chazz said redrawing from his deck and showing Magical Mallet again. "You see, Jaden, I get to shuffle Magical Mallet too! So if I drew it again, which I just did, I can play it again and again and that comes in handy and you know why?"

"No but I bet your going to tell me, aren't you?" Jaden asked with a groan while Yubel chuckled.

"It comes in handy when I'm looking for this! V-Tiger Jet, sharpen your claws for attack mode!" A yellow mechanical tiger that was shaped like a fighter jet flew onto Chazz's field (Atk: 1600 Def: 1800).

Kia let out a groan. "Oh no, please don't tell me his using a Union deck."

"And there's a lot more where that came from! Check out the magic of Frontline Base! This lets me summon a Level 4 or below Union monster during each of my turns and I just so happen to have one in my hand, W-Wing Catapult!" Appearing next to the machine tiger was a blue jet platform (Atk: 1300 Def: 1500). "Gentlemen, start your engines and merge!"

The two monsters took off into the air as Catapult revealed two missile launchers before Tiger Jet landed on top of it. Thruster units appeared on the back of the two machines as the formed into one (Atk: 2000 Def: 2100).

"All right, the VW-Tiger Catapult!" Chazz exclaimed as he welcomed his new monster onto the field. "But wait, I'm not done yet because he still has his special ability."

"Oh give me a break." Jaden muttered. "This isn't going to be good."

"Isn't this guy's turn going to end sometime this century?" Syrus questioned.

"By sending a card to the graveyard, I can force one of your monsters into attack mode!" Chazz sent a monster to the graveyard and Woodsman was forced against his will to stand up.

_"Uh Jaden…" _Woodsman said with a panic tone.

"So after this Heat Seeking Blitz from my Tiger Catapult, your life points are toast!" The Union fusion monster fired off missiles which destroyed E-HERO Woodsman.

(Jaden: 3000 Chazz: 4000)

Crowler saw all of this going down from the viewing box where he was watching with Chancellor Sheppard. "My goodness, looks like Jaden can't play with the big boys after all. I guess he's not as good as he thinks he is."

Sheppard made no comment as he just stared out the window.

"I'll finish up with one card face down." Chazz finished as a face down appeared on his field.

"About time, I'm not getting any younger over here." Jaden said drawing. He looked over at what he got and what else he had in his hand at the moment. "Hey, this just might work." He grinned as he played the card he just drew. "I'm playing Graceful Charity! With this, I get to draw three cards from my deck but I have to discard two of them in return." He drew his three before he took two cards from his hand and played them in the graveyard but not without saying a goodbye first.

"Oh yeah, someone up there loves me for sure." Jaden said since he just got an amazing draw before he took another card from his hand and played it. "I'm playing the spell card, Miracle Fusion! This card is just like Polymerization but I can take Elemental HERO monster from my graveyard and use them to summon out something even more powerful. So I'm going to remove from play my Elemental HERO Heat and Elemental HERO Burstinatrix that are in my graveyard because of Graceful Charity to summon out Elemental HERO Nova Master!"

Appearing in a burst of flames like Jaden's other fire heroes was one in a black suit with fire colors armor on. He had a total of four spike shoulder blades, two on his arms, flame color cape and was wearing a mask that left his orange eyes showing that also had an orange gem in the middle of it (Atk: 2600 Def: 2100).

"And Nova here can really turn up the heat on this match and I'll prove my point right now! Nova Master, attack VW-Tiger Catapult with Nova Star Shower!"

_"As you wish, my king;" _Nova Master obeyed as he fired off a fireball but this one was in a form of a star as it came right at the Tiger Catapult and destroyed it.

(Jaden: 3000 Chazz: 3400)

"Jaden just took back the lead!" Syrus cheered.

"Chazz still has more life points, Syrus." Alexis pointed out.

"Still with that VW-Tiger Catapult off the field, Jaden's got one least thing to worry about." Kia said with a smile.

"Now thanks to Nova's ability, when he destroys a monster, I get to draw one card from my deck. Pretty sweet huh, Chazz?" Jaden grinned as he drew. "I'm going to end my turn with a face down card."

"Lucky shot, slacker, but luck won't save you from this! I'm playing Monster Reborn to bring my VW-Tiger Catapult back to the field in attack mode!" Chazz's winged machine reappeared.

_"Well Chazz just threw all your hard work away like nothing." _Yubel mumbled.

"Now that's he's back; let's start round two!" Chazz said as he summoned a monster that was a blue machine with a spike ball for its bottom and two cannon barrels for shoulder (Atk: 1800 Def: 1500). "Well the real question is, are you ready for round two, Slifer Slime? Well as you can see, my X-Head Cannon is and thanks to the magic of Frontline Base, so is Z-Metal Tank!" A yellow tank cruiser appeared alongside the first monster (Atk: 1500 Def: 1300).

"Wait, X and Z?" Syrus questioned. "That can mean only one thing."

"Now I play my face down card, Call of the Haunted, and in case you slept through that class as well, it lets me bring a monster back from my graveyard and I choose…" A red metallic dragon appeared on Chazz's field with a roar (Atk: 1500 Def: 1600).

"It's him!" Syrus gasped.

"He has it!" Bastion confirmed.

"I hate Union decks." Kia mumbled.

"That's right; it's Y-Dragon Head! I discarded it with my Tiger Catapult's special ability and now I'll combine them to create the XYZ-Dragon Cannon!" The three monsters flew up as they attached themselves together with X being on top, Y being in the middle, and Z at the bottom (Atk: 2800 Def: 2600).

"Now Chazz has two monsters out with over 2000 Atk points each." Bastion spoke.

"Yeah but Jaden will find a way to take them down, right?" Masika asked which no one answered to.

"But wait, Jaden, there's more." Jaden raised an eyebrow as Chazz continued his move. "Actually less, you'll see they say that two heads are better than one but I would have to disagree especially when the one in question is the ultimate VWXYZ-Dragon Catapult Cannon!" The two machine monsters join together and transformed until they turn into something that looked humanoid but it mostly looked like one of those Power Rangers' Megazords (Atk: 3000 Def: 2800).

"V-Z makes your Nova Master look like a tiny little flame now or at least he did." Chazz said as Nova Master disappeared from the field.

"Nova Master!" Jaden gasped before he glared at Chazz. "What did you do to him?!"

"Oh I'm sorry; didn't I mention V-Z special ability? He allows me to remove one card on your side of the field once per turn." Chazz chuckled. "And if you think that's impressive, wait until you see his attack, an attack that will strike your life points directly!"

_"Jaden…"_ Yubel looked over at her partner,

"I got it cover, Yubel, with this! I play Half or Nothing! Here how it works, Chazz, you get to choose to continue your attack but your monster's attack points are cut in half for this battle phase or you can just end your turn all together. So what are you going to pick?"

"Do you really have to ask, slacker, I'm continuing my attack!" Chazz answered as his monster's attack points were cut in half (Atk: 3000-1500 Def: 2800).

"Well this is going to hurt." Jaden mumbled as he was blast from the humanoid machine attack to the ground.

(Jaden: 1500 Chazz: 3400)

The crowd gasped.

_"Jaden, are you alright?" _Yubel asked as Jaden slowly got back to his feet.

"Aww, what's the matter, Jaden? Are you having test anxiety?" Chazz taunted. "I knew a scum like you didn't belong at this academy but don't worry because it will all be over soon and then I'll destroy your brother next!"

Jaden's eyes flashed to Yubel's for a second from annoyances as he stood up. "No way, Chazz, I still have a whole army of vicious monsters in my deck, ready to get at you. This isn't over; it's only just barely started." Jaden drew and a wide grin appeared on his field. "Okay, I take back what I said. It's game over for you."

Almost everyone in the crowd gasped at that.

"You must have hit your head when you hit the ground, slacker, since you have nothing in your worthless deck that can save you now." Chazz replied.

"Say my cards are worthless again and I might just have to sick my brother on you but since I'm a nice guy, I won't; but let's get back to our match, shall we?" Jaden grinned as he held up to copies of the same card. "I'm playing Polymerization times two! So I'm going to fuse Elemental HERO Clayman with Elemental HERO Knospe and then Elemental HERO Avian with Elemental HERO Sparkman to summon out Elemental HERO Gaia and Elemental HERO Great Tornado!"

The two groups of monster fused together until two new fusions appeared on the field. The first one was a giant, even taller than Thunder Giant himself, who was wearing black armor with red gems over his body and red eyes. Connected to his arms were cannons of some kind (Atk: 2200 Def: 2600).

The second HERO was green with yellow strips and was wearing black cloak that covered all of his left side. The monster had yellow eyes and a yellow jewel in the middle of his forehead (Atk: 2800 Def: 2200).

"So you summoned a statue and a human bumblebee? Like they can do much, my Dragon Catapult Cannon still has more fire power then both of your monsters." Chazz chuckled.

_"Okay, I don't know about you guys but I'm punching this guy in the face." _Great Tornado said.

_"Ditto," _Gaia agreed.

"You two can do that in a few seconds but like Chazz said, we're going to need a little more fire power. You two mind showing ever your special abilities?" Jaden asked.

_"Gladly," _Both fusion answered together as Gaia ran up to Dragon Catapult Cannon, grabbed it, and his red gems started to glows as Gaia's attack points went up while V-Z went down (Atk: 2200-3700 Def: 2600) (Atk: 3000-1500 Def: 2800). Right after that happened, Great Tornado let out a strong gust of wind that lowered the machine monster attack points even more (Atk: 1500- 750 Def: 2800).

"Hey, what happened to all my monster's points?!" Chazz asked.

"Gaia and Great Tornado happened. When Gaia's summoned, he can halve the attack points of one of your monster's and added the same amount that they lost to his attack points. Great Tornado has the same effect besides adding his lost to his gain." Jaden shrugged. "Oh well, what are you going to do?"

_"I know what I'm going to do; I'm going to tear that Dragon Catapult Cannon to pieces!" Gaia yelled as he picked up the once powerful beast and threw it to the ground and destroyed it. _

(Jaden: 1500 Chazz: 450)

_"And I'm going to do something that all of us wanted to do since we met Chazz." _Great Tornado flew over and punched Chazz right in the face, sending the boy to the floor in defeated.

(Jaden: 1500 Chazz: 0)

"He did it!" Syrus cheered happily at the end of the duel.

Crowler looked ready to break the see through glass he was leaning against. "Impossible! Now with all the rare cards I gave Chazz! This can't be happening!"

"Rare cards, what exactly are you talking about, Crowler?" Chancellor Shepherd asked the teacher with an eyebrow raised.

"Uh…nothing…I…uh….have to go grade some tests;" Crowler said before he started walking away.

Shepherd laughed at Crowler's back before he looked back down at Jaden who was waving to the crowd that were cheering for his victory as his two monsters shook their heads at him as they disappeared.

"Now that is game," Jaden said to Chazz who was standing back up with a growl. "Unless you want to duel again;"

"Oh we will slacker." Chazz hissed at him before the fallen blue started walking away.

"Jaden, that was awesome!" Jaden looked over to his little group of friends that he made so far during his time at the academy were running over to him. Jaden smiled at them as he gave a thumbs up.

"That was well done, Jaden." Chancellor Shepherd said over the loudspeaker. "Never in the history of our revered academy has a Slifer ever dueled an Obelisk at these exams. Not only did you hold your own but you won! Your courage against overwhelming odds is…inspiring. It is with great pride that I grant you the promotion to Ra Yellow. Good Job!"

The crowd of Jaden's fans cheered at that.

"Ra Yellow? Wow, you're the best, Jay." Syrus said as he hugged the taller guy.

"Well I do what I can." Jaden replied with a laugh and a smile.

"Good show, Jaden, allow me to be the first to welcome you to the Ra dorm." Bastion said offering a hand for Jaden to shake.

"Thanks Bastion," Jaden said shaking hands with him.

"You really earned it, Jaden; I just wished Haou saw your match." Masika said which made Jaden look over at her.

"Don't worry about it; he already knew I was going to win if he knew I was facing against Chazz." Jaden told her before a thought came to him. _So if I'm going to Ra, who's going to look after Haou?_

….

Later that night, we find Syrus and Chumley in their room. Syrus just finished telling Chumley what happened at today's exams and Syrus looked like he was about to burst into tears after he finished.

"Hey Syrus, if you're going to mope around then can you at least make me a grilled cheese?" Chumley asked which made the bluenette sigh.

"I just thought Jaden would at least say goodbye to us, that's all." Syrus mumbled from where he was seating at the desk.

"Why would I say goodbye?"

Syrus almost fell out of his seat when he heard that and he and Chumley looked over at the door to see Jaden was leaning against the doorway. The small boy quickly stood up from surprised. "Jaden?! What are you doing here?!"

"I wanted to say congrats on passing your field test. Also in case you've forgotten…I live here! Sure, Ra Yellow is nice with its clean sheets, lack of cockroaches, and those spiffy blazes but without you guys, it's just isn't home. Besides, I don't look good in yellow." Jaden added that last part as a joke.

Syrus sniffed at that before he dove and hugged Jaden with tears falling down from his eyes.

"Hey! Easy Syrus, you're getting my jacket soaked!" Jaden yelled looking down at his crying friend.

"I thought…I thought I lost you forever! Now, I'm never letting go!"

Jaden sweated dropped at that. "Chill out, Syrus, now come on! Get off!"

"Please Jay, just a couple more hugs!"

"It's not the hugs. It's the water works!"

Chumley just laughed at this show while Jaden was trying to get Syrus off of him.

"So you're really staying, Jay?"

The sound of that voice was all that Jaden needed to be able to pull Syrus off of him so he could face the doorway where his brother was standing. "Yep, you can't get rid of me that easily, Haou." Jaden said with a grin.

"Well that's good to hear, Jaden." Haou replied as he started to walk back to his room and Jaden had to blink a few times when he thought he saw a small smile form on Haou's face.

* * *

**E-Evil** Energy-Equip Spell-An "Evil HERO" gains 500 attack points. During battle between the attacking monster and the defense position monster whose Def is lower then that monster's Atk, inflict the difference as battle damage to your opponent. **Picture: **A dark pruple E with a black background.

**V-Vicious Vengeance-**Spell Card-When one of your monsters is destroyed this turn, destroy one of your opponents monsters and then take a "Evil HERO" monster from your deck and add it to your hand. You opponent draws one card. **Picture: **A black V with a dark purple background.

**I-Infernal Ice-**Quick Play Spell-When your opponent uses a trap, spell, or monster effect; send a "Evil HERO" from your hand to the graveyard to cancel that effect and then destroyed that card. **Picture: **A red I with a icy blue background.

**L-Living Luck-**Spell Card-Select one "Evil HERO" that's in your graveyard and special summon it to the field. **Picture: **A grey L with a white background.

**E.V.I.L.** **Ritual-**Ritual Spell-When you have E-Evil Energy, V-Vicious Vengeance, I-Infernal Ice, and L-Living Luck in your graveyard; you can add this card right to your hand from your deck. By removing from play the four side cards from above, you can special summon one "Evil HERO Ruler" from your hand or deck.

* * *

**Titaniumshipping-JadenXKia**

**Fiendshipping-HaouXKia**


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX!**

(Another chapter done and guess what everyone? School is out! So hopefully, I'll be getting a lot of chapters out for my stories for you guys to read during the break. Now for this chapter, let's just say some crazy crap does down in this story and if you think that either twin is OOC then that's because of the Abandoned dorm and it's dark energy that affects the twins and speaking of affects...Haou kinda...snaps a little...yeah, I'm evil but then again, I love this guy when his evil! His my third favorite villain from Yu-Gi-Oh GX and the only two people that are higher then him are Yubel (let's face it, she's amazing when she's evil and mad) and Yohan/Jehu (hottest thing to ever have happened to Yu-Gi-Oh and his mad! Thank you, Yubel!) Okay, I'm going off track so let's get to chapter 6! Read, review, and enjoy everyone!)

Chapter 6: Hidden Demons

Deep in the forest at night, Alexis Rhodes was walking through the trees until she stopped at an old run down dorm that had a "Do not enter" sign at the front of it. The Obelisk Blue sighed as she just stared at the dorm for a few minutes. People were forbidden to go here since so many students have gone missing from this place but that didn't stop Alexis from coming. She placed down a rose that she found next to the broken old gate and mumbled;

"Be at peace brother, wherever you are…"

…..

Meanwhile at the Slifer Red dorm mess hall, we find Jaden, Haou, Syrus, and Chumley were all sitting around one of the tables telling ghost stories for the night since none of them didn't feel like going to bed…well Chumley did but Jaden kind forced the older boy to join in along with his brother who gave Jaden a piece of his mind beforehand so Jaden let Haou sit at a different table so he wouldn't hit him upside the head again.

The Slifers fixed up a deck of random monster cards and they had to tell a scary story based on what the level of the card was. Right now, Syrus was close to finishing up on his story while Jaden and Chumley listened. Haou looked like he was trying to ignore him but he was secretly listening in on this.

"I went out into the woods and underneath the full moon, I see a path leading to a cavern that seems…abandoned." Syrus said which made Jaden grin since he was finally getting to the good part.

"Oh really? And then what?" Jaden asked interested.

"Then at the back of the cavern, I see a mysterious lake. So I go in to get a closer look and under just the right angle of light, at the very bottom of the lake beyond my reflection, I see a rare and powerful card. Naturally, I went to get it since who wouldn't want to really good card? But when I reach out for it….an arm shoots out of the water, grabs me, and begins to pull me into the lake!" Syrus then started acting out like he really was drowning. "AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH! NOT THE WATER! ANYTHING BUT THE WATER!"

"Water not that scary, Syrus." Jaden pointed out.

"Not even dirty swamp water?" Syrus asked before he sighed. "You're right, only a chump would be afraid of that."

Haou glanced over his shoulder at that when he noticed Chumley had taken a position in the far corner of the room from fear.

"Still, good story; mid-level scares for a mid-level card." Jaden said as he held up the card that Syrus drew which was Earthbound Spirit who was a level four monster. "But for me, I hope I get a high level." Jaden drew the next card from the deck but unlike the times when he drew and got the card he needed to turn his duels around, he got a level one monster which was Sinister Serpent.

"Ah, you lucked out; you hardly have to scare us at all with that low level card." Syrus said as he was secretly relieved that Jaden wouldn't be telling a scary story. He had Haou for a brother after all so who knows what he could come up with in a few seconds. Syrus's eyes then widen for a second when he remember that Haou was in the room with them and that his turn was next.

"Alright, I think I have a story that can do the trick." Jaden said as he leaned his head on his forearms. "Well it's more like a memory really. When I was a kid, I used to hear noises but I'd only hear them late at night. Every night, I would go check to see where they were coming from but there was no one there except my cards. But one night, something different happened."

"What happened?" Syrus and Chumley questioned while Haou glanced over at his brother and shot him a warning look.

"I learned something very important. _I can see dead people." _Jaden finished in his spirit voice which took Syrus and Chumley by surprise as they both freaked. Syrus fell out of his chair onto the hard wood floor and Chumley ran to a corner and hugged the wall. Jaden laughed. "Guys, I'm just joking."

Haou shook his head. "Jaden, I think you just gave them nightmares for a few days."

"Hey, I can't help it that I'm a master at scaring people." Jaden replied with a grin as he leaned back in his chair.

"HAHAHAHA! Can I join in on the fright fest?" Professor Banner said loudly as he appeared behind Jaden, causing the Slifer to fall out of his seat from surprise. Haou chuckled at this.

"You just did!" Jaden exclaimed as he climbed back into his chair. "Give a guy some warning next time before you give him a heart attack, Banner!"

"Master of scaring people? More like the master of being scared." Haou chuckled which got him a fake glare from his twin.

"So what's all the commotion about anyway?" Banner questioned.

"We're telling scary stories." Syrus explained who was once again sitting in his chair along with Chumley. "But since you're here, why don't you draw a card, the tougher it is, the scarier it has to be." He only added that last part since he was terrified to see what Haou would come up with.

"Well that sounds easy enough." Banner drew his card. It turned out to be the Five Headed Dragon and it had the highest level possible!

"That's a level 12 monster!" Jaden said in awe and from excitement.

"I think I'm going to go to bed now." Syrus said and Chumley nodded as he got up from his seat to go hide in the corner again.

Haou just raised an eyebrow at the chances of drawing that but he was kinda curious to see what Banner could come up with.

"But don't you boys want to hear about the abandoned dorm?" Banner asked which made Jaden raise an eyebrow in wonder.

"Abandoned dorm?" Jaden asked.

Banner nodded as he pulled up a chair to seat down in. "They were actually four dorms at this place but nobody talks about it anymore since they shut it down because several students went missing from there."

Syrus looked afraid to ask but he did; "Where did they all go?"

"Well that's the mystery but rumor was it had something to do with the Shadow Games." Banner answered.

"Shadow Games you say?" Jaden got a look of panic on his face when he heard his brother say that. Jaden didn't have to look at Haou to guess that he was smirking like the devil.

_Why does it always end in the S.G. word or something having do with that? _Jaden wondered as he tried not to worry so much. Since after the exams day when Jaden pretty much gave Haou a piece of his mind, his brother hasn't once gotten angry enough to the point where he would summon up the forces of darkness. Still Jaden didn't like the way Haou sounded so happy when he heard the S.G. word being said.

"You see children, Shadow Games are duels played with mystical items called the Millennium Items that made duels far more dangerous from what we know today. If you happened to have lost one back 5000 years ago, you would have lost your soul to the Shadow Realm." Banner explained.

"Oh come on; Millennium Items, Shadow Realm, all this can't be true." Oh Jaden knew very well that this was all true and this time, he got a real glare from his brother for saying something like that. Sure, Jaden and Haou had to protect their secret of being rulers of the Gentle Darkness but saying that the Shadow Realm wasn't real when you knew it was could only led to bad things to come.

Banner chuckled at that as he adjusted his glasses. "Well that's what most people say but as the saying goes, every story that is made has some truth to it." Pharaoh, who Banner was holding with him, yawned after that. "Well I think that's my cue to get back to my room, good night boys." Banner got up from his seat and walked out through the door.

"So I guess I wasn't seeing things when I saw a rundown old building that one day." Syrus mumbled to himself which made Jaden look at him with a smirk.

"Sweet so that means you can lead us to their tomorrow." Jaden said which made Syrus's eyes widen.

"What do you mean by tomorrow?!"

"What do you mean us?!" Chumley threw in from the corner.

Even Haou looked confused since he would have thought his brother wouldn't want anything to do with the Shadow Games and Haou would have been the one to force him to go instead.

"Oh come on guys, It'll be fun." Jaden said with a grin as he stood up. Yes he wanted to stay far away from that dorm if Haou wanted to go in there but after he heard the thing about the missing students, he kinda wanted to check it out himself. Plus, if this dorm did have something to do with the Shadow Games, Jaden wanted to see if he could find any more info about it. "Who's with me?!"

"Not us!" The two boys answered.

Haou smirked at this as he stood up. "I thought you never ask, Jaden, and I'm not joking about that either."

Crowler, who was 'conveniently' at the dorm right now, smirked after he heard all that. _This is just the opportunity I been waiting for! I think it's time the Shadow Games made a comeback; Millennium Items and all!" _With an evil plan forming in his head, he walked away to his dorm so he could call a person to help with his selfish plan to get Jaden and Haou kicked out of the school.

….

During the same night, in a dark alleyway in Domino City, a duel had just finished up and the duelist that lost looked scared out of his mind as he looked at the guy that beat him. The other man had on a metal mask and trench coat and had a duel vest similar to Crowler's but this one was darker looking.

"Okay, you win! Just take everywhere you want and go!" The scared man cried.

"What I want….is your soul!" The shadow looking man said as he held up a golden upside down pyramid with a single eye at the center of it in front of him. The pyramid's single eye then started glowing gold.

"Please show some mercy!"

"Some mercy? What is that?" Shadow man asked, emotionally, as the golden light from the pyramid got brighter and soon turned white which made the opponent scream before he fell over and his cards scattered out of his deck.

"Rest in peace; in the shadows." The man laughed darkly before he stopped when his cell phone started to rang. He answered it; "Speak," The person on the other side of the call spoke some details which made the Shadow man smirk devilish. "Duel Academy, tomorrow night…I'll be there."

"You mean, we're be there; right partner?" The shadow man looked over his shoulder to see another man standing there who was also in a long black trench coat with a demon looking mark covering his eyes from sight.

"Don't I always mean that? Come on, there might just be work for the both of us on this job."

….

The next day around 8:30 P.M., Crowler was standing alone on the docks next to the lighthouse, waiting for someone. The doctor was soon about to leave since no one was going to show up but he stopped himself when he heard footsteps coming from behind him. He turned around to find the shadow man from Domino City was standing just a few feet away from him. "So you've the one they called the Shadow Duelist?" He asked.

"My opponents call me many things but most of them are hard to discern through their shrieks of horror. What's the job?" The shadow man asked as fog appeared around them.

Crowler smirked at that as he held up pictures of the twin of Gentle Darkness. "I want you to frighten these two so intensely that they'll leave this island and never come back. Are you up to the challenge?"

"Of course I am. I never turn my back on a challenge. Neither does my partner."

"Partner?" Crowler questioned.

"His talking about me;"

Crowler screamed when he heard someone else join in on the meeting. He turned around to find the other guy from Domino City standing behind him with a smirk. "Who are you?!"

The other Shadow Duelist bowed with that wicked smirk still on his face. "They call me Deimos; nicknamed after the Greek God of Terror."

"Uh course, uh course…now who do I make this check out to? I never did caught you name." Crowler asked turning his attention back onto the first Shadow Duelist.

"Titan," The shadow man answered before he added; "And we're make sure these boys face the true terror of the Shadow Realm!" The fog then started to disappear taking the Shadow Duelists along with it.

….

"Well guys, we could think of this as being lost or you could think of it as us finding a few places we never knew about." Jaden said sheepishly as he looked over his shoulder at Syrus and Chumley. Haou rolled his eyes as he walked side by side with his twin.

Like Jaden had planned, the four boys had started their walk through the woods to find the Abandoned Dorm but so far, they weren't having much luck. Haou might have walked around this forest about a hundred times when he was looking for that dark energy but even he didn't know where they were and even if he did, he still couldn't say anything or else his brother would start asking questions.

"Well it could be worse, you know?" Chumley pointed out. "Well worse for Sy."

"For Sy?" Jaden questioned.

"We could find a large puddle of dirty swamp water…." Chumley taunted the smallest of the group.

Syrus glared at the older boy. "Hey! You shouldn't be talking, Chumley! You're the one who refused to take a bath last night because you were scared of the bath water!"

"I'm surrounded by idiots." Haou mumbled shaking his head making Jaden chuckle. "Jaden, you shouldn't be laughing. I was talking about you too."

"Hey!" Jaden exclaimed before he suddenly stopped when he noticed something. "Hey guys…check this out." Jaden aimed the flashlight he was holding ahead of him and it shined down on a rose that was lying on the ground in front of a run down old gate.

"Yeah but look at what's behind it." Syrus mumbled which then Jaden aimed his flashlight a little high until he noticed what Syrus was talking about. In front of them was a run-down old building with boards and debris everywhere.

"The Abandoned Dorm!" Jaden grinned since they finally found it.

"And it only took us about half an hour." Haou mumbled.

Chumley moved behind the others. "And it probably got lots of ghosts in there too."

"Relax Chumley…no one's here so there's nothing to be afraid of." Jaden assured him but that was soon proven untrue when a loud snapping sound came from the woods.

"What was that?!" Syrus asked before he hid behind Jaden along with Chumley.

Jaden turned to where the noise had come from and aimed his flashlight at the woods. He blinked a few times when he noticed it was Alexis and Masika who both looked just as surprised to see them here. "Hey guys, you can stop hiding. It's just the Alexis and Masika."

"I'm not one for asking stupid questions but what are you two doing here?" Haou asked mostly looking at Masika when he talked.

"Funny, we were about to ask you guys the very same thing." Alexis replied with a frown as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Well we heard about the dorm and wanted to check it out." Jaden explained for him and the others.

"Well you shouldn't have; don't you know that kids have a way of disappearing around here? Believe me, I know. Why else would the academy close this place off?" Alexis asked them.

"This place might be called the Abandoned Dorm but it's also called the Forbidden Dorm and it's called that for a reason, guys." Masika added in. "If any of the faculty catch you guys here then they have every right to expel you!"

"Okay, I get it about being forbidden but if it's so dangerous, what are you two doing here then?" Jaden questioned.

Alexis's face turned bright red. "I have my reasons, that's why!" She snapped.

Jaden flinched back from her sudden tone. "Whoa Alexis! No need to snap. We just came to explore the place and we'll stay out of you way the whole time." He promised her.

Alexis sighed at that as she shook her head as she walked a short distance away before she stopped with her back facing them. "Look, it's just that…"

"Just….what…?" Syrus asked hoping Alexis wouldn't snap at him.

"One of the kids that disappeared here….was my brother…" She finished quickly as Masika walked over to her and placed a hand on her friend's shoulder to comfort her.

Jaden was surprised to say the least before he looked over at the rose that was on the ground. _That explains the rose…. So if Alexis's brother really was one of the kids that disappeared then the rumors about this place were true._

However, Haou was thinking of something totally different as he glanced at his brother for a few seconds. Truth be told, Haou wouldn't know what to do if his brother suddenly went missing. Okay scratch that, he would go into a blood filled rage until he could find him but Jaden was pretty much stuck to him like glue so Haou didn't have to worry all that much about losing him. Besides, even when he wanted to be alone, Jaden wouldn't let him and that was one thing that Haou loved and hated about his twin.

"We better go before it gets too late." Masika said looking over at the boys. "Just guys, don't do something stupid. That's all I'm asking of you." With that, she and Alexis walked off.

After the girls were out of sight, Syrus looked at the old building again in fear. "I say we go back, Jay."

"Well, I say we go in. Who knows, it could be fun." Jaden said with a grin.

"SAY WHAT NOW?!" Syrus shouted before he lowered her voice and added; "Have you lost your mind?!"

"Jaden never had one to begin with so what does he have to lose?" Haou pointed out before he started walking towards the dorm.

"Oh shut up, Mr. Comedian." Jaden said before he followed after his brother and soon, Chumley followed after the twins since he thought of safety in numbers. "Well see you later, Sy! Don't disappear on us!" Jaden called to the bluenette.

"Disappear?" Syrus started to panic at that before he took off after them. "Oh wait up!"

The two female Obelisks watched them from behind the trees as the group of four walked into the dorm.

"I sure hope they know what they're doing." Alexis said in worry.

"Don't worry, Alexis. I'm sure they'll be fine. I mean, after all, Haou with them and he won't let anything happen to his brother….I don't know about Syrus and Chumley though…but still." Masika said trying to reassure her friend with a smile.

Right at the moment, two figures appeared behind them and covered the two girl's mouths with theirs hands to prevent them from screaming as they quickly knocked the two Obelisks out cold and carried them off to start phase one of their plan.

…..

Back with the Slifers, the group was checking out the inside of the old dorm. Syrus and Chumley both looked freaked out and scared that someone was going to jump out at them any second now but Jaden and Haou were both sharing grins with each other every so often. This had to be one of the rare times where the Yuki twins both could agree that so far, this place was pretty awesome even if they did both have different reasons for liking it.

"You know something, guys? This place is pretty sweet! I mean with some fresh paint, a couple of boxes and a throw rug…we could so totally move in here!" Jaden said with a laugh which made his two friends look at him like he was crazy.

"You're kidding, right? This place is worse than the Slifer dorm!" Syrus said before he shined his flashlight at the walls. "What the heck is all this?" He then asked which Jaden, Haou, and Chumley turned to see what he was talking about. On the walls were a large amount of symbols and letters carved into it or painted on.

"Do you think this artwork has something to do with the Shadow Games Banner was talking about?" Chumley asked looking at the weird marks.

"Maybe or maybe someone that use to live here was just really bored and had lots of free time." Jaden joked before he walked up closer to one of the walls to look at it more closely. "Hey you know what? I think this wall shows the seven Millennium Items!"

"Ring, Puzzle, Scale, Key, Rod, Eye, and Necklace: Created to keep the ancient magic of the Shadow Games locked up forever." Haou mumbled before a light chuckle escaped him. "Yeah that back fired on them. You would have thought they would have looked into the future with the Millennium Necklace just to make sure that the items did their job." Haou went quiet when Jaden shot him a worrying look.

Jaden turned his flashlight towards another wall and he raised an eyebrow when he saw there was a photograph hanging there. "And that's someone I've never seen before…" He mumbled looking at the picture of a young brunette man wearing a senior year Obelisk Blue uniform. Jaden had to stare at the photo for a few seconds since the person kinda looked a little bit like Alexis. _Could this maybe be her….?_

"Hey Jaden, you might want to take a look at this." Jaden snapped out of his train of thought as he turned when he heard his brother speaking to him again. He noticed his brother was staring at one of the walls and from how calm his stance was, Jaden knew something was wrong.

Jaden walked over to stand next to Haou and looked up at the wall. Since the twins were rulers of the Gentle Darkness, it was pretty much self said that they could see in the dark but they had to bring flashlights just so Syrus and Chumley didn't think something was up. But since those two weren't paying much attention to them at the moment, Jaden glanced up at the wall and he almost did drop his flashlight just from the shock of what he saw.

On the wall was a picture of a shadowed figure dressed in black and gold medieval knight-esque armor with six tendril-like spikes, two jutting out of the armor's back and four jutting out of the shoulders, a headdress with a tall collar and a floor-length red cape. The person must have been a king since he had a black helmet that function as a crown. The helmet also had a faceplate connect to it which had a purple gem in the middle of it and two holes so whoever was wearing it could see. The faceplate was currently covering the king's face but Jaden and Haou already knew who it was. Jaden saw this person in his nightmares while Haou got remind of him every time he looked at himself in a mirror.

_The Supreme King_; The Gentle Darkness twins both thought.

….

Meanwhile, unknown to the Slifers, Alexis was in another part of the dorm and she was slowly coming to from being knocked out. She blinked a few times since her head was pounding like crazy until her vision cleared and she noticed she was in a coffin with her wrists and ankles tied together.

"Where am I?" She wondered out loud.

"Dangling on a hook; just waiting for your friends to fall into my trap!" She heard from a sinister voice.

"Jaden…" She mumbled before she gasped when she saw an eye opening up in front of her that started to glow.

….

Just like Alexis in another part of the dorm as well; Masika was coming too also and she was trapped in a coffin just like her friend.

"Huh?" She struggled to get herself free but it was doing nothing. "Uh oh,"

"Uh oh is right, girly, but don't worry; nothing bad is going to happen to you…yet anyway." Masika gasped at that when she heard a dark chuckle. "Now let's just wait and see if you're boyfriend decides to show up and save you."

"Boyfriend?" Masika questioned before an angry blush formed on her face. "Look pal, let's get one thing clear! Haou isn't my boyfriend! And second of all, let me go or else!"

"Or else what?"

"Well….I haven't thought that far ahead yet but still! You'll be sorry!"

"I highly doubt that."

Masika was about to snap but she instead gasped when an eye opened up which was part of a golden rod with spikes on top and just like what happened to Alexis, it started to glow.

….

"Hey, are you two okay? You both have been awfully quiet since we left that symbols and letters hallway." Syrus said looking at the twins of Gentle Darkness since neither one of them has said a word in a while.

Who could blame them anyway? Jaden and Haou just saw their past self in all his deadly glory on a wall of this old dorm. Between both of them, Haou looked worst since he knew for a fact that he was going to turn into that very person one day and Jaden felt sick to his stomach as past nightmares of the king resurfaced into his head. Even Yubel had appeared not to long ago to just to try cheer her kings up but even she couldn't turn their bad mood into a good one since guilt was eating her up inside since she was the one that created the Supreme King in the first place.

But all the thoughts of the evil king of darkness were soon erased when a loud scream ripped through the air.

"What was that?" Syrus cringed.

"It sounded like Alexis!" Jaden stated running towards the hallway where the noise had came from. Haou didn't have much of a choice so he followed after his brother and soon, they were joined by the other two Slifers until Jaden suddenly came to a stop in the middle of the hallway. He bent down and picked up something from the floor and held it up to show the others.

"This is one of Alexis's cards." Jaden mumbled in shock as he looked at one of her dancer cards from his duel against her.

"That's not all," Haou added as he bent down next to his brother and picked up another card that almost made Haou snap when he saw what it was.

The card was Poseidra, the Atlantean Dragon.

"That's Masika's favorite card." Jaden murmured as he stood up. "What the heck is going on around here?"

"Something not good;" Haou answered as he stood up as well just as another scream echoed through the building but this one was different and was coming from the other side of the old dorm.

"That sounded like Masika!" Chumley gasped.

"Oh man, Alexis and Masika?! What are we going to do?!" Syrus asked.

"I'll tell you what we're going to do. Haou, you'll take…" Jaden stopped himself and blinked when he noticed that Haou had vanished into thin air.

"Hey, where did your brother go?" Chumley questioned as he and Syrus looked just as confused a Jaden was.

"He went after Masika." Jaden stated while he mentally rolled his eyes. _Yeah, you sure don't like her, bro. _He thought before he said. "Come on guys; Haou can take care of himself so let's go find Alexis!"

….

Haou didn't know what came over him but as soon as he heard that scream and knew it was Masika, his body grew a mind of its own and he started running towards the source of it. **"I'm never going to hear the last of this from Jaden when this is over." **He mumbled to himself shaking his head with a growl as he ran faster.

_"And you're never going to hear the end of this from me either, Haou." _Magician chucked as she appeared, floating, next to Haou as he continued on running. _"Well isn't this just cute; the king of darkness, running off towards somewhere that's a trap to save his future queen. How romantic!"_

**"I'm throwing your card into the volcano after this, Magician." **Haou growled at her as he entered a middle sized room with symbols and other weird marking on the walls and floor but he wasn't paying attention to that since the first thing that Haou saw was Masika tied up in a coffin. She was unconscious but otherwise, she looked okay which made Haou let out a small sigh of relief before he shot a glare in Magician direction when she laughed at him.

"Finally you arrived. I was beginning to think that I would've had to make her scream again just to make you show up." Haou growled something under his breath when he heard that as a man wearing a black coat and a demon looking mask appeared from behind the coffin. "Now the real fun can begin." He chuckled as he switched on his duel disk. "I heard such little about you but I do know you like to duel with fiends. Let's see if the rumors are true."

"You kidnapped my…..friend…..just to force me into a duel?" Haou rolled his eyes behind his dark shades as he switched on his own duel disk. "You messed with the one person, buddy."

"Please call me Deimos." The man replied with a dark laugh. "Since I strike nothing but terror into my opponent's minds and bodies; now, I like you to meet the very first thing that's going to make you crying for your very soul…the Shadow Game itself!"

"Shadow Game huh?" Haou chuckled darkly at that. "You really did mess with the wrong person on that one, Deimos."

(Haou: 4000 Deimos: 4000)

….

During the same time Haou ran into Deimos, Jaden and the others had made their way into an open stone room which also had strange markings on the floors and walls. On the other side of the room where the boys were standing was Alexis who was out cold in the coffin she was tied up in.

"Alexis!" Jaden yelled as his fists tighten as his sides.

"HAHAHA! She can't hear you! She's far away, trapped in the Shadow Realm!" A sinister voice laughed.

"Alright, who's there?!" Jaden demanded.

Appearing out of the fog that was surrounding the room was none other than the first Shadow Duelist, Titan. "You're worst nightmare come true." He said.

"Oh give me a break. I just saw my worst nightmare five seconds ago. How bad can you be?" Jaden questioned.

Titan chucked darkly at that. "Don't believe me? Then I'll prove it to you in a Shadow Game."

"Look buddy, I'm not afraid of dueling you so there was no reason for you to go and kidnapped Alexis like that. And F.Y.I., Shadow Games don't exist." Jaden swore every time he said that, he felt something breathing down his neck for saying something he knew very much was true. He should know, he seen Haou summon up so many of them in his life time. Well two life time's anyway.

Titan chuckled once more. "My foes didn't believe in the Shadow Games either but they were soon convinced. For you'll see when you lose in a Shadow Game, you don't just pay with your life points but you'll pay with your soul."

_Yeah, I kinda already know that. Hello, King of Darkness over here even if it is Gentle. _Jaden thought as Yubel appeared next to him with her arms crossed in annoyance. The Guardian and King both didn't say anything to each other but they were both thinking the same thing. _This guy has no idea of the dangers this type of dark magic his trying to recreate can do._

Still, Jaden decided to play along just to see where this was going. "So you're the one that's behind the disappearances. Well this time is different; you won't take us or Alexis!"

"Unless you win, she'll be mine forever as 'will you be'?" Titan said making Jaden narrow his eyes with a growl.

"Already, get your game on then." Jaden said after Chumley handed him a duel disk from his knapsack. Jaden placed it on his arm and he inserted his deck before activating it. He glanced over at Alexis and mumbled. "Don't worry, Lex, I'll get you out of here."

"Shadow Game that is!" Titan corrected him, activating his own duel disk.

(Jaden: 4000 Titan: 4000)

Titan took his turn first as his sixth card shot out of his deck. "Prepare yourself, fool, to enter the Shadows! I summon Infernal Queen Archfiend in attack mode!" A boney female monster with blue hair, red eyes, yellow and black wings, single clawed hands and was wearing purple robes appeared with a screech onto the field (Atk: 900 Def: 1500).

"An Archfiend monster?" Jaden questioned.

"Yes and now that this card's out, each and every monster that has Archfiend in its name gains 1000 Atk points!" Titan explained.

"Oh!" Chumley gasped.

"Careful Jaden," Syrus warned.

The Queen of the Archfiend's glowed purple as her Atk points rose (Atk: 900-1900 Def: 1500).

"Uh yeah, I kinda already knew that; having a brother who knows everything about fiend based decks can do that to you. I also know that to keep those Archfiends on the field, you have to pay life points during each one of your standby phases." Jaden said grinning.

Titan chucked. "No, I don't." He said confusing the three Slifers. "Not after I play this, the field spell card, Pandemonium!" A flash of light appeared which made the boys cover their eyes from the brightness but when they opened them again, they were surprised to see the room around them changed into a disturbing room with bone statues of horrid monsters, bone-laced walls and to make things even more scary, there was a lava pool in the middle of the field now.

Jaden might not be the goth type but he had to say that this was a little bit cool, a little freaky maybe, but still cool.

"And this doesn't just change the scenery, it also changes the rules. Now I don't have to pay Life Points in order to keep my Archfiend on the field. Also, if they're ever destroyed outside of battle, I get to place another Archfiend of a lower level right into my hand."

_This guy might be psycho but he sure knows how to play his cards right. _Jaden thought knowing this wasn't going to be an easy win to save his friend. Still, if worse comes to worse, he still had his ace in hand, standing right beside him.

"I know what you're thinking." Titan said snapping Jaden out of his train of thought as he turned to the motionless form of Alexis. "Your little friend's fate is all but sealed and you know what?" He paused when he noticed that the coffin should have closed up and started sinking into the ground but instead, it just stayed where it was. _Huh, what's going on!? Why isn't it moving?!_

Jaden held back a small chuckle as he sent a wink towards Yubel who was standing by Alexis's coffin, making sure it wasn't going anywhere as she made vines around it to hold it in place. _"Thanks for the save, Yubel." _He said in his mind to her through their soul bond.

Yubel smiled and nodded in reply. _"No problem, Jay, now kick his butt."_

_ "Don't mind if I do." _Jaden replied as he glanced back over at Titan who looked kinda in shock. "So, buddy, is your turn over? I kinda don't want to stand here all day you know? I do have a friend to save after all."

Titan shook his head at that with a growl. "Just go, you fool!"

"Well you don't have to be all mean about it." Jaden said drawing before he looked at his hand. _I don't have any card in my hand at the moment that can beat 1900 Atk points but maybe…._ Jaden thought over his move and nodded once he got it all planned out. "I'm summoning Elemental HERO Woodsman in defense mode!" The tree warrior from Jaden's second duel against Chazz appeared on the field (Atk: 1000 Def: 2000).

_"…..What the heck am I looking at?!" _Woodsman questioned as he looked at the Infernal Queen with a freaked out look on his face. _"And I thought Yubel was freaky looking…."_

_ "I'm standing right here!" _Yubel snapped making Woodsman and Jaden chuckle nervously.

"Anyway, since it's my standby phase and I have Woodsman on my field, I can take a Polymerization from my deck or graveyard and add it right to my hand." Jaden did just that before a face down appeared on his field. "I'm also throwing down a face down and that's it for me."

"To bad you won't have a chance to use it." Titan said snidely as he drew before he played a monster in attack mode. "I summon Terrorking Archfiend!" Another Archfiend monster appeared next to the queen in a flash of blue electricity. This one wore a red king's crown, red eyes, and a red cape. He had the same wings as the queen and looked just as terrifying (Atk: 2000 Def: 1500).

"Now you have two vicious Archfiends to contend with and thanks to the special ability of the Infernal Queen, the Terrorking's attack points automatically increase by a thousand, making him an even more fiendish foe to contend with." Titan said as the same purple energy that was around the queen before appeared around Terrorking and made his Atk points go up (Atk: 2000-3000 Def: 1500).

"3000 Atk points!" Jaden gasped from shock.

_"Why me?" _Woodsman groaned.

"That's right and now I'm going to put them to good use. Terrorking Archfiend attack Woodsman with Locust Storm Barrage!" Terrorking's chest opened up and out come a swarm of locusts that were heading straight for Woodsman.

_"Jaden, no need to alarm you or anything, but locusts eat wood!" _Woodsman stated in panic.

"You're not going to get eating alive, pal, since I'm paying a trap, Mirror Wall!" A glass wall rose in front of Woodsman, preparing to activate its effect to protect the HERO monster. "When a monster on my side of the field is attack by one of yours, I can active this card and it can cut your monster's attack in half. So sorry but with this, your Terrorking's attack is going to drop down to 1500 and my Woodsman's defense is higher at 2000 so your Terrorking's going to be destroyed. But nice try though." Jaden grinned but that soon faded when Titan just let out a small chuckle.

"You really thought you could bait me into a trap? Look around you and tell me who's trapped?"

"Uh, what do you mean?" Jaden asked confused.

"What I mean is your trap won't work against my Terrorking! It simply activates his special ability, an ability that will determine out monster's fates by a way of chance." Titan explained as six different colored balls rose from the center of the lava pool and floated to his side. "You see, when he's targeted by an opponent's effect, Terrorking's ability gives me a gambling chance." He then pointed to the floating balls and Jaden noticed that each one of them had a different number on it from 1-6. He didn't like where this was going. "A number between one and six is selected at random and if it happened to be a two or a five, your trap is destroyed and Terrorking stays to fight on my side of the field while your tree is bug food. So let's spin the wheel of fate and see what happens, shall we?"

Fire appeared on one of the balls before it started to rotate from one to another.

"It's okay…the odds are way in Jaden's favor." Chumley reassured.

"Chumley, you flunked math!" Syrus reminded him.

"Nuh-Uh! I got a 54!" Chumley defended himself.

"Guys, you're not helping here!" Jaden exclaimed as he watched the ball of fire go around in circles. Jaden could only guess how tense he must have looked and it only got worse as the fireball slowed down…and stopped on number 2.

"2!" Titan said grinning while Jaden groaned. "It seems that chance has favored the Terrorking Archfiend; Mirror Wall is shattered! Locust Storm Barrage finish him!"

The wall that was once protecting Woodsman disappeared back into the ground, leaving the warrior of the woods wide up for the locust attack. Jaden covered his eyes so he wouldn't have to watch his friend being eaten alive by the hungry swarm of locusts that destroyed him.

"Son of a…." Jaden was cut off as Infernal Queen Archfiend attacked him directly with her single clawed hands.

(Jaden: 2100 Titan: 4000)

"Oh no," Chumley murmured.

"Jaden!" Syrus gasped.

"Well that could have gone better." Jaden grumbled before a grin formed on his face. "Well at least I'm safe."

"I don't think so." Titan said making Jaden raise an eyebrow.

"Huh?" The past king asked in confusion.

"At least not from this!" Titan said as he held up his golden pyramid as a blinding light came from the eye of it, forcing the Slifers to flinch from how bright the light was. "Now the Shadow Games have truly begun!" Titan said coldly. "Don't your life points seem utterly insignificant, now that it's your very life and soul at stake?"

Syrus and Chumley stared at the light of the pyramid, hypnotically, while Jaden was trying his best to not make a comment about how this was all fake.

Soon the light from the pyramid faded and when it did, Jaden noticed that parts of his chest and arm were partly gone. At least, that's what everyone else saw anyway. He, Yubel, and any other monster that Jaden summoned onto the field could perfectly tell that this was just an illusion.

Still Jaden decided to play along with this and said; "Hey my arm!" He gasped while Yubel looked like she was trying not to laugh from where she was guarding Alexis.

Titan chuckled. "It is the power of the Shadows; transcending the game, attacking your body." He explained as black fog began to roll in.

"The….air….getting tough….to breathe…." Chumley wheezed as he and Syrus put their hands to their throats, coughing.

"You are at the mercy of the night now." Titan said smiling sinisterly.

"I can't…feel anything…" Syrus whimpered.

"Treasure the numbness for it will not last. Soon, you will be drawn into the infinite chasm of eternal darkness where every waking moment will be filled with…"

"Oh give me a break here! You're making darkness all together sound like a bad thing! Darkness can be good you know!" Jaden interrupted with a snap and a growl. He hated people who talked about darkness like it was always the bad guy. Yes, the Supreme King sure did a heck of a good job of giving darkness a bad name but darkness was also what brought life to this world. Why couldn't people understand that was something that made Jaden sick to know about. Still, Jaden choice his next words carefully so he wouldn't give too much away. "Besides, how bad can it be? So what, back at our dorm, we got black out curtains so we could sleep in later. I'm not scared of the dark. It's great. I love it!" _In fact, I'm one of the twin rulers of it. _Jaden bit his lip just so he wouldn't add that last part.

Titan held up his pyramid up once more. "But your black out curtains don't possess the same mystical power as my Millennium item does." He said as it started to glow again.

"Oh no…trouble…" Chumley said frightened while Syrus just stared wide-eyed and mouth hanging open.

Jaden glanced over his shoulder at his friends. He wanted to say something that could calm them down without telling them this wasn't real but nothing came to mind. _Oh man, I really hope Haou having better luck finding Masika then I am in this duel to save Alexis._

_ …._

"So what should I use first to start things off?" Deimos wondered out loud with a smirk as he moved from one card to another in his hand. "I have so many options to pick from that I don't know which one to choose."

"How about you pick the one where I don't come over there and rip your head off from boredom?" Haou growled gaining impatient since this dude hasn't made his first move in over two minutes.

"Some people I know would be happy that I'm taking my slow time but those people are trapped in the Shadow Realm now; but if you really wish to lose so soon…I'm going to play a monster face down and that's all for me." Deimos said as a face down monster appeared on his field.

"You washed two to three minutes of my life I'm never going to get back and all you do is play a monster face down?" Haou mumbled something under his breath that sounded like a curse as he drew. "Fine, it's your funeral. I'm going to summon Evil HERO Infernal Gainer in attack mode!"

Appearing of Haou's field was a fiend warrior monster that was wearing red and black armor with super sharp claws. He wore a torn red brown cape that was held in place by a pink jewel with four long spikes on his back. He was also wearing a helmet with another four spikes coming out of it and had six red eyes (Atk: 1600 Def: 0).

"Now attack that face down and destroy it!" Haou order his monster as Infernal Gainer charged at the face down monster with his claws and destroyed it. The monster turned out to be some kind of grey reptile with big red eyes with tentacles for hands and feet (Atk: 300 Def: 800). "Next time at least give me somewhat of a challenge;"

"I would check the field if I were you." Deimos warned him with an evil grin which made Haou raise an eyebrow before he looked on the field.

"What the heck?!" Haou didn't what the heck was happening but as soon as he glanced at his Evil HERO, he saw what looked to be an a purple monster with red eyes, an elephant's trunk, and a long purple climbing onto Infernal Gainer's shoulder before it just stopped there before it started to suck on with it's trunk like a leach. "What did you do my Evil HERO?!" Haou asked glaring at Deimos.

"It's not what I did but what you did. For you'll see, when your destroyed my Alien Grey, it decided to leave behind a little friend; a A-Counter to be exactly, and since he was destroyed by battle when he was flipped, I get to draw another card." Deimos did just that before he glanced back at Haou. "So are you done?"

Haou grew tense at that as he looked at his monster one more time. _I have no idea what an A-Counter is. Whatever type of deck his using isn't something I heard of before. _A smirk formed on his face. _Well this should be fun. _"I'm just throwing down a face down and that's all she wrote for me."

"Then it's back to me then." Deimos said smirking after he saw what he drew was. "Uh perfect; just what I needed but first." The Shadow Duelist held up a card. "I'm play Corruption Cell "A"!" Another A-Counter shot out of the card and flew at Infernal Gainer, this one landing on his left knee. "This card lets me add another A-Counter to any monster on your field and just to continue with the theme, I'm playing the "A" Cell Breeding Device!" Appearing behind Deimos looked to be some kind of bleeding/clone machine that was making A-Counters. "During each of my standby phases, I can place yet another A-Counter on one of your monsters." One of the bleeding machines cracked open and out came another A-Counter that made its way over to Infernal Gainer and leached its way onto his crest.

_Three A-Counters and yet none of them have done another to my Infernal Gainer? Just what the heck do these things do? _Haou wondered.

"Now the real fun can begin since I'm going to play the field spell, Otherworld - The "A" Zone!"

Haou raised an eyebrow at that as a flash of light appeared before it dead down and Haou was somewhat taken by surprise when he noticed that they were now dueling in the middle of space on meteors.

"Now that are the pieces are in place, let's start the fun." Deimos said as he played a monster in attack mode. "I'm playing my Alien Dog in attack mode!" Appearing on the field looked to be an alien dog with bright green eyes. He had white and blue fur with a bone in his mouth (Atk: 1500 Def: 1000). "Now attack!"

"Uh I don't think you can do math right because if you could, you would see my Infernal Gainer has the higher attack points." Haou said.

"Not for long." Haou raised an eyebrow at that before he noticed the A-Counters that were on his monster were sucking the life out of him (Atk: 1600-400 Def: 0).

"Hey, what's going on here?!" Haou questioned as he watched his monster get destroyed by a dog.

(Haou: 2900 Deimos: 4000)

"What just happened were the Aliens. When a monster with A-Counters gets attack by an Alien, it loses 300 Atk and Def points for each Counter it has and thanks to my field spell, they also lose another 300 points." Deimos explained with a dark chuckle as he played a face down. "And since this after all is a Shadow Game;" He held up his golden rod. "You start losing yourself to the Shadows!" The eye in the center started to glow and within seconds, parts of Haou's arms and legs started to disappear.

Haou growled something under his breath. _Oh give me a break; I'm so far losing to someone who making fun of the Shadow Realm. _He glanced down at his deck and drew. He smirked at what he got. "I'm playing the spell card, Fires of Doomsday!" Two Doomsday Tokens appeared on his field before they burst into dark smoke. "Now I'm going to give up both of my tokens so I can summon out Evil HERO Magician in attack mode!"

_"Yeah, you're so going to throw my card into the volcano, Haou."_ Magician said as she appeared with a laugh on Haou's field (Atk: 2500-3000 Def: 1800).

Haou ignored her as he said. "As long as Magician on my field, all monsters with Evil HERO in their name on my side of the field gain 500 attack points; even with your field spell, Magician still has enough power to destroy you'll puppy alien. Now attack!"

Magician rolled her eyes. _"What not even a please?" _Haou shot a glare at her. _"Fine," _She mumbled as she fired of a dark blast from her shaft that destroyed Alien Dog even when her points went down (Atk: 3000-2700 Def: 1800-1500).

(Haou: 2900 Deimos: 2800)

"And let's not forget about the Shadow Realm; since you lost points, you lose parts of your body too." Haou said as some parts of Deimos's body started to fade away. Sure Haou knew this was fake but he decided to play along with it until he got bored and that's when he'll turn this into a real Shadow Game but one that just hurt you, not one that takes your soul when you lose. He didn't need Jaden breathing down his neck again after what happened last time.

"It doesn't matter if I lose some points. You, the fool, have just fallen right into my trap." Deimos chucked making Haou stare at him. "I'm playing my trap card, Alien Brain!"

_"Alien Brain? What the heck is…" _Magician was cut short when a white head like monster with red eyes jumped onto her face with his tentacles wrapped around her head. Magician tried to pull it off but it was doing no good until finally she stopped as the Alien sat on top of her head, making it look like she was wearing a mask on some kind.

"Uh….Magician?" Haou questioned surprised as his Evil Hero walked on over to Deimos's side of the field, completely under his control. Haou swore he saw blood red as he glare over at Deimos. "What the hell did you do to her?!"  
"Like I said before, you're the one who caused all of this by attacking my Alien Dog. When a monster on my side of the field is destroyed, I can activate this trap card here and take control of the monster that just destroyed mine as well as change it to a Reptile monster." Deimos explained as Magician's skin started to turn into scales as she became a reptile type monster.

Haou was silence for a few minutes from that before a black aura appeared around him. **"…You'll so f-ing dead." **He said as a pure evil smirk formed on his face, a smirk that didn't belong to him even when he was mad. **"You want a Shadow Game? Well you just got one."**

….

"It's you move but you better make it count or it might be your last." Titan said grimly.

Jaden looked at his hand as he thought; _well this guy might be a fake but he sure knows how to duel. This should be a fun challenge. _He smiled slightly.

Titan had a look of anger of his face. _What's he smiling about?_

"Okay Jaden, time to get your game on. Here goes something." Jaden said drawing before he held that card up. "I'm playing my Pot of Greed to draw two more cards." _Come on something! _He drew once more and a wide grin formed on his face from what he got. "Sweetness, I'm going to play Polymerization to fuse Elemental HERO Sparkman with my Elemental HERO Clayman to form Elemental HERO Thunder Giant in attack mode!" The giant of thunder that Jaden used against his duel with Alexis appeared on the field with blue electricity around him (Atk: 2400 Def: 1500).

As Thunder Giant appeared, he looked around the room before he glanced at Jaden. _"Not to be rude, Jay, but why the heck are we in the underworld?"_

"Field Spell," Jaden answered plainly before he added. "You mind shining some light on this place, pal?"

_"I never thought I would hear you say that, Jaden." _Thunder Giant replied as he held out his hands and shot lighting from his palms, aiming for Terrorking Archfiend.

"You're Terrorking is about to be turned into Burnedking thanks to Thunder Giant's special ability which lets him destroy a monster on your side of the field whose original Atk points are less than his own." Jaden said with a smirk but once again, that faded fast when Titan started to snicker smugly. "Uh-oh,"

"I activate Terrorking Archfiend's effect once again, Spin Roulette!" Titan declared.

The six different colored balls caught on fire again as began to spin around, rapidly.

"It just can't land on a 2 or a 5 again!" Syrus pleaded.

The fire started to slow down until he totally stopped…on number 5, stopping Thunder Giant's ability.

_"Should have picked the queen;"_ Jaden and Thunder Giant both groaned at the same time.

Titan laughed. "I win again! It seems as though fate isn't on your side half the time! Now you'll play the price!" The lightning that was going towards Terrorking flipped around and instead towards Thunder Giant, blasting him to pieces.

"Oh come on! Not Thunder Giant!" Jaden growled something under his breath. _I knew something bad was going to happen when I said I didn't believe in the Shadow Games. _"Still, since Thunder Giant was a special summon, I can still play my normal summon." _Not that I have anything in my hand that can go up against 3000 Atk points. _"Oh well, I'm summoning my Elemental HERO Ocean in defense mode!" Appearing on Jaden's field was a warrior fish man or shark man in this hero's case. The new HERO had blue skin, a shark fin on top of his head, yellow eyes, and was holding silver trident (Atk: 1500 Def: 1200). "I'm also throwing down two face downs. Your go."

_"Jaden, I hope you know what you're doing." _Ocean said looking over his shoulder at his master.

"I hope so too, Ocean." Jaden replied before he looked at Titan.

"You really think you're fish stick can protect you?" Titan laughed at that. "Your destiny is already set, fool. Soon, my Archfiend deck will finish all your monsters and my Millennium item will finish off your soul." He said holding up his Millennium item.

"Look, are you going to talk the talk or are you going to duel?" Jaden questioned, narrowing his eyes a little in annoyance.

"If you really wish to be taken by the Shadows so soon then fine; Terrorking Archfiend attack with Locust Storm Barrage!" Titan ordered his monster as Terrorking's stomach opened up again and a swarm of locust went flying at Ocean.

"Talk about butterflies in your stomach." Jaden mumbled as the attack got closer to them. "Well it's a good thing I played a trap, Mirror Force! Say bye-bye to all you monsters in attack mode!"

"Totally-lishous and since this trap is targeting both of his monsters, he can't play Terrorking's ability!" Chumley cheered.

"Way to play, Jay!" Syrus cheered also.

Titan watched as a mirror panel rose in front of Ocean and blocked the attack of locusts from eating him before it redirected as flaming balls of locusts towards the King and Queen of Archfiends, destroying them. "How dare you!"

Jaden shrugged with a smirk. "How? Cause I'm daring, I guess." Yubel chuckled at that while Ocean shook his head with a amuse smile.

"Well let's see how daring you are after this." Titan taunted selecting a card from his hand. "I'm using Desrook Archfiend's special ability to resurrect Terrorking Archfiend by sending this card to the graveyard." He explained as he deposited the said card. "Say hello to a not so old friend." After Desrook went to the graveyard, Terrorking rose onto the field but back to his normal 2000 Atk points.

"Him again?" Jaden groaned.

"That's right and now I activate the effect of the field spell, Pandemonium. Its powerful magic allows me to draw a new Archfiend if any of my Archfiends are sent to the graveyard." Titan explained as a card slid out of his deck. "My new Archfiend can be as powerful but my Terrorking is packing more than enough power as it is. Now let's try this again; Locust Storm Barrage!"

"Will this storm ever let up?" Chumley complained.

"Go Hero Barrier!" Jaden exclaimed as his second trap card rose up and a blue shield appeared in front of Ocean and protect him from the attack.

"What?!" Titan gasped from shock.

"Did you really think I was going to allow you to destroy another one of my HEROs?" Jaden questioned. "Sorry but I don't work that way and neither does my trap. When I have an Elemental HERO on the field, I can negate one of your attacks."

Titan growled in annoyance at that. "Just go;"

…

Deimos had seen people get scared when they had a 'Shadow Game' against him but for once; he was the one to be scared a little when he saw that smirk on Haou's face and how his voice suddenly got darker. Still, he tried to look calm as he drew. "Well now that I taken control of your only monster, I think I'll end things and have her attack you direct!" The brainwash Magician raised her shaft and fired off her Dark Mystic Scepter Blast attack at Haou.

**"You **_**humans **_**are so predictable that it's not even funny. Still I let you live for a few more seconds since I'm playing my Nutrient Z trap card. When I'm about to take 2000 or more damage, I gain 4000 life points." **Haou didn't even flinch, let alone move at all, when the attack hit him.

(Haou: 2900-6900-3900 Deimos: 2800)

_My attack almost brought him back to full life points! _Deimos thought, holding back a gasp in shock.

**"So are you done?" **Haou questioned making Deimos flinch.

_What the heck is happening to me? I had this kid on the ropes not that long ago and now I'm too scared to make a smart move. _Deimos shook his head as he looked at his hand. _Oh well, it he tries something stupid, I can just play my Negate Attack trap card. _Deimos set that card face down and ended his turn.

**"You attack and then played a weak defense?"** Haou chuckled darkly at that as he drew. **"You truly are pathetic so I'm going to end this match now." **Right after he said that, the ground started to shake.

Deimos's eyes widen behind his mask. "What's happening?!"

**"I don't know? You tell me. You're the Shadow Duelist. Oh wait, I forgot, you're a fake." **Haou burst into evil laugher. **"What's happening is that the real Shadow Game is beginning."**

….

"You should have put up some defense." Jaden said with a grin as he drew before he pointed at Ocean. "I'm activating Ocean's special ability. During each of my standby phase, I can take an Elemental HERO that's in my graveyard or on my field and add it back to my hand." A card shot out of his graveyard and Jaden added it to his hand. "And I think I'm going to bring that master right back onto the field. So how about we give Woodsman here a welcome back?" The warrior of the forest reappeared on Jaden's field in attack mode.

_"Oh yeah! It's good to be back!" _Woodsman cheered while Ocean shook his head from amusement.

"And that's not all; since I have Woodsman back. I can take back the Polymerization that's in my graveyard and add it back to my hand but why wait to use it?" Jaden grinned as he held it up. "Ocean, Woodsman, its show time boys!"

Ocean and Woodsman nodded as they both jumped into the air and swirled together until what come from their fusion was a tall man with white silver armor with a red jewel in the middle of his chest. He had blue gems on each shoulder and one on top of his head. The man also had yellow eyes that were glaring daggers at Titan (Atk: 2500 Def: 2000).

"Meet Elemental HERO Terra Firma!" Jaden smirked before he held another card up. "But before you'll have a close up meeting with him, I'm going to play Monster Reborn to bring back Thunder Giant." A lightning bolt struck the field and after it disappeared, Thunder Giant stood in its place. "Now for the good part, I'm going to activate Terra Firma's special ability." Jaden glanced over at Thunder Giant who nodded in reply. "By sacrificing an Elemental HERO on my field, Terra Firma gains that monster attack points to add onto his!"

_"Good luck my friends." _Thunder Giant said as he dissolved into dust that went into Terra Firma's red gem.

_"Don't worry, Thunder Giant, your strength will give me strength to take this guy down." _Terra Firma stated as his attack points went up by Thunder Giant's (Atk: 2500-4900 Def: 2000).

"4900 Atk points?!" Titan gasped from shock.

"Yep just to take out that Terrorking of yours; Terra Firma attack and destroy Terrorking Archfiend!" Jaden ordered as his monster fired off a beam that the fiend that destroyed it and most of Titan's life points.

(Jaden: 2100 Titan: 1100)

Titan's right leg and left arm began to disappear just like Jaden's had when he lost life points.

"Look, parts of him are staring to disappear too." Syrus noticed.

"Think that could work on my waist-line." Chumley thought aloud.

"It matters not! I have another Desrook Archfiend and I just simply discard him to bring back my Terrorking Archfiend!" Titan declared. "There's no escaping him! Rise Terrorking Archfiend!" Titan discarded the selected card once again and in a wisp of black smoke, the King of Archfiends rose up from the dead.

"This guy is really overstaying his welcome." Jaden groaned as he took once last card from his hand and placed it in his spell and trap card zone. "I'm playing a face down and ending my turn. Now c'mon, do your worst!"

"You want my worst? You should be careful what you wish for because you might just get it!" Titan said smiling wickedly as he got a new card from his deck. "Especially when I have this card in hand! I'm playing my Checkmate spell card! So by removing an Archfiend monster from play, my Terrorking can attack you direct!"

"Say what now?!" Jaden gasped as he felt the claws of the Terrorking taking out almost all his life points.

(Jaden: 100 Titan: 1100)

"And that's not even my worst! I'm now sacrificing my Terrorking to summon out the Skull Archfiend of Lightning!" Once and for all, Terrorking was went to the graveyard but what replaced him was a monster that looked like Summoned Skull only it's color was darker and it looked more sinister-looking as it let out a screech (Atk: 2500 Def: 1200). "And I'll end my turn at that."

"Oh man, Jaden almost lost the duel in that very turn." Chumley said the fear in his voice was very clear.

"If Jaden doesn't find a way to take out the rest of his life points soon then it's game over." Syrus mumbled but soon his eyes widen when she saw Jaden falling down on both of her knees.

"Oh no; Jaden!" Both of the boys yelled as Jaden fell face first to the ground with a groan.

_Look at him suffering; the poor fool can't even stand up. The Shadows are a powerful weapon indeed, even the ones in his own mind. If only he knew. _Titan thought smirking mentally.

However, unknown to all of them, Jaden was just pretending to have collapse to the ground. The King of Gentle was trying his best not to burst into laughing at the moment but when Yubel started speaking to him in his mind, Jaden pushed all the jokes aside.

_"Jaden, we got a problem." _Yubel started.

_"Yeah we do; I should be in Drama Club. I'm just this good at acting." _Jaden laughed before he got serious. _"Okay wrong time, what's wrong."_

_ "Haou;"_ And that one name was all that took for Jaden to snap out of his collapse state and stand up.

"Jaden! You're okay!" Syrus and Chumley exclaimed from relief.

"So you still can stand even after that attack?" Titan asked before he smirked. "Well it doesn't matter; the Shadows will have you during next turn."

"Would you stop the act?" Jaden asked.

"Act?"

"Yeah it's really getting old. This isn't a Shadow Game and it never was one to begin it."

Titan looked nervous after he said that. "This is a Shadow Game! Why would I have a Millennium Item if it wasn't?!" He asked bringing out his puzzle.

Jaden took out a random card he had and threw it at his Millennium Item at a fast speed, breaking it. Once it was shattered, Jaden and Titan's bodies returned to normal.

"Jaden! You got your body back!" Syrus exclaimed from happiness.

Jaden shook his head as he looked over at his friends. "I never lost it to begin with. Like I said, this was a trick all along. Plus I don't think a real Millennium Item would have broken so easily. I don't even think those things can be broken. What are the made out of? Gold or something?" Jaden shrugged the question off before he looked back at Titan who looked to be in a panic. "It's over, pal. So why don't you surrender and let Alexis go?" _And then I have got to check up on Haou or something bad is going to happen. _He thought.

"Yeah….no…" Titan said as he threw a smoke grenade onto the ground before he took off running the other way.

"It's always the hard way with you people." Jaden growled in annoyance as the duel shut itself down. "Oh no, you don't! Get back here!" He yelled as he went head on into the smoke. "You're not getting away that easy!" Yes, he had to find Haou as fast as he could but he couldn't just let this guy go free after all he did.

Suddenly, Jaden and Titan both stopped as a dozen beams of light appeared from all directions and merged together in middle of the floor, right between them. The light blew away the smoke bomb that Titan used and formed a huge glowing eye in the floor.

"Oh….crap…." Jaden mumbled as he looked down at the glowing eye, the symbol of the Millennium Items. "I knew I jinxed us."

_"That's not it, Jaden." _Yubel said reappearing next to him. _"The Shadows are made because they were impersonated by a con; a good one if you were human but as you can tell, we're not fully human. That or Haou snapped again."_

"Well if I were them, I would be mad too." Jaden agreed as he glanced over at Titan who looked truly freaked out and scared to the point of wetting himself. "I can't believe I'm saying this but I kinda hope that Haou is the one that's causing this. At least with him, we can stop this."

Suddenly, a swirling vortex of smoke appeared around the two duelist and before either one could figure out what was happening, the smoke quickly covered the two males and it soon was replaced with a perfect giant sphere of darkness that was crackling with dark energy.

"Jaden!" Syrus and Chumley both gasped.

….

Inside the sphere, Jaden and Titan were trapped in a void of endless darkness. Titan looked even more freaked out while Jaden was looking around, waiting for something to happen. He had seen one to many Shadow Games to know that something bad always happens when you're not paying attention.

"What is this place?!" Titan demanded, the fear in his voice was as clear as day. "What am I?"

_"The Shadow Realm; there either mad at you for impersonating them or my brother lost control again and we're paying the price."_ Jaden answered before he blinked a few times before he placed a hand to his throat when he noticed his voice had changed and Jaden could only guess that his eyes were now Yubel's.

He was proven right when Titan looked at him and the fear in him doubled. "What the heck are you?! A demon?!"

_"I guess you can say that." _Jaden answered before he turned when he heard a shriek and the first thing he saw was a large mass of black blobs. _"What the heck?" _He thought out loud.

Titan wasn't really lucky at the moment since the black blobs came at him first and they begin to cover every inch of his body. "Jaden! Help me! Get them off of m-," He was soon shut up when the blob launched themselves into his mouth, muffling his scream for help.

"Okay now that it just sick and not in the good kind of way." Jaden mumbled before he looked down at his own feet when he saw that the black blobs were now surrounding him. He would have had the same fate as Titan if Yubel didn't appear next to her soul partner and waved her wings to scare the blobs away. _"Yubel, I never been more grateful to have you as a guardian angel;" _Jaden said with a smile.

_"Angel huh? That's a new one." _Yubel replied with a small laugh.

"Jaden Yuki…."

Jaden looked back over at Titan and was surprised to see that he wasn't covered by the mass of blobs anymore but his voice was a lot darker and his eyes were glowing red from behind his mask.

"The Shadow pang for a soul….and only one will survive…" Titan started as he raised his duel disk and the army of black blobs formed a large circle around the two duelists to make sure that neither one of them was going anywhere until their match was over. "This duel will continue in here in the Shadow Realm!"

_"Well I should have guessed this was coming." _Jaden mumbled as all their cards that were on their field from their duel reappeared. _"I guess I have no choice but to end this now since it was my turn. Here goes; I draw!" _Jaden declared as he drew and his eyes widen at what he got.

_"Jaden, I know you don't like to….you know…but we don't have much time. We have to find Haou and I can't keep these blobs away from us forever." _Yubel told him waving away the black creatures of the Shadow Realm once when as they tried to come closer.

_"But Yubel…."_

_ "No buts! You're eyes are already mine and the idiot over there is possessed. What else do you have to hide?! Just do it!"_

Jaden sighed as he looked over at Terra Firma who reappeared on the field. He gave his master a nod to play the card which Jaden smiled a little and nodded back. _"Okay, first I'm going to activate my face down, De-Fusion, to un-fuse Terra Firma and summon out E-Hero Woodsman and E-Hero Ocean!"_ The fuse monster de-fused into his two lower level counterparts, both in defense mode. _"Now I'm going to sacrifice both of my HEROs to summon out Yubel in attack mode!"_

Jaden's eyes brighten in color as Yubel disappeared as a spirit before she appeared on the field in all her glory (Atk: 0 Def: 0). _"You're in for it now, pal, since Yubel has an amazing effect. I don't take any damage from the battles that she's in. Instead, you take all the damage that I would have. Now let's finish this up, Yubel!" _Yubel and his eyes both flashed at the same time as Skull Archfiend of Lightning changed at them before he suddenly came to a stop.

"You forgot about my Skull Archfiend's effect. When his target for an effect, I can render it useless if the roulette lands on a 1, 3, or a 6 and I'll win the duel; however, if it lands on a 2, 4 or a 5 then you're win." Titan explained as his roulette started to spin once again.

_"I guess it comes down to this and knowing my luck with this thing; I screwed." _Jaden grumbled.

_"Have some fate, Jaden, we're in our element now and I'm sure that it will back us up." _Yubel said as the roulette came to a stop on number 2. _"See, what did I tell you?"_

"What? A two?!" Titan yelled shocked as his monster once again changed at Yubel but the she-devil used vines to protect herself as the damage she would have taken from the attack went right back at Titan through another vine.

(Jaden: 100 Titan: 0)

"NOOO!" Titan screamed as he was once again attacked by the army of blobs. He was slowly beginning to sink into the floor and was nearly gone from sight when he began to fight back after regaining control of his body. It didn't take long before he was totally gone from sight.

_"Poor fool;" _Yubel said and Jaden could only nod in agreement as he turned around to face Yubel since she disappeared on the field was a spirit again. _"Come on, we got to fine Haou before something really bad happens."_

_ "Yeah, but only one problem; how do we get out of here?" _Jaden got his answer when Yubel pointed to a small crack in the sphere of darkness. Jaden sighed. _"Uh course…."_

….

Deimos stood in total fear as a ring of black fire circled around him and Haou, trapping them inside. "What…what's going on?!"

**"What? I'm just making sure you don't go running off. I want to finish our duel after." **Haou chuckled darkly as he held up his signature card. **"I'm playing Dark Fusion to fuse Elemental Hero Avian with Elemental HERO Wildheart to summon out Evil HERO Wild Cyclone in attack mode!" **Appearing on the field with a blast of powerful wing was a warrior looking wing with the green wings of Avian and some of his armor on him. The new monster also had on a red mask that covered his eyes from sight (Atk: 1900 Def: 2300). **"Now I'm going to play the equip spell, Eternal Reverse, and give its effects to Wild Cyclone." **A bright green aura appeared around the field. **"Now once during each of my turns, I can choice a face up spell/trap card that's on your field and place it back face down and I'm picking Alien Brain!" **As soon as that card was played face down, the alien thing that was controlling Magician disappeared and the female monster blinked a few times.

_"Uh what the heck just happened?" _Magician questioned.

**"Nothing happened; at least not yet anyway." **Haou answered with another dark chuckle. **"Now if you want to live Magician, get your ass over here now!"**

_"Again, no please?" _Magician still went back over to his side of the field since she didn't like the tone that was in Haou's voice at the moment.

**"Now that I have her back on my field, all my Evil HEROs gain 500 Atk points once more." **Haou said as his Wild Cyclone's power went up (Atk: 1900-2400 Def: 2300). **"And just for the laughs, I'm playing E-Evil Energy to give my Wild Cyclone another 500 Atk points!" **(Atk: 2400-2900 Def: 2300) **"Now finish him off with Centrifugal Cyclone Slash!" **

"Sorry but I have a trap! Go Negate Attack!" Deimos just stood there in confusion and fear when his trap card didn't rose up. "What's going on?!"

**"Wild Cyclone is what's going on. When he attacks, you can't activate any spells or traps that are on your field." **Haou's evil grin widen. **"Say hello to everyone else that I sent to the Shadow Realm." **

Wild Cyclone flew at light speed at Deimos and attacked him with his wings. Since this was a real Shadow Game, a long cut had appeared on Deimos's chest and it started bleeding like crazy. Deimos screamed in pain as his life points dropped to zero.

(Haou: 3900 Deimos: 0)

As the match ended, Haou walked _through _the fire that was blocking their way out as both of his monster disappeared back into his deck. The fire didn't do so much as hurt him let alone burn him. Deimos, however, wasn't so lucky since the black flames closed in on him and all Haou could hear was him screaming as the Shadows took him as their own.

Haou ignored it though as he walked over to the coffin that Masika was tied up in. He untied her before he picked her up, bride style, and started to carry her out of the dorm.

"Haou?" The said boy looked down when he heard Masika say his name.

"Yeah, I'm here." Haou replied with a small smile. It was like the Haou that just dueled in that Shadow Game never existed or was left behind after the duel ended.

….

_"I'm liking this less and less, Yubel." _Jaden said as he ran from one hallway to another one after he was able to convince Syrus and Chumley to take Alexis and wait for him outside so he could look for Haou. _"Where the heck can Haou be?"_

_ "If I knew that answer; you wouldn't be running around like a rat in a maze….stop!" _Yubel ordered and Jaden did just that and he let out a breath he didn't know he was holding when he almost ran right into his brother who was carrying a sleeping Masika in his arms who's head was resting on his chest.

**"You're in a hurry." **Haou said after a while.

_"Yeah, I wonder why? Maybe it's because I was looking for you!" _Jaden yelled making Haou raise an eyebrow. _"Where the heck were you?!"_

Haou shrugged. **"Dueling to save Masika and you?"**

_"Dueling to save my own skin along with Alexis's! And in case you didn't know, it was a real Shadow Game!"_

**"And you survived;" **Haou walked right pasted him after he said that and Jaden swore he felt some kind of dark evil energy coming off of him that wasn't there before. **"You'll coming?" **Haou asked looking over his shoulder at him.

_"Uh yeah," _Jaden replied before he turned around and followed his brother. _"Yubel?" _He said in his mind.

_"I know what you're going to say, Jay, and don't worry. I'll take care of it." _Yubel replied and a small smile formed on Jaden's face after hearing that.

….

As the twin of Gentle Darkness made it outside and met up with Syrus and Chumley again; Alexis and Masika, who the boys placed up against boulders, both were slowly starting to come too.

Masika was the first one to open her eyes with a yawn. "Where am I?"

"Well morning sleepyhead," Jaden said with a smile just as Alexis opened her eyes.

"Where am I? What are you doing here?!" Alexis demanded when she noticed she was surrounded by the four guys.

"Hey, now what kind of thank you was that?" Jaden asked taken aback by Alexis's question. "We're here because we had to find the bad guys, win the duels, and rescue the damsels' in distress."

"A king's work is never done." Haou sighed as he ran a hand through his hair while Masika giggled softly at that.

"Oh yeah, those strange man snatched Masika and me." Alexis remembered.

"But how did you know we were in trouble?" Masika asked.

"Well you two can scream pretty loud…." Jaden stopped there when Alexis shot him a glare. "Anyway, we found your cards and this." Jaden handed Alexis her Etoile Cyber and a framed picture and Haou gave Masika her Poseidra, the Atlantean Dragon.

"Oh this…is my brother. This is the first trace of him I've had seen of him in a long time." Alexis explained as she stared at the photo with a sad look.

Jaden smiled a little at that. "I knew that he looked a little bit like you and after what you said last night, I just thought…well….what I'm trying to say is we want to help you find your brother, Alexis, and that's why we brought it to you. Plus, we can't have you getting locked up into any more tombs. I can't always be around to play the hero act with you."

"You were really worried about me, weren't you?" Alexis asked making Jaden go a little red in a face.

"Yeah Jaden, were you worried about the little lady?" Haou asked with a smirk, making Jaden's face go even redder and Masika giggled at all of this.

Before Jaden could answer, sunlight started appearing over the tree tops. "Uh-oh, sun's started to rise. We better get back before they notice we're gone." He said quickly.

"By girls;" Syrus said.

"See ya later." Chumley added.

"See ya in class." Jaden said as he and his pals started running off. "And if anyone asks, we were never here!"

Haou rolled his eyes before he glanced over at Masika. "Like Jaden said, don't get trapped or kidnapped again….though I wouldn't have a problem saving you again. It was kinda….fun….to be the hero…Evil HERO to be in correct terms."

Masika blinked at that as a blushed formed on her face as Haou followed after the others.

….

Sometime later in the day, at the Slifer Red dorm, Magician was busy watching Haou sleep since he stayed up the whole night during that Shadow Game; the Shadow Game where something….got loose…

_"You mind telling me what happened to Haou, Magician?"_

Magician rolled her eyes at that as she leaned back in the desk chair she was sitting in. _"Sorry but I'm not in the mood to talk to boys."_

_ "I am not a boy!" _Yubel growled at her in pure anger and annoyance.

_"No, you're a hermaphrodite, which is still pretty much the same thing." _Magician shrugged. _"But since your still part female, what's up, girl friend?"_

_ "I'm not in the mood for your games, Magician; what happened to Haou?!"_

_ "And I'm not in the mood for your bitching but I guess we can't all have what we want, can we?" _Magician rolled her eyes again before she sighed. _"Fine, what do you want to know?" _


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX!**

(Before I say anything else, sorry about the wait for this chapter, guys. I would have had it up sooner but the duel for this chapter started to bore me to death while writing it. Fan made duel times do that to me XD. Plus the fact that my computer wouldn't unload this since my Internet Explorer was being a pain in the ass. Anyway so if the duel starts to get boring then i take full blame for that since it has to be my worst one yet. Oh well, nothing I can do about it now *shurgs* Anyway read, review, and look forward to the next chapter!)

Chapter 7: P.T.D. and Broken Family Bonds

In the early morning at Duel Academy, so early that the sun wasn't even up yet, and the only thing you could see through the fog was the light from the lighthouse stood a person standing at the docks staring at the ocean. That person was Zane Truesdale, the top student at Duel Academy, and Syrus's older brother even though many people wouldn't have believed that.

"Zane?" The top student looked to his left to see Alexis Rhodes walking over to stand next to him. "What are you doing out here?"

"Nothing, I just felt like being alone." Zane answered before he looked back at the ocean.

"You know with your little brother enrolled here, I thought you'd be less alone, not more." Alexis commented.

"Maybe it's because he doesn't belong here, Alexis." Zane replied which made Alexis stare at him. She knew Zane liked to mask his feelings but that was a little cold even for him.

….

A few hours later as the sun started to rise, a truck filled with soldiers pulled up to the Slifer Red dorm. Jaden, Haou, Syrus, and Chumley were all fast asleep so they didn't hear the truck coming to a stop. Professor Banner, however, quickly woke up at that and exited his room to see what was making all that noise.

"Aren't you kids getting a little too old to be playing war? Come on guys? How about a nice quiet game of charades?" Banner asked with a yawn since he was still half asleep but was soon totally awake when he saw the soldiers rapidly ascending the stairs to the second floor. "Oh no, it's the Disciplinary Action Squad! They only show up when a student is in serious trouble and they're heading straight for Jaden's and Haou's rooms!"

Just like Banner said, the soldiers knocked forcefully on the door which somehow woke Jaden up from his nap. The Slifer boy yawned as he sat up in his bed.

"Open this door right now or we'll break it down!" Someone yelled from the dorm room.

"Yeah good morning to you too;" Jaden mumbled with another yawn as he got up and walked over to the door but he didn't open it. "So what army do you have that makes you think you can go around and break down doors?"

"The Disciplinary Action Squad Army, that's who!"

Jaden raised an eyebrow at that before he opened the door and was surprised to see a large group of people in dark uniforms standing outside of his dorm room. _Maybe it wasn't the best idea to be a smart mouth this morning. _He thought cursing his lack of sleep from the past few weeks.

One of the soldiers, that was the one yelling and was female, looked at him. "You must be Jaden Yuki."

"The one and only but what's going on here?" Jaden asked as he noticed a few soldiers heading next door to Haou's room. "And furthermore, I wouldn't wake up my brother if I were you; his not really a morning person."

The woman ignored him as she glanced over at her men as they started knocking forcefully on Haou's door.

Haou, who for once since arriving at the island was having a good night sleep, woke up with a start from the noise. He groaned in annoyance as he covered his ears with his pillow but since that was having little to no effect, he growled as he threw the pillow at the door before he climbed out of bed. **"I swear to god, Jaden, if you're playing ding dong ditch with me then I'm going to…" **

Haou's eyes flashed to amber brown super-fast as he opened his door to find the solders standing outside his dorm room. He blinked a few times since even he was taken by surprise by this. When he noticed Jaden was also standing outside his room, Haou raised an eyebrow at him in question but all Jaden reply to was a shrug since he didn't know what was going on either.

"And you must be Haou Yuki." The female solider said, looking at the older Yuki twin who just shot her an angry glare.

"Yeah that's him alright." Jaden said for his brother before he asked once again. "So what's going on?"

"As I said before, we are the Disciplinary Action Squad and you and your brother are under campus arrest!"

"Arrest?!" Jaden said in shock and confusion. "What the heck did we do?!" He then gazed over at Haou. "Okay scratch that, what the heck did you do, Haou?" Haou rolled his eyes at that while mumbling something about his brother throwing him under the bus.

"That will be made clear to you at the interrogation. Now get dressed and let's move it!"

…..

"Suspension?!" Jaden exclaimed while Haou looked close to snapping any minute now just from annoyance.

The Slifer twins were now standing in a large circular room with about six giant TV screens, each one with a different person on it. Three of them were Chancellor Sheppard, Doctor Crowler, and the woman they met from the D.A.S. The other three people were teachers or staff or that's at least what Jaden thought anyway. They found out they were here because of their Abandoned Dorm trip they went on last night and also what was going to happen to them because of it.

"That's what I suggest. You two have trespassed into the Abandoned Dorm in the woods which is strictly forbidden and we have received an anonymous letter from a faculty member that saw you enter and leave the premises. You two must be punished to make an example for all the students!" The D.A.S woman said which made Jaden frown at her reasons while Haou's fists tighten at his sides.

"But what kind of example are we setting then? That we are a bunch of hard-hearted tyrants? I say that we arranged something more sporting…" Crowler disagreed.

"Sporting? What do you mean by that?" Jaden questioned.

"Well Jaden…off the top of my head…how about you and your brother partner up in a tag-duel?" Crowler suggested. "Win and you go free and if you loss which I sure hope you don't…" The fake smile Crowler added after that was a sure give away that he wanted them to loss and Jaden and Haou both noticed it. "…you both are expelled?"

"A tag-duel with high stakes involved?" Haou smirked at that. "You're speaking my language."

"Yeah sounds sweet to me!" Jaden agreed as he had the same Yuki smirk that his brother had. _And you thought we were good by ourselves; wait until you'll see the full force of the Gentle Darkness rulers in a tag-duel. _He added in his mind.

"Chancellor, what do you say? I believe they have accepted the conditions?" Crowler asked Sheppard who nodded.

"Very well…I'll arrange some opponent immediately."

"Oh now Chancellor; don't worry yourself about this! Allow me to find some opponents for them." Crowler told him which once again, Sheppard nodded too.

"You'll have a week to prepare." Sheppard declared before all the motions turned off which the twins took as the sign to leave.

As Jaden and Haou walked out of the school building, Haou glanced over at Jaden. "You know the idiot of a cross-dresser is going to pay pro duelists to face against us just so we're loss and get kicked out right?"

Jaden threw his arms behind his head as he walked. "Yeah I know but I'm not worried. We're the ultimate tag-team, Haou. Our decks are just mirror images of each other so we can bust out some serious fusion summons; Elemental HERO and Evil HERO alike. I don't see how we can lose."

Haou shook his head from amusement. "That over confidence of yours is one day going to be your downfall, Jaden."

"Says the guy who got an ego to match;" Jaden countered with a grin. "Now come on! Let's head back to the dorm and see what kind of strategies we can come up with!"

….

It didn't take long for the news about the tag duel to be heard all around school since Crowler didn't know when to keep his mouth shut. Sometime later in the day, Chumley and Syrus were both in the Chancellor's office after Jaden told them what happened.

"You wanted to see me, boys?" Sheppard asked looking at the two Slifers.

"Yeah, I just wanted to say that…I was at the Abandoned Dorm too and I was the one that led them there!" Chumley stated.

"I was…uh also there…sir….and I…I don't think it's fair that Jaden and Haou should be expelled!" Syrus added while stammering his words.

"They shouldn't be expelled for something that was out of there control." The two Slifer turned around at that as the door to Sheppard's office opened up and Alexis and Masika walked in to stand next to the boys. "Masika and I were taken hostage and Jaden and Haou came to save us." Alexis continued.

"Yeah, if anyone should be expelled it should be us." Masika said looking at the ground. "Please sir, can you just for once bend the rules?"

Sheppard was surprised to see how these children were standing up for their friends even when they knew that they could get in trouble as well. He smiled at that before he said; "Look, I know the stakes are high but I'm sure their do just fine. After all, Jaden and Haou are brothers and twins no less."

_Yeah but Haou and Jaden are two sides of the same coin. I don't even know if they can work together without something going wrong. _Masika thought with a sigh as the four students walked out of the room in defeat.

….

"So once you get Avian and Burstinatrix on the field, I'm going to play Dark Fusion to summon out Inferno Wing and then you're going to play Miracle Fusion and remove those two from your graveyard and summon out Flame Wingman;" Haou went over as he laid those cards down on top of the smooth rocks that were under the cliffs of the Slifer dorm where currently him and Jaden were coming up with tag team strategies.

"Wow, I don't know what's more crazy; the fact that you can come up with strategies like that or the fact that you think I'm going to remember all of this." Jaden laughed with got him a glare from his brother. "Hey, I'm just kidding, Haou." Jaden then took a few cards out of his deck and laid them out to show to his brother. "Okay, how about this?"

Haou looked at them before he raised an eyebrow. "I never saw those cards in your deck before."

Jaden grinned. "I know I just got them a while ago and let me tell you; I think I'm going to like them a lot."

Meanwhile on top of the cliffs, Yubel was standing there with her arms crossed, looking down at the twin kings with a sigh as she thought back to last night with her talk with Magician.

Flashback:

_"You mean to tell me that Haou was in a Shadow Game and you're just telling me this now?!" _Yubel growled while all Magician did was yawn.

_"You catch on so quickly." _Magician said sarcastically as she leaned her back against the wall. _"Look Yubel, I would have 'loved' to tell you and all but I'm more afraid of Haou then you and since…." _She bit her lip when she realized what she was about to say next.

_"Since what?" _Yubel questioned losing her patience with the female fiend.

_"Oh nothing….so how's your day been so far?" _Magician asked trying to change the subject but when she saw the pure annoyance in Yubel's eyes, she knew she wasn't leaving until she got her answer. _"Okay fine, Haou…..well…you remember what happened when he first unlocked his powers?"_

_ "I won't ever forget that day." _Yubel replied in a mumble and a nod.

_"Yeah….something got loose….again." _Magician said which cause Yubel's three eyes to widen.

_"I thought I gave you the task of keep _him _away from Haou!" _Yubel snapped. _"He will go after Haou again and then after Jaden when his done with him!"_

_ "Relax drama queen; there's nothing to worry about. As soon as the Shadow Game was over, I threw that demon spirit back into the hole where he came from and hopefully I won't get controlled again and he'll stay there forever." _Magician told her as she looked over at Haou and sighed.

End Flashback:

_I really hope you're right, Magician, because I don't want to see Haou get possess by that demon he created again. _Yubel thought before she looked over when she heard footsteps heading towards the Yuki twins.

"I can't believe how calmly you two are taking all of this." Jaden looked up from where he was drawing a few cards and Haou looked over his shoulder with a small growl with her saw Kia walking up to them.

Jaden smiled and waved. "Hey Kai, long time no duel;" He joked while Haou shook his head. "What are you doing here and how did you know about the tag-duel?"

"Crowler doesn't know when to keep his big mouth shut." Kia answered as she took a seat next to Jaden on one of rocks.

"For once, you and I can agree on something." Haou mumbled.

"And as for why I'm here, I wanted to see if you two wanted any help. I can be you guys' personal trainer!" Kia said which cause Haou to chuckle. Kia flashed a glare at him. "Oh what so funny over there?"

"You think you can be a trainer." Haou answered returning her glare. "Jaden and I got this all under control…."

"That sounds great, Kia, thanks." Jaden replied with a smile which got him hit upside the head by his brother. "Ow, what the heck was that for?!"

"We don't need the help from the likes of that, brat." Haou growled at him.

"I'm standing right here, you jerk!" Kia snapped at him, standing up. "You're just mad that I destroyed you in a duel and not only that, I smacked you across the face and left you starstruck."

Haou shot up like lightning at that. "You want to say that to my face."

"Oh I'm sorry; I thought I just did. You want me to repeat that, your highness?" Kai growled back.

Jaden stood up and got in between them before Haou could strangle her. "Would you two stop your pointless fighting? We're all on the same side. Yes Haou, I know you have your pride to think about and Kia, for the little bit of time I known you, I get it you have a short temper but for crying out loud, you two are acting like five-year-olds….." Jaden paused for a second and blinked. _Wow, now I know how Yubel feels when Haou and I start fighting. _"….look, how about you two just kiss and make up? How does that sound?" This time, it was Kia who smacked Jaden upside the head. "Ow, okay wrong choice of words."

"You think?!" Kai said sarcastically before she took a deep breath. "Look Haou, I'm sorry we started off on the wrong foot but how about we just leave what's in the past in the past and we can start over? What do you say?" She held out a hand. "Friends?"

Haou rather break his own hand then to shake hers and he got just what he wished when he heard…

"Jaden!" The group of three looked over from where Kia came from to see Syrus, Chumley, Alexis, and Masika running over to him. Syrus was the one that just yelled and continued as he added; "We're sorry, Jay, we couldn't convince Sheppard to call off the match!"

Jaden blinked a few times at that. "No offense but why would you do that?"

Syrus looked at him like he was talking crazy talk which in Jaden and Haou's case, he was. "My friends….uh friend….is being threatened with expulsion and you're asking 'why would we do that'?! Duh Jay, we want you guys to stay!"

"Yeah so why aren't you guys upset about all of this?" Chumley asked.

Jaden shrugged with a grin. "I'm not thinking of this as a punishment. I'm thinking of it as a chance to show Duel Academy the full force of the Yuki twins. You guys thought we were good by ourselves, you haven't seen anything yet." Jaden paused as an idea came to him and his grin widen. He quickly grabbed his cards and Haou's and said. "Why don't we just show you guys so you don't have to worry so much?" Haou raised an eyebrow at that as Jaden handed him his deck.

"Uh Jaden, I don't like that grin on your face." Syrus said before he added. "And what do you mean 'show us'?"

"I mean is that Haou and I are going to have a practice tag-duel right now!" Jaden answered before he looked at everyone. "So who wants to be the two lucky people to face against us?"

Chumley and Syrus's eyes widen at that as the both took huge steps back. Alexis, like Haou, raised an eyebrow in questioned; Kia on the other hand.

"You can count me in, guys." Kia said with a grin before she pointed a finger at Haou. "You and I still have a match to finish anyway and I also get to face against Jaden too! It's like killing two birds with one stone!"

"I'm not even going to ask." Haou mumbled as he shook his head. "Fine you're in but you're still going to need a partner."

"I can team up with her." Haou glanced over when Masika said that. "I mean, if that's okay with you guys?"

"Hey after seeing you duel against Haou, I'm looking forward to this." Jaden answered with a smile before it turned into a smirk as he looked at his brother who didn't say anything. "What's wrong, Haou? Too scared to face against your damsel in distress?"

For the third time today, Jaden got hit upside the head.

….

After getting their duel disks, Jaden and Haou were on one side of the beach while Kia and Masika were on the other; Chumley, Syrus, and Alexis were standing on top of the cliff, watching the about to start duel from the top.

"Oh right guys; this is just a test duel to see what you two have to work on for your tag-duel but you guys still have to treat this duel like it's the real expulsion match so don't hold back." Chumley called down to them.

"And the rules are pretty simple. Each team has 8000 points and the order of this duel will be Jaden, Masika, Haou, and then Kia. You can use cards that are on your teammate's field and graveyard but none from their hand." Alexis explained. "And like Chumley said, don't hold anything back."

"You don't have to tell me twice." Jaden said with a grin as Yubel appeared beside him. "Well you two ladies ready?"

"Ready and waiting, Jay;" Kia answered before she grinned too when she asked; "You're not going to hold back since I'm a girl, are you?"

"I wouldn't hold back if you were a little kid." Jaden answered. "Time to get you're game on!"

Masika giggled at that before she looked at Haou. "Good luck;"

"Luck is for people that don't have skills." Haou replied in a mumble.

(Jaden/Haou: 8000 Kia/Masika: 8000)

"Alright since I'm up first;" Jaden drew before he summoned a monster in defense mode. "I'm playing my old pal, Elemental HERO Clayman!" The E-HERO made up clay appeared kneeing down on Jaden's field (Atk: 800 Def: 2000). "I'm also throwing down a face down and that's it for me."

"Then I'm up next." Masika said drawing before she smiled at what she got. "I'm summoning Deep Sea Diva in defense mode!" Appearing on Masika's field looked to be a mermaid fish beast. Her type half was human with long pink fish like hair and ears while her body half was a long pink fish like body (Atk: 200 Def: 400). "And since she was normal summoned onto the field, I can summon another Sea Serpent-Type monster but it has to be level 3 or below and I'm picking Mermail Abysslinde in attack mode!" Appearing next to her diva was a full mermaid this time with long blue hair and fish like ears. This one had a white tail and was wearing red and golden body armor (Atk: 1500 Def: 1200). "I'm going to play two cards face down and I end my turn." Masika finished as two face down appeared on her field.

Haou drew as he glanced at Masika face downs. _I can't attack until next round and I can't take my chances with her face downs. _He looked at the card he just drew and a smirk formed on his face. "Hey Jaden, you mind letting me use a monster?" He asked looking at his brother.

Jaden looked at Clayman for the answer and when his monster nodded in approval, he smiled. "His all yours, bro;"

"Good so now I'm going to play Dark Fusion to fuse the Burstinatrix in my hand with Jaden's Clayman to summon out Evil HERO Infernal Sniper in defense mode!" The dark version of Burstinatrix appeared on the field before she fused with Clayman and what appeared from the fusion was woman in red with a little bit of golden armor. She had long black hair and was wearing a visor that covered her eyes. Her left hand had super sharp claws while her right hand was a cannon with blades on each side of it (Atk: 2000 Def: 2500).

"That's a new one." Kia said and all Masika could do was nod in agreement. "But kinda a waste to use on just the first round, don't you think?"

"Infernal Sniper has an effect you know? During each of my turns if she's in defense mode, you two lose 1000 life points." Haou explained with a smirk. "The only real question is who should I blast?" He glanced over at Masika. "Well since Masika is nice…" He looked over at Kia and his smirk widen. "And I don't like you…Infernal Sniper start blasting!"

"Oh you have got to be kidding me." Kia grumbled before she screamed a little as Infernal Sniper fired a beam of dark energy at her.

(Jaden/Haou: 8000 Kia/Masika: 7000)

"And the worst is yet to come." Haou smirked as he played a face down.

Jaden frowned at his brother after he said that before he looked Kia. "Uh Kia, are you okay?"

"Jaden, no offense, but your brother is an asshole and I take back what I said about being friends with him." Kia grumbled as she drew. "I'm summing White Duston in defense mode." The mute squared monster Duston appeared on her field (Atk: 0 Def: 1000). "Next I'm going to play Enemy Controller!" A giant video game controller appeared in front of Kia. "With this, I can play some cheat codes for our little match." Kia said as the controller started pushing buttons. "I have four cheats I can use but I can only use one of them and I'm picking the third one: destroying your Infernal Sniper!"

The plug in back of the controller looked to have grown a mind of its own as it started heading for the Evil HERO monster. It wrapped itself around Infernal Sniper and started shocking it but it was having no effect what so ever which took Kia but total surprise as her spell card was destroyed.

"Oh, I didn't tell you about Infernal Sniper's second effect? She can't be destroyed by spell cards." Haou smirked while Kia growled something under her breath. "Payback a bitch, huh?"

"Jaden take your turn before I murder you brother." Kia told him as she played a face down.

Jaden sighed at that before he sent a look to Masika that said; 'What have we gotten ourselves into?'. Masika just shrugged back with a sigh as Jaden drew. "Hey not bad; sorry girls but like I said, I'm not holding anything back so I'm summoning Elemental HERO Sparkman in attack mode!" Jaden's golden blue warrior of light appeared on the field with sparks flying off of him (Atk: 1600 Def: 1400). "And now I'm going to equip him with his handle little Spark Blaster!" A pink like gun machine appeared in Sparkman's hand.

_"A fine choice in_ _indeed, Jaden;" _Sparkman said as he aimed his blaster at the girls' monster. _"Just say the word."_

"In one second, Sparky." Jaden told him before he looked at the girls. "Spark Blaster let's Sparkman switch the battle position of a monster up to three times so let's change White Duston and Deep Sea Diva into attack mode." Sparkman aimed his blaster at both monsters and fired. After they were hit, they changed to attack mode. "Now for the fun part;" Jaden held up a card before he flipped it over to show Masika and Kia. The card was Double Attack which made the girls' eyes widen. "I guess you two already know what this does so let's just skip to the action. Sparkman attack White Duston with Static Shockwave!"

Sparkman lowered his gun and using his other hand, fired a wave of electricity that shocked White Duston and destroyed him.

(Jaden/Haou: 8000 Kia/Masika: 5400)

"You just activated my trap, Damage Condenser! Since I was just dealt with 1600 points of damage, I can summon a monster from my deck with attack equal to that or less then but I have to send one card from my hand to the graveyard." Kia sent a card to her graveyard before she took out her deck and looked through it. "I'm picking my Stygian Security in defense mode." A blue fiend monster with a long tail with bat wings of the end of it and with bat wings on its back appeared on the field (Atk: 100 Def: 600).

"Hey not bad, Kia, but that monster won't protect you for long." Jaden then turned his attention to Masika. "Now where was I? Oh yeah, Sparkman still has another attack that's heading right for your Diva!"

"Sorry Jay but my Diva isn't going anywhere since I'm playing my Shift trap card." Masika countered as he trap card rose up. Just as Sparkman's attack was about to hit Deep Sea Diva, it shot the other way and instead destroyed Mermail Abysslinde.

(Jaden/Haou: 8000 Kia/Masika: 5300)

"Huh what just happened?" Jaden questioned in confusion while Haou shook his head in disbelieve.

_"Shift is a trap card that changes the target for a spell, trap, monster effect, or attack onto a different monster." _Yubel explained. _"She not only protected most of her team's life points but thanks to the effects of Mermail Abysslinde, Masika now gets to summon a new Mermail monster to her field."_

"Well….crap…" Jaden said while Masika giggled as she took out her deck.

"Sorry Jaden but I don't plan on losing either so I'm going to summon Mermail Abyssturge in attack mode!" Taking the place of her last mermaid was another one but this had purple hair that was tied back in a ponytail at the end. She had a long purple tail with a white under belly and the same colored armor. The new monster was also carrying a golden spear (Atk: 1700 Def: 1100). "And now I'm going to active her effect which lets me take one level 3 Mermail monster that's in my graveyard and add it to my hand but I have to discard a water type monster from my hand also." Masika discarded a card and right after she did, her Mermail Abysslinde returned from the graveyard to her hand.

"Well there isn't much else I can do so I'm going to have Sparkman use his final shot on himself to change to defense mode and I end my turn." Jaden said as Sparkman shot himself with his Spark Blaster. He changed to defense mode and his blaster was destroyed.

"Well I guess it's back to me then." Masika drew before she looked at the field then back at her hand. _There are two face downs on the field but after I play this little card there be three spells and/or traps on the field. _"Well first off I'm playing my A Legendary Ocean field spell!"

"Oh not this place again;" Haou grumbled as he watched as the field changed so they were underwater with a temple in the background.

"Sorry Haou but I don't feel like losing to you again." Masika told him with a shy smile. "Now I'm going to resummon my Mermail Abysslinde in attack mode and thanks to the effects of my field spell, every water monster on the field level drops by 1 and they all gain 200 Atk and Def points." Her first mermaid monster reappeared on the field as her attack points went up (Atk: 1500-1700 Def: 1200-1400) along with her Mermail Abyssturge (Atk: 1700-1900 Def: 1100-1300) and Deep Sea Diva (Atk: 200-400 Def: 400-600).

_Her monsters are now strong enough to take out Jaden's Sparkman and then the other two will take out most of our life points and since Jaden wasn't thinking, he didn't play any spells or traps to defend himself with. _Haou thought before he looked at his field. _Well it's a good thing that knew my brother would do something like this and played my trap card, Mirror Force, onto the field. As soon as Masika attacks, all her monsters will be destroyed and since my turn right after her, it's going to be game over him them._

"Now that all my monsters are level 3 and below, I can sacrifice all of them to special summon Poseidra, the Atlantean Dragon!" Masika continued as her three monsters disappeared in a flash of light before a loud crying of a roar could be heard as Masika's great sea dragon appeared behind her (Atk: 2800-3000 Def: 1600-1800).

"That is one scary looking dragon." Kia said in awe as she looked over at Masika's side of the field. "I don't know if I should feel relieved that I'm not facing it or jealous since I'm not."

"I think at the moment relieved." Masika told her with a smile before she looked back at the twins. "So what do you guys think of seeing him again?"

"I feel like a kid in a candy store." Jaden said with a grin as he was also looking up at her dragon in awe. "I been waiting to face against this thing since I seen you use it against Haou."

"I wasn't impressed then and I'm still not impressed now. I took it down once and I'm going to take it down again." Haou stated making Masika frown at him.

"Well this time is going to be different, Haou, since I summoned Poseidra with three level 3 water monsters, I can use his special ability which lets me send all the spell and trap cards that are on the field back into our hands and if three of them are returned, all of the monsters on your field lose 300 Atk points for each." Masika explained.

Haou was exactly taken by surprise by at as he watched his trap card go back to his hand while Masika's field spell and the face down she had on the field went back into her hand. Poseidra lost some attack points from the loss of the field spell (Atk: 3000-2800 Def: 1800-1600) but Sparkman (Atk: 1600-700 Def: 1400) and Infernal Sniper (Atk: 2000-1100 Def: 2500) ended up losing more.

_She destroyed my whole plan like she knew what I was going to do. _Haou thought with a growl before he looked at Masika. "So you made our monsters weaker in attack but you forgot one important detail, Masika, both of our monsters are in defense mode and you only have one attack."

"And that's why I have this." Masika smiled as she flipped over a card she was holding which turned out to be Stop Defense. "Now I can change a monster that's in defense mode into attack mode. Sure you guys will take more damage if Sparkman is destroyed but during your next turn, Haou, your Infernal Sniper will deal 1000 points of damage to our life points and I don't want to risk that damage hurting us in the long run so I'm changing your Evil HERO to attack mode and have Poseidra attack her!"

Haou watched as his monster stood up against her will and was destroyed by Masika's sea dragon's armor tail.

(Jaden/Haou: 6300 Kia/Masika: 5300)

"And there goes your only defense. Yay for me!" Masika cheered before she got a glare from Haou. "Oh yeah sorry; anyway I'm going to put my face down back on the field along with my field spell and that should do it for me." She finished as the field changed back to the sea temple.

"Wow, what a move. Masika just left Haou with nothing and Jaden just has Sparkman while Masika has her dragon, her field spell, and that face down plus Kia has that monster of hers for back up and my guess because of its weak level and Atk/Def points, it has to have an effect." Syrus stated as he looked from one side of the field to the other.

"Yeah, even if they have more life points, the girls are owning them at the moment." Chumley agreed.

"You two forgot that its Haou move." Alexis pointed out as she watched Haou draw from his drew disk.

_Uh course her dragon would have a secret ability I didn't know about. My question is why she didn't use it during our first match? _Haou just pushed that thought to the side as he looked at the girls' side of the field. _My hand pretty useless at the moment but maybe… _"I'm playing my Reload spell card which lets me put my whole hand back in my deck, shuffle, and then draw the same number of cards." He did just that and he smirked at what he got. _Bingo_; "I'm summoning my Infernal Hellhound in attack mode!"

Appearing in a blaze of black fire was a hellhound you would see in Greek Mythology pictures with black fur and blood red eyes that was growling at the two girls (Atk: 1000 Def: 600).

"Now that is pretty cool monster." Kia said looking at the hound like it just won first place in a dog show while Masika looked freaked out since she swore she saw blood dripping from one side of that monster's mouth.

"And his only going to get better since once per turn, he can deal 500 points of damage to your life points." Haou explained before he looked over at Masika and narrowed his eyes. "Being nice doesn't save you from the wrath of my hellhound this time, Masika; Infernal Hellhound, its feeding time."

Jaden and Kia both covered their eyes and even Masika wanted to cover hers as the giant of a beast dog charged at her before it tackled her to the ground and bit Masika's right arm, causing her to scream in pain.

(Jaden/Haou: 6300 Kia/Masika: 4800)

"Haou, was the bite really called for? I mean, a simple fireball would have been just fine." Jaden said looking over at his brother as Infernal Hellhound ran back to his monster's side and Masika stood back at, rubbing her arm.

Haou ignored him as he continued his move. "Now I'm playing Dark Fusion to fuse the Infernal Hellhound that's on my field with the one that's in my hand to summon out Infernal Orthrus in attack mode!"

A second Infernal Hellhound appeared next to the first before they fused together and what came out of it was a monster that looked just like the first two hellhounds but this one had two heads instead of one (Atk: 2000 Def: 1600).

"And just like my hounds, Orthrus can also deal damage without having to attack but this time, it's 1000." Haou looked over at Masika again.

"Uh oh;" Masika mumbled as she took a step back but ended up tripping and falling on her butt. "Ow! Oh come on, I thought I was over my clumsiness by now!"

"Look on the bright side; at least you won't be tackled to the ground again. Instead…" Orthrus shot out a ball of fire from his mouth that hit Masika and sent her up in flames for at least a second before they disappeared.

(Jaden/Haou: 6300 Kia/Masika: 3800)

"Happy Jaden?" Haou asked which his brother didn't answer too. Haou rolled his eyes. "Fine don't say anything, I'm just going to have Infernal Orthrus attack and destroy Kia's Stygian Security!"

Orthrus shot out another ball of fire that hit the same fiend and blasted it to pieces.

"You just active my Stygian Security's special ability; when his destroyed, I get to summon one field type monster from my deck and I'm summoning my House Duston in defense mode!" Kia countered as her giant of a house that she used against her first duel with Haou appeared on the field (Atk: 0 Def: 1000).

"Doesn't matter since Orthrus can attack twice pre round;" Haou replied as his monster shot out another fireball from his other mouth and destroyed the giant house.

"I would have thought after our last match that you would have learned better not to destroy my house. Now my little friends that live inside of it get to come out and play. So come on out boys!" Kia called as Red, Blue, Green, and Yellow Duston appeared on her field, all in defense mode (Atk: 0 Def: 1000).

"Great those freaks again." Haou mumbled which got him a death glare from Kia. "Whatever just make your move, worm."

"Worm? Oh you're going down for that one." Kia said as she drew and a wide smirk formed on her face at what she just drew. "Boys, it's time to bring in the big guns."

_"Oh yeah; time for some payback!" _Green cheered.

"I'm going to send my four Duston monsters to the graveyard so I can summon out Starduston in attack mode!" The four colored Duston monsters disappeared in a flash of light but what took their place was something that surprised everyone, even Haou. What appeared behind Kia was this giant and I mean giant black squared Duston with quicksand eyes, large sharp teeth, and a star in the middle of its forehead (Atk: ?-4000 Def: ?-4000). "Meet Starduston everyone, the real star of my deck." Kia chuckled at that. "His attack and defense points are how many Duston monsters I used to summon him times 1000. But you know what the best part about him is? You two can't flip summon or special summon any more monsters or activate anymore spells/traps cards that's on the field as long as his here."

"And that thing is just a level one monster?!" Jaden gasped in surprise to how OP her monster was.

"Yep sorry Jay;" Kia told him before she held up another card. "Now I'm going to play Double Spell. So by discarding one spell card form my hand, I can take one that was used early in the duel and add it to my hand." A card shot out of Masika's duel disk and over to Kai's hand. "You're okay with this?"

"If it mean we can take back the lead in life points then use all the cards you want from me, Kia." Masika replied with a smile.

Kia smiled back at that before she played; "I'm now going to play Stop Defense to change your Sparkman into Atk mode!"

"Uh oh," Jaden mumbled as he watched his light warrior being forced into attack mode.

_"This is going to hurt in the morning." _Sparkman agreed with his master just before Starduston attack him with a star beam that took out half of Jaden and Haou's life points.

(Jaden/Haou: 3000 Kia/Masika: 3800)

"Well so much for being in the lead." Jaden grumbled but he was soon taken by surprise as he watched Starduston turning into star dust and disappeared. "Uh what just happened?"

"Well…" Kia chuckled nervously. "Starduston might be powerful but he has one giant draw back. If we have more monster then you do, his destroyed." Jaden and Masika fell to the ground, anime style while Haou shook his head in disbelieve.

"God she's a female version of you, Jaden, but with anger issues." Haou mumbled.

"Wow, I don't know if I should be happy that Starduston is gone or sad that I wasn't the one to take it down. Oh well, what can you do about it now?" Jaden shrugged as he drew. He then looked at his hand and then at Haou and a grin formed on his face.

"You got something that can take down her dragon, Jay?" Haou asked looking out the corner of his eye at his brother.

"Something like that but I'm going to need your hound to do so." Jaden replied.

"You let me use Clayman to summon out my monster so go right ahead." Haou said before he added; "But I want him back right after this."

Jaden rolled his eyes with a small chuckle. "Okay fine but first I'm going to play Card of Sanctity which allows all of us to draw until we all have six cards in our hand." Everyone did that before Jaden continued his move. "Next I'm going to play De-Fusion to unfuse Haou's Infernal Orthrus to summon out the two Infernal Hellhounds in attack mode!" The two headed dog divide into the two hellhounds from before. "Now here's where the fun part comes in, I'm playing Inferno Reckless Summon. Since a monster was special summoned onto Haou's field, his force to summon all the copies of Infernal Hellhound he has in his deck. So bro, you got any fire dark dog?" He asked like they were playing gold fish.

Haou rolled his own eyes as another Infernal Hellhound appeared on his field.

"I take that as a yes. I'm finally going to play my Polymerization to fuse Haou's three Infernal Hellhounds together to summon out Infernal Cerberus in attack mode!" And as soon as Jaden said that, the three hounds fused together and what come out of it this time was a huge demon like dog with three heads that also looked like Cerberus from the Greek myths (Atk: 3000 Def: 2600).

"Okay….I want that card." Kia stated while Masika looked even more freaked out then last time from this fusion.

"Sorry Kia but his not for sale or else Haou would kill me;" Jaden laughed a little at that. "But there are a few things you should know about Infernal Cerberus. He can deal 1500 damage per turn and he can attack three times."

"And you call my card OP." Kia said in even more awe before her eyes widen when she realized she had no monsters or spell/traps on her field to protect herself. "Oh crap…"

"Sorry Kia but I guess you're going to have to be Cerberus chew toy for a bit but first…." Jaden nodded to Cerberus who shot three fireballs at the Duston Duelist from each of its heads that burned away 1500 of her team's life points.

(Jaden/Haou: 3000 Kia/Masika: 2300)

"Now to finish this duel, Infernal Cerberus attack Kia directly!" Jaden ordered as the Beast of Hell changed at Kia.

"Sorry Jay but I'm protecting my teammate with this, Call of the Atlanteans!" Masika stepped in as her face down rose up and right after that, Mermail Abyssturge, Deep Sea Diva, and Mermail Abysslinde appeared on Kia's field, all in defense mode. "With this, I can special summon 3 level 3 Sea Serpent-Type monsters from my graveyard to protect Kia. Sorry Jay but better luck next time."

"Infernal Cerberus can also deal pierce battle damage." Jaden added to what he said early, making Masika and Kia's eyes widen. "And since he can attack three times per turn….game over;"

"And since my brother isn't going to say it." Haou smirked as he watched Infernal Cerberus destroy the three water based monsters. **"Burn,"**

(Jaden/Haou: 3000 Kia/Masika: 0)

"And that's game, girls." Jaden said with a smile while during his signature pose as the monsters disappeared. "Thanks for the sweet tag duel."

"Well I guess it's safe to say that you guys are going to do just fine in your real tag duel. I mean for calling out loud, you guys still had 3000 life points left!" Kia said smiling as while as she and Jaden high fived each other.

"Yeah and your team work is amazing!" Masika added as she looked over at Haou. "You must really trust your brother if your letting him use your own monsters."

"I don't trust Jaden with anything of mine but I didn't have much of a choice at the moment." Haou replied as he started to walk away.

….

"Oh man, oh man, oh man; why can't Jaden just stay in one place for five seconds?!" Syrus exclaimed as he was running down hallway after hallway, looking for his brunette friend. "Or he at least could have told me he was going to the Card shop!"

During the middle of the day the next morning after the practice tag duel, mostly everyone in the student body had calmed down after hearing the news about the future match to see if Jaden or Haou would stay or not and everything was back to normal…well normal for this place anyway. So everyone was doing their own thing. Chumley was sleeping in as usually, Masika and Alexis were studying together in the girls' dorm, Haou was being himself so who knows what he was doing at the moment, and Jaden and Kia decided to spent the day together by going to the Card Shop, getting as many packs at they could, then find somewhere quiet so they could open them all up. Syrus, who didn't want to be the odd man out, decided to follow after his friend and see if he could join them.

Just as he rounded the corner outside of the shop, he bumped into someone and Syrus fell back onto his butt from the sudden force. "Oh sorry, I didn't see you there…." However, before Syrus could say more, his eyes widen behind his glasses when he noticed who he just bumped into.

Out of all the students at Duel Academy, it turned out to be his older brother, Zane Truesdale.

"Z-Z-Zane?" Syrus stammered feeling like he just took a wrong turn into nightmare village and that nightmare was the cold motionless gaze that only Zane could pull off that was looking down at his younger brother.

"Syrus? Huh, surprised your still here. I would have thought you would have left after the first week." Zane said in his just as motionless voice, making Syrus sick to his stomach since he knew what his brother was going to say next. After all, he heard him say it over the phone when he told him he was coming to Duel Academy. "After all, we both know you don't belong here. You're just wasted your time. Now…just leave."

Syrus felt like he was going to burst into tears as Zane started to walk away. As soon as his brother was gone from sight, his tears started falling like crazy as he just sat there, feeling like the loser that his brother thought he was and the loser that Syrus knew he was.

Meanwhile at the same time, Jaden and Kia were both coming out of the card shop with a green bag filled with packs of cards.

"Remind me to bring you every time I go to the card shop, Kia. You got Dorothy to give us a great deal on these cards." Jaden said with a smile as he bumped shoulders with her.

"Well if you haven't noticed, Jay, I am quite the charming person." Kia said which got Jaden to roll his eyes at her.

"Yeah you wish, Kia." Jaden laughed before he suddenly stopped when he heard someone crying. "Hey, do you hear that?"

But Kia was already way ahead of him as she rounded the corner and was taken by surprise when she found Syrus sitting there, balling his eyes out. "Sy?"

"Wow, what the?" Jaden questioned as he appeared behind Kia and was taken by even more surprise then she was when he noticed Syrus. "Hey Sy, what's wrong? What the heck happened?"

"Nothing happened! My brother and I just have some outspoken issues, that's all!" Syrus then quickly stood up and turned to run away but Jaden grabbed his arm before he could get far.

"Okay first off, you have a brother? And second of all, what did he do to you? Come on Sy, if you're having a fight with your brother then you can always tell me. I have fights with Haou all the time so I should be able to help." Jaden told him.

"That's just it, Jaden! You fight and then make up but that's never going to happen with my brother and me! I'm always going to be a waste of skin for him!" Syrus yelled as he pulled himself free from Jaden and took off running towards the Slifer dorm.

Jaden just watched him go without saying or doing anything. He just frowned before he looked at Kia. "And I thought Haou was the 'greatest brother in the world'? But really, who the heck is Syrus's brother so I can teach him a lesson."

"Jaden…." Kia paused as she took a deep breath. "Syrus's brother goes to our school; a senior Obelisk Blue and the best duelist in our school. He's the Kaiser, the big man on campus. Zane and his as good as his reputation precedes and I should know….I had a duel against him and he beat me in only two turns."

Jaden raised an eyebrow at that as Yubel asked in his head. _"You're thinking of dueling him, aren't you?"_

_ "Someone has to treat this guy that family members should treat each other with respect." _Jaden replied in his mind. _"Sure Haou mean and rude to me but that's normal for him and besides, his doing it for my own good." _Jaden then looked at Kia, fully. "Well Kia, so what if he's the Kaiser around here. Where I come from, I was called king. I'm not scared of some scary big bad brother. Living with Haou can do that to a person. I'm going to duel Zane and find out what's going on between him and Syrus if it's the last thing I do."

Kia shook her head with a sigh. "Somehow, I knew you were going to say something like that and since you're as stubborn as a mule….need some help?"

Jaden blinked at that. "Uh what?"

"I said, 'do you need some help with trying to get that duel with Zane?' I mean after all, my afternoon is free." Kia shrugged as she held up the bag filled with booster packs. "Since I take it we're going to be opening these later then?"

"Yeah, I guess we are." Jaden smiled. "Thanks Kia,"

She shrugged again. "Hey, friends help each other out….plus…" A smirk formed on Kia's face. "I want to be there to see Zane kicking your butt."

Jaden fell to the ground, anime style, while Kia was laughing in a joking kind of way.

* * *

**Infernal Hellhound**

Atk: 1000 Def: 600

Attribute: Fire

Type: Beast/Effect

Level: 4

Effect: This card's attribute is also treated as Dark. Once per turn, this card can deal 500 point of damage to your opponent's life points.

Picture: A hellhound you would see in Greek Mythology pictures with black fur and blood red eyes.

**Infernal Orthrus**

Atk: 2000 Def: 1600

Attribute: Fire

Type: Beast/Effect/Fusion

Level: 7

Fusion Material Monsters: "Infernal Hellhound" + "Infernal Hellhound"

Effect: A Fusion Summon of this card can only be done with the above Fusion Material Monsters. This card's attribute is also treated as Dark. Once per turn, this card can deal 1000 points of damage to your opponent's life points. This card can attack twice per Battle Phase.

Picture: A two head's version of a Infernal Hellhound.

**Infernal Cerberus**

Atk: 3000 Def: 2600

Attribute: Fire

Type: Beast/Effect/Fusion

Level: 10

Fusion Material Monsters: "Infernal Hellhound" + "Infernal Hellhound" + "Infernal Hellhound"

Effect: A Fusion Summon of this card can only be done with the above Fusion Material Monsters. This card's attribute is also treated as Dark. Once per turn, this card can deal 1500 points of damage to your opponent's life points. This card can attack three times per Battle Phase. If this card attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing battle damage to your opponent.

Picture: A three head's version of a Infernal Hellhound.


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX!**

(Since you guys had to wait for a while for the last chapter to be done, I did my best to get this chapter up as soon as I could and here we are; chapter 8! Now before we get to the chapter, there are a few important things that I want to say first. First off, I like to thank everyone for getting this story up to 50 favs and almost 40 follows! Some people might not count that as a lot but for me, that is! And in only 8 chapters too! That's amazing! Thank you everyone for putting up with my madness XD Also, remember back when I asked everyone who Jaden should be with? Yeah everyone want either Jaden to be with Alexis or Kia in this story so I decided just to put a poll up on my profile and whoever gets the most votes before the Shadow Riders come into the picture gets to be with Jaden! So please cast you vote everyone! Until the poll over, it's just going to go back and forth between Fianceshipping and Titaniumshipping. Another thing I want to bring up is that many people have been wanting me to start writing a Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds FF and I also started coming up with an idea for a Yu-Gi-Oh GX and a Demigod crossover FF. I wanted to know if you guys want me to start working on those as well but in order to that, I have to cut back on working on this for a little bit. Still tell me what you want me to do in the review or/PMs. Okay now that we got those out of the way, let's start talking about the chapter! Now I know a lot of you want Jaden to win against Zane in their duel but *spoiler* Jaden isn't going to win. This duel was character development for him to show everyone that he wasn't unbeatable. You guys have got to remember that Jaden has to lose every so often for him to grow in character. If you want to see him unbeatable then wait until season 4. Now one last thing, the next few chapters after this one are going to be fan made ones so I can add in some OC that you guys have sent me and so I can add in some more character development. Yeah, I know, I'm evil but don't worry; you'll guys get to see Jaden and Haou's tag duel soon and boy, that's going to be a chaos match. So sorry about this giant message and let's jump into chapter 8! Read, review, and enjoy!)

Chapter 8: Bonds of Family and Friendship

"I still can't believe this Zane guy…" Jaden mumbled in pure annoyance for the at least tenth time now making Kia sigh. Jaden and her were once again back in the card shop but this time not to buy cards but to get a Duel Request form. Jaden was sitting down at a table in the back of the shop and Kia was sitting on top of it with her legs hanging off the sides, watching him fill it out while Jaden was complaining about the said 'brother of the year' who surprise wasn't Haou this time. "Thanks to him, Sy's got no confidence what's so ever in himself."

"Well if my big brother told me that I wasn't good enough to use a good card, I'll be insecure too." Kia pointed out which made Jaden stop writing for a second to look over at her.

"I didn't know you had a brother?" The Slifer questioned.

Kia shrugged. "Yeah, he was the one that give me most of my deck before I found the Duston gang but I don't see him much these days anymore. His always working since my parents aren't around."

"Oh…." Jaden said before he asked; "So how did you get your English accent then?"

"I went to an English Prep-School for dueling before I came here. I picked up the accent there I guess but let me tell you something, Jay, never go to Prep Schools. Those places are filled with nothing but spoiled brats." Kia rolled her eyes. "Plus there no place to have fun. Like one time during Halloween, I poured a giant glass of fake blood over this one girl's head and I got kicked out for two weeks. Well then again…." Kia put on a fake thinking face. "Maybe it wasn't the best idea to do that in the middle of class….oh well, totally worth it." She grinned. "And you know the best part, I got pictures!"

Jaden chuckled at that. "You are totally showing me them later." He told her before he turned his attention back onto the request form as he tapped his cheek with his pencil. "I wonder…do you spell Zane with two N's? Man, these Duel Request forms are such a drag…."

Before Kia could repay to that, Crowler, who so happened to be walking right passed the two students, stopped when he noticed what Jaden was writing.

"Duel Request form?" Crowler reached over and swiped the form away from over Jaden's shoulder and started to scan over it. "Planning a duel, are we? Against who?" His eyes then bugged out when he saw the name. "You must be joking…"

"No actually I'm not." Jaden replied with his arm reached out, waiting to get the form back. "I'm taking Zane on to help Syrus get over his confidence problem."

Crowler shook his head at that. "Shouldn't you be with your brother, preparing for the big tag duel? You know, the one where if you lose, you'll both be expelled?"

"They got it taken care of, Dr. Crowler." Kia told him while trying to not hiss the words. God, she hated how this guys picked on Slifers just because of their low ranking but in Jaden's case, it made her even madder to think that Crowler hated him just because he was beaten by Jaden.

Jaden nodded in agreement to what Kia said. "I just want to help a friend out for the time being if you don't mind….."

"Well that's too bad for you because there will be no duel!" Crowler declared as he ripped the Duel Request form to bits and pieces, laughing like a mad man as he did so.

Jaden swore his eyes must have changed to Yubel's for a second from anger and annoyance as he took a deep breath to calm himself down. Kia, however, looked ready to jump off the table and punch Crowler right in the face. As much as Jaden wanted to see that happen at the moment, he decided to do something a little more….civilized. "Dr. Crowler!"

Crowler stopped as he was about to leave. "What?" He asked rudely.

Jaden took a piece of folded paper out of his jacket's pocket, stood up from his seat, walked over to Crowler, and handed it to him before he started out of the room. Kia raised an eyebrow at this before she followed after him.

"What the heck is this?" Crowler questioned as he unfolded the paper and read what it said. The only words that were on the paper were his name, volcano, and death note. Crowler's eyes widen at this as he fainted.

Meanwhile outside of the card shop….

"So what did you hand Crowler back there?" Kia asked Jaden as she was walking beside him.

Jaden smirked. "One of Haou's old death notes that I might have keep just for emergencies."

"Oh so you do have a dark side huh?" Kia questioned making Jaden's smirk widen. Kia rolled her eyes but with a amuse grin. "Well let me be the first one to welcome you to the dark side. We have been expecting you. Also…we got cookies."

Jaden burst out laughing at that. "Oh man, Kia, where have you been all my life?"

"Like I said living life on the edge on the dark side of the universe; otherwise known as hell." Kia joked with a small chuckle before she added; "Now come on, Zane isn't going to duel himself you know…well he could but that would just be sad and lonely."

….

Meanwhile in the Slifer Red dorm, Syrus was seating in his bed with the covers pulled over his head. He was staring at his Power Bond card in deep thought. All he could think about was what Zane said to him when they were little and when he first tried to play Power Bond. That's where their whole troubles began because of this card.

"_I never would have given you that card if I knew you would have miss played it like that. Sure you may know how to use Power Bond but there's more to dueling then just that."_ He had told him which Syrus couldn't take anymore as he grabbed his head from frustration before he threw the covers all over his body to hide himself.

"Zane's right; I don't know anything about Duel Monsters. I am wasting my time here." Syrus mumbled to himself as he started thinking of what would have happened if he was Jaden's tag partner instead of Haou. All he could see was them losing and Jaden's blaming him for it. "Maybe….I should do what Zane said."

…..

"Look, it's not you, it's me. I'm sorry but I just can't use you in my deck anymore. I gotta make room for another koala….yeah fifteen ought to be good."

Chumley was setting in a tree, how he got up there was something he was even asking himself, and he was going through his deck. His cards were spread all across the branch he was sitting on and he was holding a Des Koala, the card he was just talking too.

"Okay even though we got cookies…" Jaden started but paused to take a bite from the said food item. "I still can't believe Dr. Crowler…I had every right to duel Zane."

Kia rolled her eyes once more as she took a bite out of her chocolate chip cookie. Let's just say after their little dark side joke, Kia ran to the Girls' dorm, she should be on track for how far she could run, and grabbed a bag of a dozen chocolate chips cookies from the mass hall, yes they were serving cookies, and ran right back to share them with Jaden since sharing was caring after all. They were now walking in the forest, trying to figure out a way for Jaden to duel against the Kaiser of Duel Academy.

"Jaden, no offense, but it's pretty easy to tell that Dr. Crowler doesn't like you and you know very well that's true. Plus, I think he hates you more now because of that death note." Kia pointed out.

"But I'm a pocket full of sunshine; how can someone not like me?" Jaden asked sarcastically with a sheepish grin that only got him a punch in the arm, playfully, from Kia.

"Because you say things like pocket full of sunshine, idiot." Kia answered in a joking way before she looked up when she heard a yelp and the next thing she saw was cards falling out of a tree. "What is that?"

Jaden looked up at that and noticed that Chumley was clinging to the tree for dear life, making him really look like a koala more than ever.

"Well that's either a really giant tree sloth or its Chumley." Jaden spoke before he raised an eyebrow in question as to why his friend was in a tree.

Chumley looked down at them with a sheepish smile. "Uh hey guys…what up?"

"Apparently you," Kia answered looking like she was trying not to laugh as Jaden bent down to look at some of the cards that had fallen from out of the tree.

Jaden couldn't help but smile at the cards he saw. "Wow Chumley, there's like a zillion koala cards down here."

"Yeah they so rule!" Chumley replied with a smile. "You want to have a pick up duel against them?"

"Hey…a pick up duel! Why didn't I just think of that in the first place?!" Jaden smacked himself in the face before he turned around and started to run off to somewhere.

"Hey, where are you off too?!" Chumley yelled.

"To the Obelisk Blue dorm!"

"Why are you going there?!"

"To have a pick up duel against Zane!"

"What?!" Chumley yelled from shock before he fell off the branch. Kia didn't know whether to laugh, in a joking way, or to help him. "Aren't you going to go after him?" Chumley asked the tomboy as he rubbed his aching back since he landed right on it.

"I'm not his keeper." Kia said plainly before she looked over her shoulder at the place where Jaden took off at. "But I did say I would help him…" Kia sighed as she placed the box of cookies next to Chumley. "Here free cookies." She said before she took off after Jaden.

…..

It didn't take long for Jaden to get to the Blue dorm but the first thing that happened to him when he got there was that he was pushed to the ground by two male blues. One of them had spiky brown hair while the other had short black hair. "What your problem?!" He demanded from annoyance as he stood up and dusted himself off.

"I don't have a problem but you're gonna have one if you don't beat it!" The spiky brunette warned.

"Yeah, Zane wouldn't waste his time with you. You're probably still wet behind the ears from Pre-Duel school." The short black hair added.

"I am not!"

Jaden knew something bad was about to happen as soon as Yubel appeared next to him and said; _"Duck," _but Jaden was to slow and ended up getting soaked from head to toe as one of the Obelisk threw a bucket of water at him. Jaden let out a small growl under his breath.

"Now you are…" The Obelisk laughed at the sight before they started walking off.

Jaden grit his teeth. _"We will duel, Zane…"_ He vowed in his spirit voice, giving more meaning to the words he just said.

Yubel sighed at this as she placed a hand on his shoulder. _"If I could make a suggestion; I say first get a change of clothes before you catch a cold and then duel Zane."_

Jaden sighed. "Fine mom," He grumbled while Yubel chuckled at that, softly.

….

During when all the Zane chaos was going on, Haou, who was being the smart one and decided to stay out of it, was sitting at the beach shore arena of the island, watching as the sun slowly started to set with a sigh of relief. He truly did hate the sun. People thought it was warm, kind, and what give everything on earth life. Haou wanted to laugh in their faces at that. The sun and anything that had to do with the word Light made Haou sick. Light was nothing but evil that wants to take over. If people wanted something that was like Light but wasn't evil, they should take a look at the moon. It was the light that allowed things to see in the darkness, it was kind to all of its creatures, and it was something that would burn you alive if you even tried to touch it. Plus the moon was always changing every night.

Suddenly, Haou turned his head around when he heard the bushes in the forest started making noise since someone was moving around. Somehow, he wasn't all that surprised anymore to find out that it was Masika but unlike him, Masika was taken by surprise to find him here.

"What are you doing here, moody?" Masika asked at the same time Haou said; "Are you stalking me?"

Masika's face turned bright red at that. "I am not; I just came down here for a relaxing swim!"

Haou raised an eyebrow at that until he noticed she was dressed in a silver bikini. "Don't you have a swimming pool or a hot spring at the Girls' dorm?"

"Yeah but during this time of the day, it's pretty crowded with everyone getting out of class and all and the last time I went swimming in a pool with a large group of people, I kicked out for hitting people in the face with beach balls every five seconds." Masika giggled softly at that before she sighed and shrugged. "So what are you doing down here, moody?"

"I thought you were over that annoying nickname." Haou grumbled.

"Nope," Masika stated as she took a seat next to him in the sand.

Haou sighed. "I just wanted to find a calm place to clear my head. I can hear Jaden through the walls at my dorm and everywhere else at this place is filled with students so I just decided to come here."  
"Do the sounds of waves going back and forth help?" Masika questioned which kinda took Haou by surprise.

"Yeah….kinda…" Haou answered as he bit his lip, not believing what he just said.

Masika smiled at that as she leaned closer to him.

"Uh what are you…" Haou stopped himself and blinked as Masika took off his sunglasses, revealing his fake amber brown eyes to her.

"You know it's better to see the world in all its color then just black, white, and grey right?" Masika said with a giggle. "Besides, it's getting dark and I don't want you to walk home and accidentally walk into a tree or something."

"I can see just fine," Haou told her as he went to take his glasses back but Masika moved him out of his reach. "Okay, jokes over, Masika, give me my glasses back."

"Uh no," Masika giggled as she stood up, with them in hand, just before Haou went to grabbed them from her again. "Oh come on, Haou, can't you not wear them just this once."

_I could but if you make me mad, then you'll see the monster that I'm truly am. _Haou thought as he stood up. "I'm really not joking, Masika, I want them back now."

Masika frowned at him. "Sorry moody but no sunglasses are allowed in Masika's Paradise!"

"Masika's Paradise?" Haou questioned before he shook his head with a sigh. "Wow, you're a unbelievable stupid fool."

"And yet, you put up with me." Masika said with a grin which shocked Haou when he realized she was right.

_Oh god, what the hell has happened to me? _Haou wondered before a low growled escaped him when he heard Magician laughing in the back of his head.

_"Oh how sweet; Haou is falling in love. I never thought I see the day." _Magician laughed.

**"You know something, Magician, I'm the one that's going to be laughing when I burn you alive and then feed your remains to the demons of hell." **Haou growled at her in a whisper, thanking the Gentle Darkness itself that Masika wasn't paying attention to him anymore. Wait…why wasn't she paying attention?

"Hey isn't that Syrus over there?" Masika asked pointing to the rocky cliffs, that you could see from the beach, where a blue and red blob was moving across the rocks.

Haou took the chance and took back his sunglasses from her, getting him a frown in return from Masika, but he still looked to where she was pointing. Indeed, Syrus was there and looked to be making something with pieces of wood and some string. _Just what the heck is that idiot doing? _Haou wondered.

….

"So what are you going to do now?" Chumley asked looking at his side at Jaden and Kia. The Gentle Darkness still looked annoyed after what happened at the Blue dorm. He had a towel on her head, trying to get his hair dried after he got changed out of her wet clothes and then met back up with Kia and Chumley. The three students were now heading back to the Slifer dorm to check up on Syrus who locked himself in the room for the whole day as far as they know.

"Well I'm going to tell you one thing that I'm not going to do and that's give up." Jaden informed them as he handed Chumley his hair towel. "I'll get Zane to duel me one way or another."

"You're stubbornness to all of this amazes me, Jaden." Kia said which made Jaden smirk in her direction.

Soon the group was standing in front of the Slifer's dorm room and Jaden opened the door. Jaden and Chumley were surprised to see that Syrus was under the covers still while Kia raised an eyebrow in question.

Jaden sighed at this. "Syrus, you're still in bed? Look, I know that you're down but that isn't any excuse to act like a lazy slob. Even Chumley got up today and that's saying something." He added as he walked over to his friend's bed.

"Yeah lazy bladder;" Chumley agreed while Kia bit back a replay to him that Jaden just kinda called him lazy.

Jaden grinned as he pulled up the covers on Syrus's bed but was totally surprised to see that Syrus wasn't under them. "Where did he go?"

"Look, he left a note." Chumley called from the desk which then Jaden walked over to look over his shoulder to read the note. Kia come over and looked over Chumley's other shoulder.

_"Dear Jaden and Chumley; I'm leaving Duel Academy. Don't try to stop me. It's for the best you guys. Zane was right; I don't deserve to be…."_

Jaden grabbed the note out of Chumley's hands before he finished reading what was left and crushed it in his fist. "Sy is not going anywhere." He stated with a small growl since he was a little mad at his friend for making the worst mistake ever just because his older brother didn't see the true duelist that Syrus was.

"Yeah…let's go stop him…after dinner that is…" Chumley decided.

"No now!"

"But today is grilled cheese day!"

"If we don't hurry then it will be Syrus's last day!" Kia pointed out before she grabbed the older boy by the arm and pulled him out of the room with Jaden quickly following behind them.

"Syrus?!" Jaden yelled looking around the island for their leaving bluenette friend.

"Syrus, its grilled cheese day!" Chumley yelled as well while looking around.

"We miss you, Syrus, so come on out little buddy!" Kia yelled also as she searched the island with the help from her Duston monsters.

While the group was looking for Syrus, the said bluenette was next to the ocean with a large stick in his hand and a wooden raft that he made in front of him. He was going to use it to leave the island. "So long, Duel Academy;" He mumbled.

_Where can Syrus be? There has to be somewhere that we're not looking. _Jaden thought but he soon was surprised when Yubel appeared before him.

_"Jaden, I found your friend but I don't think you're going to like what you'll find." _Yubel told him with her arms crossed.

"You're making it sound like his dead, Yubel, but still, as long as his here then lead the way, old friend." Jaden said which Yubel nodded to as she started off to somewhere. Jaden called Chumley and Kia over to follow him before he followed after his soul partner.

….

As the sun started to set, Zane was at his usual spot at the lighthouse. Hearing footsteps coming his way, Zane turned his head to see Alexis walking over to him before he turned away again to look at the sunset. "Any new leads yet?" He asked.

Alexis sighed at that as she shook her head, standing next to the top student. "I can't believe he's still gone, Zane. It's like he just disappeared from the face of the planet altogether. "

"Don't give up; you'll find him." Zane told her.

"Speaking of brothers…." Alexis looked over at Zane. "When I was in the Girls' dorm cafeteria, I had a run in with one of my new friends, Kia Macy, who brought a box of a dozen cookies. I asked her what was up with all the cookies and she said that she and Jaden Yuki were going to have them as a snack for the man hunt."

"And what does this have to do with brothers?" Zane questioned, wanting her to get to the point.

"Well I ask her what she meant by man hurt and she said that Jaden and her were hunting you down because of something that happened between you and your younger brother, Syrus." Alexis answered. "She also said that it made Syrus pretty upset and that Jaden wants to teach you a lesson."

"The big bad brother huh? What? Does Jaden want to scold me now?" Zane asked not even flinching one bit at the news.

"Actually, he wants to duel you and just to warn you, for the short time that I known Jaden, I know for a fact that he won't take no for an answer. That boy is too stubborn for his own good." Alexis answered before her and Zane both turned when they heard someone yelled…

"Stay back, Jaden!"

Both of the Obelisks looked closely at the rocky beach and the both saw Syrus next to a wooden raft looking ready to jump onto it.

At the cliff mountain part of the beach, Jaden was running down a path to get to Syrus on time. Syrus looked freaked out before he jumped onto the raft, grabbed the stick and started to row away by using it. Jaden, using his powers of the Gentle Darkness and Yubel's, jumped onto the raft and made the landing which even surprised him more than Syrus. But what surprised the two boys the most was that after Jaden landed on the raft; it broke into piece making him and Syrus fall into the water.

Both of the Slifers' head come to the surface but Syrus started freaking out a second later.

"Help me! I can't swim!" He screamed before she grabbed onto Jaden.

"And you were going to raft your way out of here? Yeah that makes sense." Jaden said sarcastically before he and Syrus went under the water again which made Yubel appear, hovering above the water.

_"Uh Jaden…" _Yubel started before she stopped when she heard….

"I'm coming guys!" Chumley yelled as he and Kia finally caught up with Jaden and he jumped right into the water to save his friends.

Kia, however, just stood there and said. "Guys it's…."

"Shallow water, idiots;" Someone finished for the two females. Kia looked up higher up the rocky cliffs to see Haou and Masika standing there. It wasn't hard to guess who just made that comment.

After that was heard, Jaden, Syrus, and Chumley resurfaced, all of them trying to catch their breath. Yubel shook her head as she disappeared.

"Now you tell the guy." Jaden grumbled in annoyance since he just got changed out of his wet clothes from before five minutes ago.

"Why are you trying to stop me, Jaden?" Syrus mumbled with his head lowered. "Zane right, I'm no good. If I can't even use one card then I shouldn't be called a duelist. So please, just let me go."

"Syrus, that's your brother talking. I did not just get drowned for the second time today just to save you to hear all of this. Beside, Haou makes fun of me all the time but you don't see me crying in a corner about it." Jaden told him.

"Yeah you stopped doing that about a year ago." Haou added with a smirk which got him a glare from his younger twin.

Kia pointed a finger at Haou. "You are not helping so shut up."

"My point is;" Jaden continued looking back at Syrus. "You have got to start believing in yourself! Sticks and stones might break your bones but don't let Zane's words break your spirit!"

"Titanium much?" Kia questioned at the same time, Syrus yelled. "You got to believe me! I'm a lost cause!"

Jaden looked so ready to hit something by now because of Syrus's attitude but his angry was soon turned into surprise when he heard someone else join into this fight.

"He's right you know." A male voice said that made Jaden and the gang look up at the cliff side, higher up from where Haou and Masika were standing. Jaden wasn't all that surprise anymore to see Alexis standing there with her arms crossed but the other guy made him confused until Syrus answered his question for him.

"Zane!?" The small bluenette voice was filled with shock from seeing his older brother standing there. Like seeing him early today wasn't bad enough.

"So that's the school's top duelist huh?" Jaden whispered to himself, half impressed and half not since he knew that this guy was a jerk to his little brother. It was the pretty much the same way he felt about Haou but at least his brother had his reasons for being an asshole 24/7. Zane on the other hand didn't.

Haou raised an eyebrow in question when he heard Jaden said that. He really loved having super hearing at times like these since he barely had any idea what was going on. "Top duelist huh?"

"Yeah and his as good as his reputation precedes…maybe even better." Masika whispered to him.

_Well his going to be de-throne before this year is over. _Haou thought with a small smirk as he glanced up at the Kaiser.

"You're finally dropping out huh, Syrus?" Zane asked looking at his little brother.

"Uh…yeah…kinda…." Syrus mumbled back not really knowing what else to say right now.

"Well it's about time." Zane noted which made Syrus turn around so his back was facing him as he stared at the water.

"Syrus, your brother is wrong." Jaden said but when he heard Syrus start crying, he finally lost it as he turned to glare at Zane, his eyes flashing to Yubel's every few seconds. "You're his big brother! How could you say that?!"

"Yeah what did you do? Take brother classes from that asshole over there?" Kia answered pointing with her thumb at Haou, causing the Gentle Darkness ruler to flip her off while Masika frowned at Kia.

"Because I know him;" Zane answered which even made Alexis look at him now from shock because of what he was saying.

"Yeah I bet you know it all so called Kaiser. Well you know what, your highness? You don't and you never will!" Jaden snapped at him, knowing in the back of his mind that he was letting his anger get the best of him but right now, he didn't care as he added; "And I'm going to prove that right now. Let's duel, Zane."

Now that was what made Syrus stop crying for a second to look at his friend. "Jaden, no don't."

"Well if I knew things were going to turn out like this I would have made popcorn." Haou said his smirk widen while Masika's eyes widen at what Jaden said.

"Duel a Slifer?" Zane closed his eyes before a small grin formed on his face. "Sure why not? After all, it's been a while since I went slumming." Alexis sighed at that.

Jaden smirked. "Then get your game on, Zane."

"Jaden, he's good!" Syrus put in trying to stop him from doing something stupid and what would be called suicide in Duel Monsters.

Jaden looked over his shoulder at him. "I'm sure he is." _And I'm sure this duel will solve Syrus's confidence problem….and hopefully without hurting mine._

_ "You scared?" _Yubel teased in his mind.

_"The only one that can scare me in a duel is Haou since I never know what he's planning. Zane, on the other hand, just has me worried a little." _Jaden answered back in his head. _"But his nothing I can't handle."_

….

A few minutes later as the sun has gone completely down and the only light was from the lighthouse; Jaden, Zane, and the rest of the group were at the docks. Jaden and Zane both had their duel disk on and ready while Alexis, Syrus, Chumley, Kia, and Masika were standing off to the side to watch. Haou was also there but he was watching the duel away from the others.

"Alexis, do you think Jaden can win this?" Chumley asked the blond who out of all of them looked to be the most calm.

"Jaden is really good but if he's as good as Zane is something we're about to find out, guys." Alexis answered with her arms crossed over her chest before she looked down at a freaked out Syrus.

"Oh man; my big brother taking on my best friend. There's no way this could turn out good." Syrus commented while holding his head in panic mode.

_Yeah because Jaden going to destroy the Kaiser of Duel Academy; _Haou thought looking over at Jaden. _But if he does lose then we got some problems to fix._

"Okay now we can find out what's going on between Sy and his bro and see how we'll I rank up against the best; finally something going right for me today." Jaden said with a grin as Yubel appeared next to him.

_"Careful Jaden; the last time you got a big head in a duel, Haou destroyed you in only three times." _Yubel told him causing Jaden to roll his eyes from that reminder.

(Jaden: 4000 Zane: 4000)

Jaden went first as he drew his sixth card. "Here I come, Zane! First I gonna summon Elemental HERO Lady Heat in attack mode!" The female pyro warrior appeared in a show of flames (Atk: 1300 Def: 1000).

_"Oh yeah! It's good to be back in the spotlight!" _Lady Heat said with a grin as she looked at Zane before she looked back at Jaden. _"He doesn't look so tough."_

"Looks can be deceiving, Lady." Jaden told her as he took a card from his hand and placed it in his spell and trap card zone. "Now, I think I'm gonna throw down a face down while I'm at it and end my turn so you lose 200 life points because of Lady Heat's ability."

_"Take this, pretty boy." _Lady Heat smirked as she fired off a small fireball at Zane who didn't flinch from the attack.

(Jaden: 4000 Zane: 3800)

Zane drew his card. "That's all huh?" He questioned like the attack he was just dealt with was nothing. "Okay, for my first move, I summon Cyber Dragon in attack mode!" Everyone watched as a metallic dragon rose from the ground and curled up behind its master (Atk: 2100 Def: 1600).

"What?!" Jaden exclaimed from shock and surprise. "How can you bring out a level 5 monster on your first turn?"

"He can play Cyber Dragon because it is his first turn, Jaden." Kia told him. "Since Zane has no monsters on his field, he can summon it without a sacrifice." She shook her head as she remember how she was just as surprise as Jaden when she faced against that thing.

"Now I play Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your facedown card." Zane said as he continued his move.

Jaden watched in shock as his face down was destroyed by a miniature tornado. "Well that was fast…" He mumbled.

"Not as fast as your life points will go down. Cyber Dragon, attack Lady Heat with Strident Blast!" Zane commanded his monster which then the metal dragon rose and sent out a stream of fire at the E-HERO.

_"This is going to hurt." _Lady Heat said as she was blasted and destroyed.

(Jaden: 3200 Zane: 3800)

_I tried to warn him that Zane was good…. _Syrus thought watching as his friend was already losing.

"Next…" Zane held up a card. "I'll activate the Spell Card, Different Dimension Capsule!" A strangle looking sarcophagus with a clock emblazoned in the center rose up from the ground. "This allows me to take a card from my deck and place it into the capsule. In two turns I can add that card to my hand."

The capsule opened up as a holo-card went inside of it before it closed up and sink back into the ground. "Wow," Jaden said from amazement. "That's gotta be the best card in his entire deck! I can't wait to see what comes outta there!"

_I can because it's not gonna be pretty… _Syrus thought miserably.

"It's your move, Jaden." Zane finished.

_Yeah and I better make it count because I'm starting to see why he might be as good as everyone says he is…maybe even better…but still, that doesn't mean his better than me. _Jaden thought before he drew and smirked.

_"You got something planned, Jaden?" _Yubel asked.

"Oh yeah;" Jaden answered grinning. "Alright Round Two and I'm gonna kick it off with Polymerization and I'm going to fuse my old buddies Elemental HERO Sparkman and Elemental HERO Clayman to create Elemental HERO Thunder Giant!"

The Warrior of Thunder appeared on the field, letting out a mighty roar (Atk: 2400 Def: 1500). _"Time to drop the thunder!" _Thunder Giant roared.

"You got that right; pal, since thanks to his special ability, he can destroy a monster whose Atk points are less than his own so your Cyber Dragon is vaporized!" Jaden explained as Thunder Giant struck Cyber Dragon with a huge bolt of lightning, destroying it. "Yes, looks like Thunder Giant just made the big man on campus a little bit smaller, wouldn't you say?"

"Yeah, I'd say that!" Chumley agreed.

"I second that." Masika nodded with a smile.

"Ditto," Kia added.

"And you what the best part about all of this is?" Jaden grinned widen. "Since that blast was just Thunder Giant's special ability, he can still use his attack and since you're now defenseless, his going to use it direct on you!"

_"Fire in the hole!" _Thunder Giant yelled as he gathered a large amount of energy in his hands before he fired it all at Zane. However, Zane didn't even try to move. He just stood there calmly as his life points went down.

(Jaden: 3200 Zane: 1400)

"You know you could at least flinch a little..." Jaden muttered as he played a face down before he glanced at Zane. This guy made fun of his little brother, he had amazing duel skills, and he didn't even flinch when he was attack. If Jaden didn't know any better, he would have sworn he was dueling against Haou at the moment. "Oh well…maybe these face down cards will get you to later."

_Yeah….if Jaden last long enough to use them… _Syrus thought as he turned towards his brother.

"Nice moves, kid." Zane said as he drew. "But since my field is now empty again, I can just bring out another Cyber Dragon." An identical metallic dragon appeared in front of Zane. "Or better yet, two!" Zane held up a card. "I play Monster Reborn and with just one monster in my graveyard, you can guess who I'm bringing back!" His duel disk glowed as the first Cyber Dragon reappeared on the field right next to the other one.

_"Two copies of the same monsters? This can only mean one thing, Jaden." _Yubel stated and Jaden nodded to it. Jaden might not be the best student in the world but when he came to fusion summons, he could get top A's if he tried.

"But neither one will be here for long…" Zane took another card from his hand and Jaden and Yubel's suspicions were confirmed. It was Polymerization. "In present from anyway; Dragons unite!" He commanded as both monsters swirled together into a black void. "Cyber Twin Dragon emerge!"

From the dark void, a twin headed version of the two Cyber Dragons appeared; each head had a different color circle, one was yellow while the other was blue (Atk: 2800 Def: 2100).

"Twin Dragon?!" Chumley stared at the new metal dragon in awe and fear. "One was tough enough already!"

"Haou's Infernal Orthrus is scarier if you ask me." Masika stated but she couldn't help but agree that two Cyber Dragons might have been better than having to deal with this thing.

"My Twin Dragon can attack twice in a round, Jaden." Zane then pointed at his monster. "Which means double trouble for your monster and your life points; Twin Dragon attack!"

"Not so fast!" Jaden pushed button on his duel disk. "I've got a trap, Hero Barrier! Since I have a face up Elemental HERO on my field, I can block one of your attacks!" Jaden was just mad he couldn't block the second one.

Cyber Twin Dragon roared as both heads fired off a blast of fire at Thunder Giant. The first one was blocked by a shield but the second attack broke through it and destroyed Thunder Giant.

(Jaden: 2800 Zane: 1400)

"Well so much for Thunder Giant." Jaden grumbled. "Oh well, his going to get payback in a small form. I play my other face down, Fusion Recovery! With this, I can take back Polymerization and Elemental HERO Clayman from my graveyard and put them right back into my hand and just when you thought you could stop worrying them, huh Zane?"

"I don't worry." Zane said evenly as he ended his turn with a face down.

Jaden couldn't help but laugh a little before a smile formed on his face. "Aw man! You're chill…not even worrying or flinching….you're like Haou on happy pills!"

Haou raised an eyebrow at that. "Excuse me?" He questioned while Kia burst into laughter, Masika was giggling a little, and even Yubel had a small smirk forming on her face from that comment. "What's the supposed to mean, Jaden?" He questioned his younger twin.

Jaden grinned in his direction. "It means that I think I found someone that might even be a challenge for you. Zane is good!"

Zane smiled slightly at that. "Thanks, you too, Jaden;"

_Huh?! _Syrus blinked in surprise from what he just heard. _Since when does Zane give props? _When Alexis noticed the surprise look on Syrus's face, she smiled slightly.

"Now….where was I? Oh yeah!" Jaden drew his card before he played it on his duel disk. "I was about to summon Elemental HERO Bubbleman in attack mode!" Appearing on Jaden's field was an E-HERO in a blue suit with some kind of water hose machine hooked up to him. He was wearing a blue mark that covered his eyes, a white cape, and light blue boots (Atk: 800 Def: 1200).

_"I was starting to think you replaced me with Ocean, Jay." _Bubbleman said which Jaden replied with a shake of his head.

"Hey, you were one of my first Elemental HEROES, Bubbles old pal, I can never replace you. Plus, if I replaced you then I can't do this." Jaden looked back over at Zane. "Since Bubbleman is the only card on my field when he was summoned, I get to draw two more cards." Jaden did just that but he didn't look at the cards he just drew just yet. "Now for the fine part, I'm playing Polymerization to fuse E-HERO Bubbleman with E-HERO Clayman that's in my hand to create Elemental HERO Mudballman in defense mode!"

The two monsters fused together and what came out of this fusion was a giant monster that was made up of mud and clay with a blue head that kneed down to protect his master in defense mode (Atk: 1900 Def: 3000).

"Lishous! Mudballman's got 3000 Def points! That Twin Dragon attack won't get through to Jaden!" Chumley smiled.

_I can't believe it…Jaden might actually win! _Syrus thought stunned.

_Well it's about time you start making a comeback, Jaden. _Haou thought.

_Okay, I got a perfect defense with Mudballman guarding my life points. Now I just got to figure out how to take down that Cyber Twin Dragon. _Jaden thought as he looked down at the cards he drew from Bubbleman's effect and he got his answer when he saw what he got but Jaden didn't like it. The first card was De-Fusion and the other was Yubel's card.

_"If you can just make it through Zane's next turn with Mudballman still on your field, you can play De-Fusion during your next turn to summon out Bubbleman and Clayman and then sacrifice them to summon me onto the field and thanks to my effect, all the battle damage that I get dealt with will come right out of Zane's life points." _Yubel explained as Jaden frowned at this plan. _"Jaden, I know you don't like to summon me unless you don't have any choice but our hands are tied at the moment." _

Jaden sighed. "I know, Yubel." He took a card from his hand and placed it face down. "I'm throwing down a face down and I end my turn. Now gimme your best shot, Zane!" He challenged.

"My best shot huh? You got it, Jaden." Zane replied as he drew just as his capsule rose from the ground.

_Oh no, this isn't going to be pretty. _Syrus thought having a really good guess on which card his brother put in it.

"It's been two turns since I first active Different Dimension Capsule and now I can take the card I first placed into it and add it to my hand." Zane explained as the capsule broke open and Zane added the card into his hand before he looked straight at Jaden. "You played well but not well enough…"

"Hey just gimme what you got, Zane. I can take whatever you throw my way." Jaden told him hoping he didn't make a mistake from saying those words.

"I'm sure you are. A good duelist is ready for anything even knowing the difference between using a card and playing a card. And you play your cards well, Jaden." Zane said closing his eyes.

"That's a nice compliment, Zane, and I have to say you're one of the toughest duelists I ever faced. But I should warn you, the only person that's allowed to beat me is my brother plus I'm still mad at you for what you said to Syrus." Jaden replied looking over at his said friend with a smile. "So bring on the pain! I can take anything you throw my way!"

Zane reopened his eyes at that. "First, I'll play my De-Fusion spell card to split my Cyber Twin Dragon into the two separate Cyber Dragons." The monster divided back into its two halves before Zane continued with his move. "Next, I active the magic of the spell card, Power-Bond! This card allows me to summon a Machine-Type Fusion monster and with two Cyber Dragons on my field and the final one in my hand, I can fuse them altogether to create….the Cyber End Dragon!"

Everyone watched in amazement, even Haou which surprised him, as through a torrent of blue flames, a winged metallic dragon with three heads appeared on the field (Atk: 4000 Def: 2800).

"And because I summoned my dragon with the effects of Power-Bond, Cyber End Dragon's attack points are doubled!" Zane added as Cyber End Dragon roared as its attack power went up (Atk: 4000-8000 Def: 2800).

"8000 attack points?! No way!" Chumley gasped in disbelieve.

"And keep in mind, Jaden. When my Cyber End Dragon attacks a monster in defense mode, the differences between his attack points and your monsters defense points are dealt to you as damage!"

"But that would mean Jaden would be taking 5000 points of damage if Mudballman is destroyed!" Masika gasped.

"Guys relax; Jaden still has that face down of his." Kia told them.

"Wait that's right; if Jaden can use that face down to protect himself, he'll win the duel thanks to Zane's spell card" Chumley remembered.

Alexis nodded. "Chumley's right; at the end of the turn Power Bond is used; the one who used it gets dealt damage equal to the attacking monster's original attack points."

_Yeah….but that won't matter if you play it right; _Syrus thought. _And Zane has; I just wish it wasn't at Jaden's expense…._

"Cyber End Dragon, attack E-HERO Mudballman with Super Strident Blaze!" Zane ordered. "Finish this duel!"

"Sorry Zane but as long as I still have a card to play this duel isn't over! I play my trap, Half or Nothing." Jaden smirked as his face down trap card rose up. "Now you get to choice whether or not to continue your attack but if you do choice to continue, you dragon's attack points will go right back to 4000 so I'll only lose 1000 life points once Mudballman is destroyed."

"So whether or not that Zane chooses to continue his attack or not, Jaden still have life points left over and Zane will lose the rest of his from Power Bond's effect!" Masika gasped before she smiled.

"Jaden has got this won!" Kia cheered.

Haou sighed as he shook his head at this before he started to walk away. "No…Jaden lost…" He mumbled as he disappeared into the night.

"Clever move, Jaden, and it would have worked too if I didn't play this face down." Zane said as his face down rose up and Jaden's eyes widen when he saw what it was.

Trap Jammer….

Jaden couldn't even speak as his watched his trap, the only thing that could have saved him, get destroyed as well as his E-HERO Mudballman from Cyber End Dragon's attack and him getting dealt with the leftover damage, knocking him to zero. After the blow, Jaden fell to his knees, his head hung low.

(Jaden: 0 Zane: 1400)

"Jaden!" Chumley and Masika both yelled from shock.

"I never thought I would see the day…" Alexis said but she already knew that Jaden couldn't have beaten Zane.

"And he was so close too." Kia mumbled in shock too before she ran over to the fallen Slifer.

Jaden lifted his head as Syrus started to run over his him as well and smiled at the Kaiser. "Thanks for the great duel, Zane." Was he mad that he lost? Yeah who wouldn't be but he gave it his all so Jaden counted that as a victory. The only thing that made him a little mad was that he couldn't make Zane apologize to Syrus for what he said early.

Zane said nothing to that before he looked over at Syrus. His young brother's eyes met with his and Zane just gave a small nod which took Syrus by surprise before the still top duelist of the school started to walk away. Alexis shook her head at her friend's silences. She waved bye to everyone before she went after Zane.

"So what do you think?" Alexis asked walking alongside him with her arms at her side.

"I think Syrus has chosen some good friends." Zane answered in his usual calm voice but with a tiny hit of happiness for his little brother that Alexis caught and smiled at.

Kia helped Jaden to his feet. "Sorry that you didn't win, Jaden." She said honestly.

Jaden shrugged. "You win some you lose some." He then glanced over at Syrus. "You're brother got some mad skills."

Syrus smiled a little at that as he looked up at him. "Well….at least I got the looks…"

Both boys looked at each other from that before they burst out laughing.

Kia shook her head with a chuckle. "Yeah looks will get you far in this world, you two idiots."

"Just let them have their little guy moment." Masika said walking over to stand next to Kia.

"Fine but there has been something I want to ask you, Masika." Kia raised an eyebrow at her. "Why are you wearing a bikini and furthermore, why were you with Haou?"

A large blush spread across Masika face but before she could answer, a loud rumbling sound made everyone turn to see Chumley holding his stomach.

"Well you know what I could use? A couple of grilled cheese sandwiches;" The hungry Slifer groaned.

Kia smiled at that. "I'll do you one better…." She took out something from her jacket pockets which turned out to be a bag of cookies. "How about some cookies from the dark side?"

Masika, Syrus, and Chumley blinked at that. "Dark side?" They all questioned.

"Inside joke," Jaden laughed as he threw an arm over Kia's shoulder.

"Yeah inside joke;" Kia agreed before she started laughing too.


End file.
